Realisation
by rebeccaonfire
Summary: Five years after the Volturi leave peacefully, Edward, Alice and Rosalie are murdered. Leaving Bella impossibly different and broken, she finds comfort in someone she never thought would be there for her, will it lead to something more? Now completed, rated M only to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys, i'm rebecca. short and sweet first chapter, let me know what you guys think! **

**EPOV**

"Alice. Alice! What is it, what do you see?" Alice, Rose and I were watching tv alone, Bella and Nessie were shopping, and everyone else were in Paris, taking a well needed vacation. My dainty little cottage hadn't changed, except Nessie wasn't in a crib anymore, she was a fully grown teenager. Alice had frozen, and I knew if she could she would be crying, she would be. "Please, Alice, what is it?" She was blocking me, I couldn't see a thing inside her head, and that was starting to get me even more freaked out.

She turned to me, and spoke in a broken whisper. "They're coming." Before the words had even left her lips, Rosalise started to run. "Rose. It's pointless, we can't run, we can't hide, and we can't survive." Her voice broke on the last word, as Rose started running back to the main house, the place I have truly called home.

I dropped to my knee's, the pain surging through me. "Why? When?" This couldn't be happening, we hadn't done anything. It had been five years, five peaceful years. We had a life, a happy one.

"About eight minutes. They had to have planned this.. They wouldn't come unless we were alone." She finally let me into her head, and I watched along with her as Jane, Alec and Felix ran through the woods leading up to our house, clearly set to kill. "Edward." Alice whispered. "We can't do anything." I looked into her eyes, and they mirrored mine. Acceptance, anger, and as dead as the night. _We should be at the main house, at home. _She didn't have the strength to speak anymore, so I read from her mind. I looked into Roses's, and she was already at home, curled up in her bed, hugging the stuffed toy bear Emmett bought her, and it broke my heart.

"Go. I'll be right behind you." I murmured, letting go of her hand, and she headed home, her engraved 'A+J' necklace in her hand. I grabbed a notebook, and began writing.

_My dearest Bella_

_I love you. And I'm so sorry, there was nothing we could do, they are coming already. We are heading back to the main house, to be closest to our family. But never forget, I will love you always, you will always be in my heart. It was dead up until I met you, but you put life into my soul by marrying me, and joining me in immortality. My heart is forever yours. We may not physically be together, but we always will be._

_Your Edward._

I ripped it out of the notebook and set it on the mantlepiece. I ached to write one for my Renesmee, my baby, but I didn't have the time. I looked around our home one last time, letting my mind drift over all my memories. The meadow, Italy, the night we got engaged, out marriage, our first time, having Nessie.. I didn't know how amazing my life could be.

The three of us sat on our couch holding hands, gracefully exiting this afterlife. I closed my eyes. I wouldn't let them take my dignity, as well as my life. My final thoughts were of one thing, and one thing only.

_Be happy, my Bella. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hello! i'm back, after a day. compared to my other fic, the TVD one i'm writing, i can't seem to stay away, because i feel that Realisation has potential to be a good wee story.. of course if anyone can help me figure some things out for The Unjustified Elena, that would be great! **

**as usual, read and review. unless you are a writer, you have no idea how much it helps! **

**i** **own absolutely NOTHING, obviously, it's all thanks to Stephanie.**

**BPOV**

Shopping was starting to become bearable, after almost five constant years of Alice drilling it into me that shopping was fun. I didn't slouch around the shops anymore, I took an interest. Nessie was like Alice, she enjoyed spending the Cullen's money on clothes, unlike me. I used to be a lot more stubborn as I progressed into this life. I didn't earn it, so why should I spend it? That used to be my motto, until Edward showed me how much was in the family fund. After that, it didn't really bother me _as_ much.

After a very busy three hours, Nessie and I exited the centre, laden with bags full of new, expensive clothes. "Alice will be proud of us, eh Ness?" I smiled down at her. Well, I couldn't really smile down at her anymore, she was almost as tall as me. I feel sorry for her, like me, she isn't the tallest. I did hope that my transaction to a vampire increased my height, but no such luck. She was only five years old, of course, but she appeared as a sixteen year old, both physically and mentally.

"Mom, she'll be proud of you." She laughed as we loaded our bags into my car. "My shopping sense is perfectly fine." She gestured to herself, and I had to hand it to Alice.

"You have been spending way to much time with her. Not that its a bad thing!" I laughed, as her face fell. We continued our random banter as I sped down the highway, on our way back to Forks from Seattle. We had decided to stay in Forks, so Nessie could be with Jacob. He had finished school and only had a year left of college, then we would decide. I still wasn't one hundred percent on board with Jake's imprinting on my daughter, but I knew that he kept her safe, and happy, and we were all definetly happy.

I had no idea I could ever be this happy. Unlimited life with my Edward and Renesmee, along with the rest of our family. We lived peacefully, except the little arguements between Rosalie and Emmett, which usually resulted in the rest of us having to leave the house because of the noise of the make up sex. When Nessie was busy with school, or shopping with Alice, Edward and I vacated to our little cottage to have some alone time, or running through the woods with vampire speed to sit in our meadow, which was our favourite thing to do. Other than the fact that we lived in a household full of vampires - and a dog who was in love with my daughter - we had a normal life.

I fully expected Nessie and Jake to marry someday, because I couldn't imagine it any other way. Nessie will grow some more until she appears about twenty two, by Carlisle's new measurements, then she won't physically grow another day, like the rest of us. She will only be seven in years, so I won't be ready for Jake and Ness to marry then. Luckily for them, neither will grow, until Jake stops phasing, which I don't see happening soon.

The pull in my stomach began getting worse, I had been away from Edward for almost five hours. We were a healthy couple, we didn't have to be around each other all the time, but I still missed him like crazy. I knew it when I was human, but now the feelings intensified, just like he said they would. Edward was my other half, we fitted each other perfectly. _In more ways than one. _I thought to myself, and I knew I would be blushing if I were human. I looked forward to seeing Edward again, but something in my stomach was off. It felt like something was wrong.

Before I could think this over, my phone began to ring. I smiled when I saw the caller ID.

"Emmett. How are you? Enjoying Paris?" I grinned. Em was still the big brother to me, the protective kind, and since Rose stopped hating me during my pregnancy, it's been so much easier around Emmett.

"Hey Bells, yup it's great.. listen, is everything okay? I just got this really weird feeling in my stomach, and so did Jasper." I was officially worried, Emmett didn't sound like his usual self.

"Yes, it's fine! Ness and I are on our way home from Seattle. Rose, Edward and Alice are at home, I think. What are you guys doing?" Nessie had stopped plaiting her hair and had turned to look at me.

"Jazz and I are out a hunt, Esme and Carlisle are visiting the Eiffel Tower, again."

"Well, don't worry Emmy, everything is okay." I told him reasurringly. I sounded so convincing, I almost made myself feel better.

"Well, okay Bells!" His voice had returned with it's usual cheery boom. "Catch ya later." When he hung up, I smiled at Nessie and put on the stereo. Obviously she had heard the full conversation, so no questions were asked. She asked me if I was okay, and after I replied a confident 'fine', she grabbed my hand, and looked at me worryingly, but after thinking it through myself, the feeling in my stomach was stupid. What can hurt a vampire, after all?

We pulled into the driveway, but weirdly, Edward wasn't playing my lullaby on his piano, as he usually was when I returned home. _He must be out a hunt._ I opened my door, and was immediately with their scents.

A cold shiver went down my spine, as my mouth fell open. Nessie was panicking, she obviously didn't remember the scents from that victorious day five years ago.

"Mom! Mom! Who was here, who was it?" She ran over to me and gripped my arms. "Look at me. Mom, look at me!"

"No." I whispered. I had never been so afraid to go inside my home, but I had to. I turned to Nessie, and looked at her seriously, but I couldn't find my voice. "Wait here." I whispered again. She silently nodded, then I began walking up the path. I could have used vampire speed, but every fibre inside me was screaming at me to get away. I smelled it right away. Suddenly, I wasn't afraid. I ran to the living room, and cried out before falling to my knee's sobbing tearless sobs. I shouldn't have, Nessie came running in, and stopped right beside me. Together, we stared at the three little piles of ashes.

I couldn't help what came next. "No! No, no no no no." I chanted, as if it could reverse the time. The pain was like nothing else I had ever experienced. I would gladly take my vampire transaction a hundred times, it was nothing compared to this. I was shockingly reminded of a human memory, of tree's, and Edward's beautiful face telling me was leaving.

_Edward. _

They took Edward from me. As the pain continued, the anger came, along with other feelings. Loss. Confusion. Worry for the others, and more pain. It was going to break us, all of us. They didn't just take Edward, they took Alice, and Rosalie. They stole Renesmee's Father, and two aunts. _My baby._ If I was to do anything in those moments, it was to comfort Nessie, my baby angel. _Our _baby angel. I glanced at the ashes again, but nothing I could do would bring them back.

I didn't know how to deal with this. Yes, Edward had left me before, but that was nothing compared to this. Back then, I knew that he was still alive, that he was gracing his precense with others. I felt useless. _Why? Why us?_ We had five quiet years, never breaking the rules. We hadn't told anyone our secret, not even Charlie. Sure, he knew something was up. My little girl growing from a baby to a teenager in five years? But he kept quiet. We hadn't made any enemys.

I couldn't think about this anymore, it hurt too much. I took my girl's hand, and let us to the couch in the dining room. I sat her down, and cuddled her into me, the tears rolling down her beautiful face. "Shh, sweetie, everything will be fine." I murmured soothingly, managing to say this through a breaking heart, wondering how I was going to get through my existence without him.

**A/N review. it will help me continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N i hope i wasn't too mean in the last chapter.. lots of memories coming up over the next few chapters, i feel like thats the best way to do it.**

**JPOV**

Something was wrong. I felt it in my stomach, and so did Emmett. To make it worse, I had to feel Emmett's worry along with my own. _Stupid empath. _I thought to myself, shaking my head. Emmett and I were driving home, after what seemed like a very long flight. We landed in Washington twenty minutes ago, but thanks to my driving, we would be home in ten minutes.

"You okay Em?" I glanced at him. It was strange. I had never sat with Emmett this long without laughing, or making a joke about something. But here we sat, Emmett deep in thought, staring out the window.

"Yeah Jazz, I just can't shake this feeling. This odd feeling that we shouldn't go home." He looked at me, and I could see - and feel - how worried he was.

"Don't worry, man. It will all be fine, you just miss Rose, and I just miss Alice. That's all." I smiled at him.

"Damn you and your southern charm." he muttured, looking back out the window. I chuckled, and continued driving, letting my mind drift over a recent memory..

_As I ran through the forest, I heard a bubbly laugh. I grinned, knowing that laugh could only belong to one person. I spun around, as Alice leaped so she stopped just infront of me. "Fancy seeing you here, ma'am." I tipped my cowboy hat, and smirked at her. _

_"Oh Jazz! You're so funny.." Alice beamed up at me, just before jumping on me. She ran her hands through my hair as she pulled my lips to hers. We stood there for a few minutes, just kissing. She jumped back down, causing me to sigh. "So Major, what should we do?" She looked at me innocently._

_"Oh Ali, I think you know." She chuckled as I pulled her into the river just beside us, yanking her skirt down._

_"Jazz! Oh my god.. you and you're games." She looked at me seriously for a second, which was unlike her. "I will always love you." She murmured, as she pressed her lips to mine. _

_"As I love you." I replied, as I placed her new necklace around her neck, pulling her deeper into the water._

"Okay. We're home." I pulled myself out of my trance, forcing myself to concentrate on Emmett. His worry continued, and when he opened his door, I felt a sharp spike of fear. "Emmett, what's wro..." I started, until I got a whiff of the scents that almost ruined our lives five years ago. "No." I growled, and ran inside, whilst Emmett followed.

"Alice! Rose! Where the hell are you guys?" Emmett yelled desperately as he raced through the house. I started walking after him calmly, until I smelt it. Ashes, lots of them. I raced through the house, panicked, until I found them. Bella was sitting with Nessie, whose face was tear stained. They both looked at me, both pairs of eyes dead. I was momentarily confused, until I realised I couldn't feel any of them. "Bella? What's with the sheild?" She shook her head, trying to find the words.

That was when Emmett threw the glass.

I pratically flew into the room he was in, and found myself on my knee's. Emmett was still throwing glass, wrecking Esme's perfect home, but I couldn't care less. _Alice._ I was staring at a pile of ashes. Three piles of ashes. "Alice." I moaned. My girl, my savoir. The person who had given me life, and made me who I am today.. gone. The pain washed through me, stinging like I had just been bitten by another immortal. I knew I was projecting, but I didn't care about the pain I was causing Bella, Renesmee and Emmett, intensifying the pain they were already drowning in. "No!" I growled, and repeated it until my voice had gotten so loud Bella came running.

"Jasper, stop! We can't do anything." She tried to grab my arm, but when that failed she took my face into her hands and made me look into her eyes. She cried tearless cries, and I seen that she was as broken as I was, as Emmett was. "They're gone." She collapsed into my arms, holding my body to hers, in an attempt of comfort. Despite Bella's efforts through her own suffering, I felt numb. Never in my existence had I felt this much pain. Not when I was turned, during Maria's army, struggling to alter my diet.

I didn't really notice when Emmett wandered into the room, his face set like stone. He wordlessly gestured towards Bella, and crushed her to him.

"Shh, shh now Bells." he was trying to comfort her. I couldn't handle it anymore, the agony in the room was too much to handle. I glared at the three small piles again, but I couldn't take it.

Nessie was on the phone, in a bundle behind the sofa begging Jacob to be with her. Emmett was still trying to comfort Bella, his voice shaking. I had no one.

I dragged myself to our.. _my.._ bedroom and sat on the bed, almost in defeat. Looking for a fight with the Volturi wouldn't fix anything. I let my mind close over, and allowed the painful memories to flow.

**EmPOV**

I stared out over the water, trying to hold back the screams. The agony. As soon as Bella left me to go to Nessie, I left. I didn't have the strength to run, so I walked through the woods, almost in a daze, after crumpling to the ground when I reached my desitination. I looked over the waterfall, wishing my Rose was sitting next to me. I had never been to this place without her, but I felt like I would feel her most here, but I didn't. I was utterly alone. I let my mind drift over the first time we found this place...

_"Emmett, hurry up!" Rosalie flew through the tree's, daring me to catch her. We were hunting, after a very energetic sex marathon. We had never been to this part in the woods, only having moved to Forks three days ago. I could see nothing but tree's, with an occasional flash of yellow through the green. "I'm faster than you Em, and you know it!" She laughed. Her laugh was a blissful sound, I hadn't heard her laugh that freely in a while. _

_I caught up with her, but she wasn't running. She was standing still, mesmerised by a drop. I heard the water flowing, and wrapping my arm around her waist, I peered over the edge, and found myself smiling at the most beautiful waterfall I had ever seen. The top, where the water poured over gracefully, was covered with daisies. The drop_ _wasn't massive, it was quite petite, but in a humble way. The bottom of the fall was surrounded by rocks, but in all the right places, causing the water to run in a little stream, continuing throughout the woods._

_"It's beautiful." Rosie murmured. _

_"It is." I agreed, not wanting to ruin this perfect moment by comparing it too her, not wanting to say much else. I sat down on the grass overlooking the water, and pulled Rose down with me. We sat together comfortably, Rose leaning into me. I started playing with her hair, not saying anything. We didn't have to, not yet. We sat together for a few hours like that, perfectly content. The weather was surpisingly nice, and I stopped watching the water and gazed at my gorgeous wife sparkling._

_"You're staring at me." Rosalise whispered. _

_"It's kind of hard not too, you're breathtaking." I kissed the top of her head, and she leaned against my chest. _

_"Can you just imagine it, Emmett?" She murmured._

_"Imagine what, sweetheart?" _

_"What it would be like, having our children sitting here with us. Eating a picnic, taking pictures. You carrying our little girl on your shoulders and playing soccer with our son." Her voice was calm, but I could hear the longing._

_"Baby, I know." We didn't normally talk about this, I thought it was too painful for her. Before my change, I had never really been interested in marrying and having children. But somehow, after finding Rosalie, I knew how much I really wanted it. To have a family with my miracle. "But just think. Instead, we get to be together forever." I tipped her chin up and looked into her eyes._

_She smiled her stunning smile, and pressed her lips to mine. "Forever, baby." _

Remembering this wasn't as difficult as I would have thought. It was still painful, as it would be loosing a mate. Maybe I was still in shock, but sometime whilst sitting at our waterfall, I realised that Rose and I would always be together. It sounded so cheesy, but it would sound. My world was crashing down around me, but I knew that if Rose was sitting with me now, she would tell me to smile and get a grip of myself.

I laughed at this, knowing that's exactly what she would be saying. "Rosie, you'd be feeling the same way as me." I murmured aloud, almost as if she was listening.. I had to hope she would be.

I would never truly get over this, and never be myself again, but I had to try, because Rosalie wouldn't want me to live my life this way, as I wouldn't want it for her. I decided whilst looking at one of our happiest memories, the place where we had spent more of our time over the past seven years, that I would try to be happy. Fir Rosalie. Right now, I felt like I had to be as close to my Rose as possible, so I figured the best place to go would be home. Our real home, in Alaska, where we got married.

I sighed, and began running home to comfort the remainder of my family, not ready to say goodbye to my wife.

**A/N I realise these chapters aren't the longest, they are difficult to write! I want to capture the feelings as much as possible without it being too much, but i'm not sure how far to go. **

**as always, review. it helps me, and will encourage me to update soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N i'm addicted. i can't stop writing! one of the reasons is because people are reviewing. i appreciate it a lot, i really do. if i write anything that confuses anyone, or anything like that, please, tell me. i'm trying to get as readers as possible because all i want is people to enjoy this story, so tell your friends, tweet this story, facebook, tumblr, anything. it'll encourage me to keep writing as often as possible, because i want to know the outcome as much as you all, because i don't know the full story line. **

**enjoy..**

**BPOV**

I couldn't go to the cottage, it would be too painful. There is nothing for me at that place now. My birthday present from five years ago was the location of countless happy memories, memories that I couldn't face...

For the first time in five years, I wished that I could sleep. Even just a few hours away from this agony would be a blissful thing. I felt.. incomplete. Like I was floating, but I couldn't let myself drown in my misery. I had to stay stong for my daughter, and for the remainder of my family. Carlisle and Esme were still in Paris, enjoying their vacation. I should call them and tell them to come home, but I want to give them a few more happy days of the ignorant bliss they were in, unaware of what waited for them back home. I knew it was the wrong thing to do, but there was enough pain here already, and we had to try and ease that as much as possible.

Renesmee was crying into Jake's shoulder, whilst he just sat there and let her, knowing it's what she needs right now. I caught his eye, and silently thanked him. He nodded, and I knew he would keep my baby grounded. She had just lost her father, she needed someone special in her life. I needed her too, like I know she needs me. I watched as Nessie put her hand to Jake's face, and a tear falling from his eye. I didn't really want to know what she was showing him, so I walked out of the room into the kitchen, giving them their privacy.

I glanced at my wedding ring still sitting proudly on my third finger, and a thought occured to me. _Where is Edw.. my husbands ring? _I couldn't say his name, I couldn't even think it. Again, I was reminded of when he left me, all those years ago.. it was the worst period of my life. I couldn't go through that again, I wouldn't. The ring would be with his ashes, no doubt, but I couldn't go into that room and face it, not yet.

The difference between then and now is clear. Back then, in my dark human days, there was no reminder of him at all, I could have imagined him. But here, traces of who he was, little things were everywhere I looked. The piano sitting proudly, music sheets sitting everywhere, and most importantly, Nessie. There was an amazing person in my life who was half him, and for that, I was so thankful.

I knew that he would always be with me, in a way.

Almost silently, Emmett entered the room. I didn't look up until he took my hand.

"Hey." he smiled softly. He looked so sad, I hated it. Obviously he was going to be broken, like I was, but I had never seen Emmett look this way. "How are you? No, wait, stupid question." He shook his head at himself, and I chuckled a dry laugh, mostly for Em's sake.

"I'm okay.. Emmett, how are we going to get past this?" I whispered.

"I don't know Bella, but I promise you, I will get us through this. Me, you, Jasper, Nessie, Esme and Carlisle. We will all be okay." His voice rang with determination.

"I believe you Emmett." Maybe the others would be okay, eventually. I don't see how I could survive this, but I had to try. "But why? Why did they do it? We have been so good.." If I could be crying, I would be hysterical. I felt like a zombie, trapped in this glorious body.

"I don't know, but believe me, I will find out."

"I know you will Emmett. You have always took care of me, of us. I love you." I nudged his shoulder, smiling weakly at him.

"I love you too Bells. I always have." He grabbed me in a bear crushing hug. It made me smile. A human memory of Jacob hugging me like this flashed in my mind. That made me smile even more, because I hadn't remembered a human memory in a long time.

"Love you, Jake." I murmured. I know he could hear me, but he was too caught up with Renesmee to answer.

"How's Jasper?" I pulled back, and looked at his face when I asked that. Emmett's face crumpled for a second, then he looked at me.

"Not good. He's in his room. Bella, I'm really worried for him. What if he goes of the rails again? What if he leaves us and.."

"Don't even think it. Jasper will never return to human blood, never." I said firmly. I squeezed his hand, then let go. "I should go see him." Emmett nodded silently, then left the room to go to his own. _Please let Jasper be okay.._

I walked at human speed up the stairs, almost putting this off, and knocked on Jasper's door.

"Jazz? May I come in?" No answer. "Jasper?" There was still no answer, so I gently opened the door, no where near prepared for what I saw.

Jasper was curled up in a ball on the center of the large bed he used to share with Alice, staring blankly ahead. His face was like stone, showing no emotions. He looked.. dead. I walked over to the bed, and dropped to my knee's. "Jasper?" I whispered. But he didn't move, he didn't even acknowledge that I was sitting there. I just stared into his eyes, pleading him. Could a vampire go into pure shock? I couldn't really see it happening.

I figured that it probably wasn't doing any good me sitting here, he would want his privacy. But when I tried to stand, he grabbed my hand and held on to it tight. It broke my dead heart.

"Bella." He whispered. It was a broken whisper, the pain echoing louder than any siren could. "Don't leave me."

"Oh Jasper." I breathed. I don't know how long we sat there, Jasper curled in a ball, me sitting beside the bed, our hands grasping. It was a simple thing, but somehow, I felt like it was helping. I knew we'd be sitting there for a while, and at some point, it really hit me that my best friend was gone. I made sure that my shield was up so Jasper couldn't feel me, and started letting my mind drift over some precious memories..

_"Alice, I am not wearing that." The dress I was staring at left little to the imagination, but somehow managed to be sophisticated. It was navy, and dipped down to my chest. It had an open back, and fell to the groud. It was stunning, but not me._

_"Yes, Bella, you are!" Alice giggled. Tomorrow night, Edward and I would be married a year, and he was taking me out. I don't know where, we couldn't eat anything. Alice had took me shopping for the millionth time, and we were in a private dressing room, Alice thrusting clothes at the poor girl who was helping us out. She seemed pretty flustered, each of these dresses cost about $500. And the fact that both of us looked like models... stupid vampire beauty._

_"Why this dress? We don't even know where Edward is taking me!"_

_"You don't." She looked at me innocently. Damn it, sometimes I hate her ability! I looked at her pleadingly, but she laughed at my expression. "Bella, you are wearing that dress. Obviously with a gorgeous shrug, and a cute pair of shoes." When I groaned, she playfully slapped me, laughing. "Bella! Come on! You married my brother, at least let me pick your outfit! Please please pleaseee!" I glared at her, sensing what was coming._

_"Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes, no, no, no. Don't do this to me!" She knew no one could say no to her when she pulled that face. "Fine! You pick." I ran my hands through my hair, and laughed at her when she began jumping up and down. _

_"Yay! I love you Bella!" She hugged me tightly, almost throwing me off balance. _

_"I love you too, my little pixie."_

I was pulled from my memory when Jasper started moaning. "Alice. My Alice." If my heart was broken before, I don't know what it would be now. Jasper looked up at me, and began shaking his head. When I started standing up again, he gripped my arms and sighed. "Stay with me. Please."

I waited a second before returning to my place, taking his hand again. "For as long as you need me."

**NPOV**

How could I still be crying? How could I still have any tearducts left? I focused in on Jacob, who was wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"Jake, you stayed." I whispered.

"Of course I did. I will always stay with you." He looked like he was going to burst into tears himself, and I couldn't take that. I had to pull myself together. I sat up properly and took Jacob's hand.

"Where is my Mom?" I murmured, trying to find my voice. It croaked, a result of crying for so long.

"She's with Jasper." Jasper? That felt odd. Mom and Jasper had never been close, it was always Mom and Emmett. Or Alice.

Alice.

My aunt. Gone. Just like my Dad. Just like Rosalie.

"Oh my god. No." I flew out of Jacob's arms and ran to _that _room. Why was I doing this? I wasn't sure. But as I crouched over the three little piles, I spotted something through my tears. A ring.

A ring beside my father's ashes. A necklace beside Alice's. A enscripted bracelet reading 'Emmett' beside Rose's.

I felt an odd sensation rising from deep within me that I had never felt before. Anger. I stood up to face Jacob.

"Why?" I screamed. "Why us? What did we do? How dare they come and ruin our family." I growled. I was furious. And I felt like I was allowed. I ran from room to room, hitting anything and everything. I flung lamps, books, vases, anything I could get my hands on, further destroying Esme's perfect home, adding to the wreckage Emmett caused earlier. Emmett came running, and looked around him in bewilderment.

"Nessie? What the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

"They killed them. They just killed them for no reason. Dad, Alice, Rosalie? Gone." I cried. Then, as soon as the anger came, it left. I felt nothing but pain, and I almost prefered the anger.

"Nessie. I get it and I understand. But they wouldn't want this. They wouldn't want us to be like this. We have to try and calm down, for their sakes. They would want us to be happy, and we're going to try." Emmett sat me down, and joined me on the sofa. "It's just what the Volturi want. Don't please them." He was right, I knew he was right, we all did. I know Mom and Jasper could hear us, but they stayed put. "It will never be the same, I know that. We can never replace them, and we can never get them back. We are a long way of accepting what happened, but we have got to do our best. Can you do that? For them?"

Emmett just watched me, waiting patiently.

"Yes." I sighed. "I can do that." The pain still stung harshly, beginning to feel like it would stay there permanently. "You're right. But I need to go do something." I informed him as I stood up, walking into the kitchen.

"And what's that?" He called.

"Call Esme." I stated.

**A/N i would write the next part, but i feel like enough has went into this chapter. i hope that i got the feelings right.. **

**review me and give your idea's for what should go down when nessie phones esme. seriously, the review button is right down there!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A_/N i can't believe i'm back again, so soon! at some point soon, my updates are going to lengthen, because I have a lot of school work ahead, unfortunatly. **

**some of you were wondering why Emmett was so calm, and telling everyone they need to move on. He always was the most laid back one, and I think that he was the first to realise that Rose, Alice and Edward wouldn't want them to live broken. I mean, obviously he feels the pain, who wouldn't, but he won't let it control his life, because Rosalie wouldn't want that.**

**time to hear Jake's side of things, agreed? I'm still switching POVs often, and if any of you don't like that, tell me. I write to please all of you! Wow, I need to shut up.**

**I own nothing, okay? okay.**

**JacobPOV**

I sat patiently on the couch, waiting for my gorgeous, brave girl to finish her talk with Emmett, after having her well deserved anger fit. It was understandable, even I was close to losing it. A selfish thought flew through my head, but I had to pull it back. There was no room for that right now, Nessie needed me, more than she ever has. It was painful to be away from her, even though I was only a few metres away.

I needed her in my arms, like she had been for the last hour. As I sat there listening to her broken sobs, my heart broke in half. I wished that I could take her pain, but in a disgusting way, I felt like she had to feel it.

I could have been listening to what Emmett and Ness were talking about, but I almost didn't want to. Nessie needed her uncle, and he needed her.

I sat waiting patiently, and started thinking about how different it would be from now on. _No one to fight with. _Not that I ever really enjoyed fighting. Rosalie was gone, along with Alice and Edward. The silence rung volumes. Normally, Alice would be hopping about, trying to get someone to go shopping. It felt shockingly empty around here.

I thought back over all my memories with Edward. The pain, the anger that I felt over him returning, and trying to take my Bella from me. He was so controlling, thank God he lost touch of that habit. Despite everything, I would miss him. Maybe not like I would miss Alice. We had began to be quite close.

Before I could think this over some more, and begin to mourn the annoying little pixie who I called my friend, Nessie walked calmly into the room, and walked directly to the phone. My baby's beautiful face was tear stained, and her breathing was wragged.

"Sweetie, who are you calling?" I was careful, I didn't want to push her to far by saying something stupid.

"Esme." She murmured. She joined me on the sofa, taking my hand. I began rubbing small circles on that hand because I knew that calmed her.

"Hello, Esme? Yes, I'm fine." I knew she meant physically. "Esme, listen," she said clearly, after taking a deep breath. "We need to talk." I knew she would want her privacy for this, and as much as I hated leaving her, I had to. I stroked her cheek, then I figured I would get some food to distract myself.

I walked the well known path to the fridge, feeling stupid. _Now isn't the time for food._ I opened the fridge expecting the food Esme stocks for me.. Nothing, _nothing_, could prepare me for what sat before me.

A plain envolope was sitting waiting beside the egg's, with the words 'Jacob' enscripted in Edward's fancy writing. I didn't want Nessie, or anyone, to realise what I had found, so I silently opened it, the single tear falling from my eye.

_Jake,_

_Take care of my girls._

_Edward._

And that was it. I fell to my knee's, truly starting feeling the loss of Edward, the person who I had envied, loathed and loved. The pain shook me, but the same thought as before flew through my head.

_At least it's not Bella._

**JPOV**

I had never felt this much emotional pain in my entire existence.. but I was numb. Bella had progressed from sitting holding my hand, to gently rocking me. I gripped onto her arm as if I were a young child. I felt as if I needed her, I needed this.. companionship. Bella and I had never been close, and yet here we were. It confused me. As thankful as I was that she was here, why wasn't Bella with Emmett? Or Nessie? I pulled my face back to look at her own. It pained me to move, to snap out of this bubble, but I had to see her face.

It looked like it was about to crumple in pain, but she was holding back. I looked into her eyes, and I knew she was looking at the exact same thing I was looking at. Emptiness.

I felt contradicted. I had never felt this lonely, this broken, but somehow being with Bella, and knowing she feet the same.. it comforted me. We had both lost our mate, the reason for existing. It was heartbreaking. The one person who had changed who I was, who had showed me this way of life, gone.

"She's gone." I repeated.

"I know." She replied softly, a flash of pain hitting me like lightning. Bella hadn't just lost her husband and mate, she had also lost her sister and best friend.

"And Rose." Bella nodded at my words. "And.. Edward."

"Yes." Bella's head fell into her hand, and I felt a wave of confusion. She looked up at me, astonished. Then, I seen it.

"Um, Bella? Are you crying?" I watched in disbelief as one tear ran down her beautiful face.

**EsmePOV**

Carlise and I sat quietly on the plane home, not speaking one word, but he held my hand to his chest. I stared blankly ahead, wishing I could sob.

Three of my children, my darlings. Dead. What was I supposed to do? _No, no._ I couldn't think about that yet. All I had was to concentrate on the fact that everyone else was okay.. I had to stay strong for my children, and my husband. I at least had to do that for them.

**CPOV**

This was agony. Not only had I just lost Edward, Alice and Rose, I had to watch my wife go through this pain. As selfish as it was, that was the worst part. Of course I was utterly devastated, how could I not be? My first companion was gone, along with two of my daughters. I was not used to feeling the loss of a family member. I didn't even want to think about what was happening at home right now. I thought back over the phone call my wife had just endured...

_'Esme, listen. We need to talk.' I heard my granddaughter say nervously through the phone. _

_Nessie? I sat at the kitchen table, deeply involved in a book, whilst Esme was writing a letter to her friend in England. _

_"Of course, Nessie, go ahead." Esme put her pen down, and sat waiting patiently._

_The next few minutes went by very slowly. After Nessie had choked out the horrifying words, the phone slid out of Esme's hands. She fell towards the floor and screamed in agony. She sobbed tearless sobs as I ran to catch her, and continued screaming._

_"Darling, darling, shh now. It will all be okay." It was useless trying to calm her. Both of our worlds had just been turned upside down, and I felt a large hole starting to form in both of our chests, a hole that would remain there for the rest of our existence's._

We sat in silence for the remainder of the trip. There was no need to talk, the silence suited our feelings. Neither of us talked until we were in my car driving up our driveway.

"Carlisle, how are we supposed to do this?" Esme murmurmed. She looked straight at me, but there was no feelings in her eyes. It knocked the breath out of me, but I couldn't let her know that, she had enough to deal with.

"Together." I smiled weakly at her. We got out of the car, and began walking up the pathway, when Jasper opened the door and waited for us calmly. I was a little shocked to see him, and he felt that. He sent a wave of calm out to both of us, making me feel unbalanced. Esme ran into his arms and hugged him tight, as if she would never let go. He returned the hug and kissed her cheek, then turned to me.

"Carlisle. We have another problem."

**A/N i just couldn't include the actual conversation that Esme and Nessie had, too heartbreaking. A few of you might be dissapointed that it was a conversation over the phone, but just be patient for the next chapter and i'll explain through that.**

**LOOK AT THIS. If I don't reach 50 reviews in the next few days, I won't include the deep Esme/Emmett I have planned for chapter seven. So, REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N not really got anything to say to be honest, except a massive THANK YOU, to anyone who has reviewed, or favourited me and/or this story. as always, suggestions are welcome! **

**oh, and someone asked why Nessie just refers to everyone with their name, and not aunt uncle etc. they just feel that for a family of vampires, its irrelevant.**

**cool beans.**

**EmPOV**

I don't know why I'm so calm, it doesn't feel right. I want to be hysterical, I want to be depressed. All I feel is loss and anger. Anger at the monsters who did this to us.. I don't know how, but I will find out why they did this. I had to stay calm, it was the only way I was going to find out who did this to my Rose. I felt like I had to stay calm for her, too.

After my talk with Nessie, I left her to phone Esme. I didn't know what she was going to say to them, but I didn't want to be there to hear it. Nessie had Jacob with her, she didn't need anyone else. I walked upstairs and gently knocked on Jasper's door. The two of them had been up here a long time, and I was starting to get a little worried. They were still in there, I sensed them.

"Come in Emmett." Jasper murmured. I entered the room to find both Bella and Jasper looking shocked and confused. I didn't expect this, I expected.. well, I don't really know what I expected.

"What's wrong?" I was cautious, I didn't want to set off anything. Bella looked up at me, and I watched in disbelief as a tear fell down her cheek.

"What the..?"

"There it is again!" Jasper interrupted. "Bella, how are you doing this?" Jasper caught the tear with his finger and looked at it closely.

"I.. I don't know. How am I doing it?" Bella seemed dazed.

We sat and stared at Bella for another few minutes, until Nessie came barging in. "Mom, I need to talk.." She looked around all of us in confusion. "What are you all staring at?" She focused in on Bella, then gasped. "Mom! You're crying?" She ran over to Bella and sat down beside her.

"Sweetie, don't worry, there'll be a perfectly good explanation why I'm crying. Oh, we need Carlisle.. Dammit! I forgot about Carlisle and Esme!" Bella caught mine and Jasper's eyes frantically.

"Um, yeah Mom, about that.."

**BPOV**

"You told your grandparents that three of there children had died _over the phone?_" I was pacing up and down, shouting at Nessie. I shouldn't be shouting, I know that, Nessie didn't need that just now, but I couldn't seem to help it.

When tears started flowing down her gorgeous face, I walked back over to the bed and grabbed her in a hug. "I'm sorry I shouted sweetie, but why? I was going to do that." Although I couldn't believe she did that, I was actually a little relieved. I thought I would be the one who had to tell Esme and Carlisle.

"I'm so sorry Mom. I phoned Esme to tell her to come home, just that, but then I started crying!" Her voice was getting higher with each word, and I had to calm her down. _Good thing we've got an empath. _Jasper didn't need me to ask him, he sent a wave of calm over our way. "Esme asked why I was crying, and I just told her, it just came blurting out! I'm so sorry Mom, I'm sorry!"

"Oh baby, it's okay." I whispered. "Shh, shh now. I'm here." I let Nessie cry into my shoulder for a few minutes because she needed to let it out, I knew that.

I could now too. I could cry, and that scared the living daylight out of me. I had to talk to Carlisle, now. But they would be on a plane on the way home, I knew it.

"Sweetheart, when did you call Esme?" I softy asked her.

"About an hour ago." Yeah, they would be on a plane. I looked over at Jasper, who was sitting quietly. When he saw I was looking at him, he smiled at me. _He is holding up so well, along with Emmett. _Emmett was so calm. He was sitting on the desk by the door, waiting.

I suppose that's all we have to do. Wait.

"Let's go sit downstairs guys, wait for Esme and Carlisle." I murmured. Emmett walked with Nessie, his arm around her shoulder as he hugged her tight, as they walked ahead. He was such an amazing uncle, he always had been. I waited for Jasper patiently.

"They're really gone." He murmured. I softly walked over to him and took his hand.

"Yes." I whispered. "Yes they are." I tried to pull him up, but couldn't seem to manage it. He stood up and looked at me.

"Are you okay Bells?" He looked worried.

"Yeah Jazz, I feel fine. Physically." I added. He nodded in understandment as we walked down stairs together.

We sat quietly for another hour, just waiting. It was strange not knowing when they were arriving, because Alice always foreseen that. Not knowing. It felt scary, I had forgotten what it was like.

Eventually, we heard a car drive up the driveway. Jasper looked at me from across the room and cocked his head a bit, smiling. He inclined his head in a way of saying 'come on', and I stood up taking a deep breath. If anyone was to know what was wrong with me, Carlisle would. Jasper opened the front door and leaned against it, as Esme ran into his arms. He kissed her cheek, then Esme turned to me.

"Bella." She whispered, and reached out for my hand.

"Carlisle. We have another problem." Jasper informed him. Esme looked around wildly, trying to count all of us.

"Esme, it's okay. No one else is hurt." I assured her.

"Then, what's the problem?" She was confused, and rightly so.

I looked at Jasper for help, and he decided just to out with it. He cleared his throat, and turned to Carlisle. "Bella was crying earlier." Esme gasped, and Carlisle looked at me like I had just walked in and asked for a million dollars, pure shock.

"Real tears?" He asked. I nodded, and he shook his head.

"I was afraid this would happen." He muttured, almost to himself.

"What? That what would happen?" I felt scared, so I felt Jasper send me a dose of tranquility. Carlisle looked at us all, then sighed.

"You should all sit down." I walked over to Jasper and took his hand as I sat down with him.

I don't know what happened in his room a few hours ago, but I needed to sit with him, I felt like I needed this friendship.

"Bella.." Carlisle started, then seemed lost for words. That was strange, he always knew what to say. "When a vampire bites a human, and turns her, it is that vampire's venom that pumps through the human's body. So, essentially, a part of Edward lives in you, just as much as a part of him lives in Nessie."

"Yes, I know all this. Carlisle, why.."

"Be patient. It appears, Bella, that when Edward.. died.. the part of Edward inside of you died too." He had been looking down, but on the last word he looked straight at me.

The shock coursed through my body. "What are you saying?"

"Bella.. you're half human."

**JPOV**

"Bella.. you're half human." Carlisle stated. I felt the shock throughout the room, and more tears falling from Bella's eyes. I grasped her hand harder in comfort.

"Wait, then why am I not half human? And Emmett?" I asked him, as if he was stupid.

"Because Alice and Rose didn't turn you. Jasper, Maria turned you and I turned Emmett myself."

"Then, why have I never heard of this theory?"

"It's not commonly talked about. It doesn't matter if you are mates or not, it is always the person who turned you. But, you have to be a full vampire for it to take effect. For example, if Bella and Edward both died, Nessie wouldn't turn into a full human, although the half vampire in her is half Edward."

"Are you sure?" Bella whispered.

"Yes Bella, I'm certain. Do you feel different? I mean, you can already see your eyes changing." I looked into Bella's eyes, and right enough, the brown was seeping through the amber.

"Yes, earlier I couldn't pull Jasper to his feet." She was scared and confused, my dead heart bled for her.

"I bet in a few hours you'll be able to hear your heartbeat." Carlisle said softly to Bella. "You're just like Nessie. You can eat human food, have children.. see Renee."

Bella looked up at me, fresh tears squeezing from her eyes. I thought she would be happy - in a way - but her next question was not at all expected.

"Can I be turned back into a full vampire?"

**A/N good, or not good? oh i don't know! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N thank you to everyone, i have lost count of how many people have put this story on their Story Alerts! it's amazing! I hope that I am meeting everyones standards, especially on the feelings.. my friend said to me today: 'i forgot that it was you writing this, it was like Meyer'. this was both unbelievable and untrue, but THANK YOU AMY, I FLOVE YOU.**

**This isn't going to be a very long chapter. My mother is returning from a holiday tonight, so I don't have long, but I definetly want to get another chapter out for you guys! **

**i don't feel like i'm getting anywhere in this story, so after this chapter, it will start properly. **

**enjoy! **

**BPOV**

I stood infront of the same full length mirror I first looked into when I woke up almost six years ago, a tear falling down my face. I was looking into brown eyes, the same brown eyes that I had worn for 18 years of my life, the same brown eyes that Edward fell in love with. It was unfair. I had spent so long waiting for the day I would officially be a Cullen. I missed my golden eyes that I had worked so hard to get. As I stood myself and cried, I remembered the day my eyes had fully changed into that beautiful colour..

_"Edward! EDWARD!" I squealed, running around the house looking for him. He came sprinting to me, worried. He had just returned from a hunt, and his face was like a storm, he had thought something was happening. When he realised it was just my excitement, he relaxed._

_"Oh, love! You scared me.. What were you shouting for?"_

_"My eyes! LOOK AT MY EYES!" As he focused in on them, the biggest grin spread across his face. I was jumping up and down in happiness. Those horrid, horrid red eyes were offically gone, and they would never return. Edward glided over to me and crushed his lips to mine. _

_After a very long, passionate kiss, he touched his forehead to mine. "I love you so much, you are one hundred percent, completely mine."_

_"Forever." I agreed, pulling him closer to my body as we sped to the bedroom, ready to celebrate._

I was trying to find a bright side to this whole situation, but the only one I could come up with was that I was the same kind of vampire as my daughter. Other than that, there was nothing that could make this better. I had just lost my reason for existing, and the part of me that was strongly connected to that man. Carlisle had explained everything. When I asked why I was still half vampire, he told me that because half of Edward's venom changed my blood into my own personal venom. Since I didn't die, that part of vampire was still intact.

I could still hunt, and I did need that, but the thirst wasn't as bad as it was. I could eat human food, and half of my body was working again. Thankfully, I wouldn't continue on my period. That's the last thing I need. At least I still had my gift.

My shield had proven to be an amazing talent over the years. It was amusing sometimes. I could stop Edward reading people's thoughts, and stop Jasper from manipulating people's emotions, and it drove them crazy. I hadn't had another use to use it to protect my family.

Somehow, miraculously, I could think Edward's name. And, a lot of my human memories were coming back to me. I remembered when he left me all those years ago, I couldn't think or say his name. This was showing me just how much I had grown, but I think that if Nessie wasn't here, it would be a lot tougher. I was proud of myself. In the past twenty-four hours, I had lost my love, my best friend, and my sister. I had also returned to being human, and I was still standing.

I missed the vampire Bella. Already. I miss the way I could hear _everything._ I miss being able to hear everything. I miss feeling like nothing could hurt me, physically.

I needed to be a vampire again.

I sat down on the sofa and let my emotions take over. I sobbed, and it felt good, despite everything. It was a good way to get my feelings out. A thought occured to me suddenly, and it made me feel so much better.

_I can sleep._

It was a moment of sunshine through this thunderstorm. I could get some time away frrom reality. But as quickly as it came, a flash of lightning struck my sunshine. Yes, I could sleep. But I could also dream.

This thought frightened me. I remember all my nightmares when Edward left before, waking up screaming in the middle of the night. I was terrified, but I felt a wave of calm go through me.

Jasper calmly walked into the sitting room, and kneeled infront of me.

"Hey." He murmured, smiling at me. It wasn't quite my favourite crooked smile, but it had character. I just looked at him, pulling my shield up so he couldn't feel me.

"Bella, why are you blocking me?" He looked so worried, and took my hand gently.

"Because you don't need to feel what I'm feeling right now."

He nodded in understandment, then looked at me seriously.

"Bella.. why did you ask Carlisle if you can be turned into a full vampire again?"

I looked away from him, biting my lip. How could I get him to understand?

"Because it was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I can't go back to being human! Not when I have been a vampire for five years. Think about it. Think about how much longer you have been a vampire, could you go back to being human, even if it is only half?" I asked him.

"It would be difficult." He admitted. "But think about it Bella. You can have another bab.."

"I DON'T WANT ANOTHER BABY!" I screamed at him, all of my anger pouring out. I started sobbing, standing up, pacing the room, and continued. "Why would I? I was perfectly, and blissfully happy. Me, Edward and Renesmee. I didn't need anyone else! I had a life, a good one." Jasper didn't deserve this, but it was a long time coming.

"Darlin', I know. I know exactly how you feel. I do. But they wouldn't want this, they would want you to live your life." Jasper repeated. "And Nessie needs you to stay calm. And.." Jasper stopped, and looked down.

"Jazz, what is it?" I had calmed down at Jasper's words, just like he intended after I dropped my shield.

"I need you too." He whispered. He looked up at me, and there was so much pain in his eyes. I walked over to him slowly, and hugged him. It was gentle, he needed this so much.

"Oh, Jasper." I sighed. "I'm here." I had this.. feeling, that we would be good friends, and I would need him. It would take a long time to accept that Edward truly isn't coming back. But with Jasper's help, and him holding him right now, I knew we would eventually be okay. We stayed hugging for a little while, until he spoke up.

"I can hear your heartbeat." _Was that supposed to be a good thing?_

"Yeah.." More tears. I hadn't stopped crying, I wanted it to stop so bad.

"And darlin'? To answer your earlier question.." I looked at up at him, and he sighed before continuing. "You can be turned into a full vampire again."

I smiled into his shoulder, and murmured a 'thank you'. I would have time for questions later, but right now I had to think of a way to get my life back, no matter what it took.

**A/N i'm sorry for the short chapter! i'm a little unsure on this chapter, it feels a little empty. I don't know, that could just be me. **

**YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! if you don't, how can I impove? suggestions are always welcome, remember.**

**REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**U/N i'm sorry it's been a few days. i'll try to update as often as possible until i've finished this story. i finally figured out the full story line, woo! rather proud of myself. **

**this fanfic is rated M.. i'm thinking of writing a lemon at some point in this story, would everyone be okay with that? you guys need to tell me stuff, so i can make this fanfiction better for all of you!**

**ready to say goodbye to our former Cullen's?**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**JPOV**

The funeral is tomorrow. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this.. I already said goodbye to Alice in private today.. it is too painful still to think about it, but it still feels like she's here. I can almost feel her excitement, her happiness. The funeral seems to make her death too permanent.

I didn't want to have one, but Esme is very determined. I remembered that painful conversation we had yesterday..

_I wandered slowly down the stairs after telling Bella she could turn into a full vampire again. I don't know what she is going to try and do, but she has to be careful, for Nessie. Esme was sitting quietly on the sofa with Nessie and Jacob, Carlisle was in his study, no doubt doing research on Bella's condition._

_I have no idea how to comfort my family, so I have to do the best I can. I sent them all a wave of tranquility, hoping to ease some of the tension. Esme smiled gratefully at me, and I knew she was being strong for all of us._

_"Jasper." She smiled. I felt her love for me, and I was thankful. I don't know what I would be doing right now if I didn't have my family, probably hunting some humans. I couldn't let myself go off the rails again, not after everything Alice had done for me. _

_She sighed as I sat down beside them, and she put my hand in hers. "Jasper.." She looked at me painfully. "We need to have a funeral." _

_Wait, what? "A.. a funeral?" I repeated. Nessie had slowly stood up, her cold eyes on her grandmother. Obviously, this was the first Esme had mentioned this. _

_"A funeral?" Nessie quietly said. _

_"I think it's the best idea. Your father's.. ashes.. are in a gorgeous wooden box, and so are Alice's and Rose's. Each box has a different design, I did it earlier. But I have an idea.. outside, somewhere, we will have a funeral and bury a personal item for each of them. And Ness, you can go with your mother to scatter your father's ashes somewhere private that matttered. Emmett can take Rose's somewhere, and Jazz.." She turned to me, putting her hand on my cheek. "You can take Alice's somewhere that mattered to the both of you." _

_Nessie had started crying again, and ran to Jacob. "Jake.. this is too much." She whispered brokenly. _

_"Ness.." I started. "I can feel your agony, and I understand. I also feel your confusion. We are all confused, and angry. But we have to do this, to say goodbye." _

_"I'll never say goodbye." Nessie whispered, but I felt her acceptance. She motioned Jake to follow her, and they exited out into the woods together. _

_We had to do this for them, like a normal family would._

_"When?"_

_"In two days."_

I still had to pick a personal item for Alice. Well, I already had a few. The necklace that was in her ashes.. but it doesn't seem enough. I had asked Esme if I can put more than one item in, and, of course, she said that was fine.

So far, I had the necklace, her favourite pair of shoes and a picture of Alice and I, just outside of Texas. But, still, it doesn't seem enough. I need something that really screams Alice. I knew that Bella was having some trouble choosing, but Emmett had chosen straight away. He had picked a little red box, which I didn't really understand. But Rose and Em were together a long time, it would be something private.

I didn't want to bother Bella, but I felt like I had to see her before this. I knew that Nessie was at Jake's, so she would be alone. Esme and Carlisle were out a hunt, and Emmett said he had to go and be close to Rose, which I don't know about either, but I understand it.

I gently knocked on her door, but there was no answer. I knocked another time, but again, no answer.

"Bella?" I opened the door and peered in, but the room was empty. I knew that she was in the house somewhere, because I could feel her emotionally. I looked throughout the house, but she was nowhere. I went out the back door, to find her.

Bella was sitting on a rocking chair on the porch, overlooking a stream running through the tree's. I sat infront of her calmly, watching the stream along with her. We didn't need to speak, the silence was comforting.

"Don't you think it's funny Jasper.." Bella murmured, still watching the water trickle along the rocks. "That the Volturi killed Edward and Alice, when they wanted them? But what I don't understand is, why Rose? What did they want Rosalie for?" A tear fell down Bella's face, but she still didn't move, she kept staring ahead. I knew that Bella and Rose had become close over the past five years, after the pregnancy. Bella and Rose were almost as close as Bella and Alice. She felt ashamed over her words, but I didn't get why.

"Bella, you don't need to feel ashamed, I thought of the same thing. I don't understand it, and it is driving me crazy." I was getting frustrated, and Bella could sense that. She stood up from the chair and sat down beside me.

"Jasper, we need to get past this. I don't know how, but I need you."

"Darlin'.. I'm not going anywhere. I would never hurt you." Bella smiled at this, and then chuckled. I felt her amusement, and nudged her softly.

"Do you remember my eighteenth birthday?" She chuckled.

How could I forget? The day that tore her apart. Alice had told me all about it, and I felt depressed about it for a long time. After Bella and Edward got married, it seemed to ease the pain a little, but I still feel incredibly guilty.

"Yes.. You have to believe me Bella.. I promise you, I will never hurt you again."

**THE NEXT DAY**

I was staring at a tiny hole in the ground, the hole that I was to place my items in. I put in the necklace, the shoes, the picture, and my final piece.

Early this morning, I had took a trip to a little shop outside of Seattle, and had my wedding ring, along with Alice's, combined. They were hooked around each other, unable to get set free. Inside both rings, I had the word 'always' inscribed.

I knew that Alice and I would never be apart, even if Alice was only with me in my heart. I stepped back, to let Emmett walk forward to the little hole next to Alice's. He bent down, and put the box into the hole, and whispered.

"Love ya, Blondie, you little bitch."

I chuckled. That was something Emmett would say. I could almost see Rosalise punching him.

Finally, Bella and Nessie walked forward. Bella turned to me, and I watched as the tears continued down her face.

"This is for Edward." She murmured. She opened her hand, and inside was a tape recorder. She pressed play, and the soft sound of a piano filled the air. Still playing, she bent down and put it in. She returned back to us, while Nessie still stood.

"Dad, I love you." Bella broke down at this, and leaned into me as she watched Renesmee also put in a picture. It was of Bella, Edward and herself as a baby. I knew it, because I was the one to take it.

Nessie walked back over to Jacob as he hugged her. Esme slowly walked over to the holes, and covered them up with three boxes, each with their names on it. The boxes sat perfectly.

Esme spoke three soft words. "We love you."

I closed my eyes as I thought over the previous day as I scattered my Alice's ashes infront of the place we first met. Bella grasped my hand, as we truly said goodbye to Edward, Alice and Rosalie.

**A/N hmmm, what do you think? review me! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N i'll admit, i kind of rushed the last chapter. it was my first update in a while, and I want to get the chapters out to you guys! **

**i've got a couple of recs. First: Leaves of Grass by Nauticalmass. This is my favourite of all time. A B/J. next, Innocence Lost by cullen818. this is a.m.a.z.i.n.g. but I STRONGLY reccommend the first.**

**I think we need some happiness, right?**

**BPOV**

The funeral was heartbreaking. The last thing I wanted to do was say goodbye, and quite frankly, I wasn't ready to do it.

It had been a week since the funeral, and I still wasn't over it. I had spent the last week around the house, apart from hunting.

I still hadn't been back to the cottage, I couldn't do it, not yet. Nothing was there for me. I had been borrowing Alice's clothes, which was really difficult. I still had a great sense of smell, so I walked about smelling like Alice. It was really tough on Jasper, I realised that, so I offered to wear Esme's, or Rosalie's, even though they wouldn't fit me. But Jasper had insisted.

"At least we can wear our clothes more than once now." He had joked.

I spent most of my time with Jasper, and I couldn't explain why. Emmett was never around. He was in Alaska just now, visiting some old friends who I had never met. I knew that Jasper wanted to visit his friends, Peter and Charlotte, but he told me that he wanted to stay here to be with me.

Nessie was always at Jacob's, which scared me a little bit. I mean, techinally, she is only five years old, although mentally and physically, she is about 16. But I trusted Jake, he would take care of her. Probably better than I could right now.

I just didn't know what to do with myself, my half human self.

I had to find someone to change me back. I asked Emmett, but he refused. I asked Carlisle, but he said he wouldn't be comfortable doing it. I didn't want to ask Esme, she was too fragile right now. The only one left was Jasper.

Of course I trusted him. I just don't know if he would want to. I would ask him when the time was right.

Being half human wasn't easy. I had cravings for human food that I didn't want to give in to, and I was so tired. I didn't want to sleep, so I tried to avoid it, and on top of all that, I was thirsty. Not as thirsty as before, but thirsty enough.

"Jasper?" I called. Almost immediatly he was at my door, to the room I had taken over. I had to sleep somewhere, right?

"Want to go a hunt?" His face relaxed into a smile. He held his hand out to me and I took it, as he led the way. It was comforting, knowing that he was going through the same thing I was, only he could feel my pain along with his own. I tried to block that as much as possible with my shield, but it wasn't always easy.

"Bella, you don't have to hide your feelings from me, I need to feel them." He called to me as we jumped out the window and started running. It was really irritating, I couldn't keep up with him, so he slowed right down.

"But Jazz, I don't want you to feel them." I didn't want him hurting anymore than necessary.

"I feel like I need to feel them, it will make me feel better."

"Jasper, that makes no sense." Despite the depressing situation, I laughed at him. I stopped running and doubled back, shocked. How could I just laugh? Jasper felt my shock and my shame, but he just smiled weakly at me. He walked over to me and took my hand.

"Bella, we don't need to be sad forever."

I had started crying, yet again. I was crying so much, I hated it.

"Shh, Bella. I'm not saying we shouldn't be sad. We should be, but we can't let it take over our life, we need to live it." I nodded at him, and he pulled me into a hug.

"Besides. You can't be crying, not when I've got a surprise for you." He smiled at me.

"Jasper! I hate surprises." I slapped him playfully, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I know you do! But you're just going to have to deal with it, darlin'." He winked at me. Although I did hate surprises, I couldn't help the gratefullness pouring from my body. How amazing was this man? I was upset that I had never got to know him. I don't really know why I had always avoided him, but I felt like I had to apologise.

"Jasper.. I'm sorry about the past seven odd years. I have always avoided you, and that was wrong. You're a part of my family, and I had never got to know you." I had kept looking down, feeling a bit awkward.

He just laughed. "Don't be Bella. I understand, I can be a bit strange and intimidating. I suppose I had always just stayed behind Alice, I followed her everywhere."

"Jasper, we don't need to talk about them."

"It's okay Bella, I don't mind. Do you mind talking about Edward?"

"No.. I guess not. I don't want his name to be a painful thing, I want to be able to talk about all the happy memories."

So we did. We spent the next hour walking to my surprise, talking about memories of Edward and Alice.

"No way! You guys didn't!" I cried, doubled over laughing.

"We did! We were in New York, it was raining, obviously, and we danced naked in Central Park. Well, the cops couldn't arrest us, could they? And if they did, we just had to dazzle them."

"Oh my god.. when was this?" I could somehow picture Alice doing this, but not Jasper.

"About 40 years ago.. It was crazy. Alice made me, obviously. What about you guys, did you do anything crazy?"

"Come on Jasper, this is Edward we're talking about." I chuckled.

"So? I remember Edward doing something crazy!"

"When was this? I haven't heard about this."

"Well, you won't have done, it was twenty years before you were even born! Alice, Edward, Rose and I went shopping, right? And Edward decides that he wants to go get a cheeseburger."

"A cheeseburger?" I laughed.

We continued on like that for a while, and it cheered me up. I could barely walk from laughing. I don't know why I hadn't been told all these stories before, it would have been fun teasing Edward and Alice.

It hadn't occured to me that we came out here to hunt, but hadn't gotten round to it yet. We had been walking at human pace for nearly two hours when Jasper told me to close my eyes. I had refused at first, but he talked me into it.

"Right, come on. Take my hand, that's it." He could barely contain the excitement in his voice. I was surprisingly eager to find out what it was, no one had done anything like this for me.

"Ready? Okay, open your eyes."

As I opened my eyes, I was shocked. It was so beautiful. I was staring at a beautiful field with lots of gorgeous flowers. It was nothing like the meadow though, the two were fire and ice. This field - well, the word 'field' sounds blunt - had the greenest grass I had every seen. At one side, beside a small stream was a rug. A picnic rug.

"Jazz, we won't be eating."

"Well, what's this?" He reached into his bag pack and pulled out two bottles filled with blood. I inhaled, and laughed.

"Mountain lion?" I giggled.

"What did you think Emmett was doing before he left? And also.." He reached into his bag. "Chocolate for the human, just incase." It smelt delicious, but he felt my hesitance.

"Bella, it's okay to give into your cravings." He reminded me.

Ten minutes later, I had finished the chocolate, and was still drinking the blood. We were sitting on the rug, looking onto the beautiful stream. I had started making a daisy chain, and Jasper had just began helping me.

"Jasper, let me ask you something." I murmured.

"Sure, Bella. Anything." He smiled at me.

"Why are you so interested in me?" I concentrated on the daisies, regretting I asked, but it had been eating away at me. I was so plain, even more so now I was half human.

"Bella.. You are fascinating, amazing. Funny." He grinned. "Who wouldn't be interested in you? You are great company." He inclined his head.

It made me laugh. "My southern gentleman." I pulled up short. I hadn't meant to call him mine. I caught his eye, scared. I wasn't scared of him, of course not. I was afraid that I had went to far, and he would get up and leave.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Jasper.." I whispered. "I didn't mean to call you mine.. I mean, I don't really know anything about you!"

He looked at me for a few minnutes, then spoke up. "What would you like to know darlin'?"

"Your history. I mean, before the war, before Maria." He took the daisy chain from me, and continued it alone, nodding.

"My family lived in Texas, in a small house in the south. I had an older brother, Jack, and we lived with my mother, Annie. We were a happy family, we didn't need anyone else. But, we were quickly running out of money."

"What about your father?" I asked him gently.

He ran his hands through his hair. "He died when I was very young, I never really knew him. Jack was eight, so he felt like he had to take care of my mother and myself." He stopped, and seemed to concentrate very hard on the daisies.

"Jasper.. do you mind talking about this?"

"No Bella, not at all. I just have trouble remembering, that's all... Shall I continue?" I nodded, and he did so. He told me about a dance he attended with his lady friend, he told me all about his human life.

He stopped after telling me that his mother died when he was in the army.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry." I held onto his hand.

He just smiled at me. "Don't be Bella, it's okay. I have you now." With that, he placed the daisy chain necklace around my neck, as we continued to listen to the soft trickle of the stream, feeling warmer than we had in ten days.

**A/N sooooo? **

**LOOK AT THIS. tell you friends about Realisation, put it on facebook, put it on twitter, put it on tumblr, ANYTHING. **

**and as always, thank you so much to those who are following, and REVIEW! It helps me so much, you guys have no idea.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N thank you to everyone to reviewed the last chapter:) **

**JPOV**

Most of my time was spent with Bella. Occasionally, I would go a hunt with Emmett, if he was around. Esme and Carlisle had gone to London, because Carlisle said that he wanted to feel his roots, and Esme wouldn't let him go alone. Normally, it was just Bella and I in the house, and sometimes Nessie, when she wasn't at school, out with her friends or with Jacob. I realised that she was trying to keep things normal, no matter how difficult is was.

Things had gotten easier. It wasn't back to what it was, but we were managing. If I didn't have Bella's friendship, I really don't know where I'd be.

We hadn't really talked about Bella being changed back into a full vampire. I knew she had asked everyone but me, and I felt that she wanted to. Every now and again, I'd catch her staring at me, feeling nervous, usually biting her lip.

The first time we had tried was this afternoon. It had been about three weeks after the funeral. We were sitting on the porch, watching the stream. We sat there a lot and talked, it was very calming.

"You know, I think I'd be a good director." She said lightly, keeping up the conversation. We talked about the most random things, and I was glad she was this comfortable with me to share.

"Yeah?" I laughed.

"Oh, yeah. But, it might be difficult seeing as I'm a vam.." She stopped mid-sentence and looked down, her eyebrows crushing together. Eventually, she looked up at me, sighing. "A half vampire." She finished. Her timing was amazing, at that exact moment, the sun burst out of the clouds. I sat there, sparkling away as bright as diamonds, whilst Bella's skin only shined dimly.

I felt for her, I truly did. If I was turned into a half human, if Maria is ever killed, I don't know how I could cope. She is doing amazing, considering everything.

"Bella, have you thought anymore about what you would like to do?" I softly asked.

"Yes, Jasper. I would like to be a full vampire again, but I don't really know how." She was staring into my eyes, and I couldn't make out what she was feeling. That was odd. As she is becoming more comfortable with me, she doesn't use her shield as much.

"I.. I would like you to do it." She continued. "But I don't want that responsibility held over you."

Responsibily? "Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Its.." But she was interrupted by a car. A car was pulling up the driveway, letting itself in. Bella jumped up from her rocking chair and grabbed my arm. She looked up at me, surprised.

"Jasper, what are you smiling at?" I didn't answer her, I just pointed at my two friends walking towards us, and grinned.

"Jasper!" Charlotte ran up and hugged me, kissing my cheek. "And you must be Bella." She smiled down at her.

"Charlotte, Peter! What the fuck are you guys doing here!" I laughed. I didn't know they were coming, it was amazing that they were here. I did want to visit them, but I didn't want to leave Bella all alone.

"Carlisle called us." Charlotte told me, smiling.

"Yeah, we came as soon as he called yesterday morning." Peter said. He looked down at Bella, and smiled. "Hey Bella, I'm Peter, and this is Charlotte." He shook her hand, and Charlotte hugged her.

"Hey." Bella murmured. The poor thing was shy. It made me laugh, and I took her warm hand, rubbing it to make it colder. Charlotte raised her eyebrows and looked at our joined hands. She caught my eye, and I shook my head.

"We hope you don't mind, Jasper, but we brought some bags. Is it okay if we stay a few days?"

"Of course, Charlotte! You two are welcome anytime." I smiled.

"Bella." Charlotte turned to her. "Would you like to go a walk with me?" She laughed at Bella's panicked expression. "No, not to hunt Bella, I know we don't have the same taste. Just a walk." Char offered her.

"Sure." Bella smiled, relieved.

"See you soon Bells." I kissed her cheek as she left, watching her walk with Charlotte, looking back before entering the woods.

I gestured Peter to go inside, and he laughed. "Man, you're such a gentleman. I'm from Texas too, am I a gentleman?"

He sat his bags down and plonked down on the sofa. I sat down across from him, running my hands through my hair.

"So what's the whole situation?" He asked. I didn't realise how much I had missed him. He didn't hold anything back, he always asked me what he wanted. It was nice being with someone who is so carefree.

I sighed. "Well, Bella is half human."

"Yes, Carlisle mentioned that, but he never explained how."

"It's complicated.. to simplify it, if the vampire who changed you dies, you turn half human because half the venom inside your body is that vampires. Somehow that part dies too.."

He thought this over for a few minutes, then sniffed. "So basically, if Maria dies you and I are fucked."

I laughed at him, punching his arm. "What?" He yelled defensively. "I don't get it, though. Why have we never heard of this?" I shook my head, still laughing.

"Wow Jasper. I thought you'd be broken, man." He was surprised. _That makes two of us._

"I was. Right after we found.. you know. It's getting easier, and I think that's because I'm spending so much time with Bella."

"Dude, I don't know how you are doing it. I've only been away from my mate for a few minutes and already it hurts, I feel the pull, here." He pointed to his chest.

I hadn't really thought about it that way. "Obviously it's painful. I always imagined that Alice and I would be together forever, and accepted that."

"Man, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of this, you guys don't deserve this.. Do you mind talking about it?" I felt his pain, and a little bit of anger, but I also felt that he was curious. He wanted to know what happened, and I didn't blame him.

"It's okay to ask questions Peter."

"Do you know why they did it?" He murmurmed. I just shook my head.

"No, we don't. But we will find out why, Emmett and I."

"And me. I'm happy to help with anything." He was determined. He wanted to know why as much as we did. He was upset, more so than I thought he would be, and he grieved for Emmett's wife. He had always gotten on with Rosalie. Not so much Alice or Edward, but Peter and Rose always had fun, probably because they were so alike.

"How's Emmett?" Because he spent some time with Rosalie when he visited, he had gotten to know Emmett as well, and they were friends.

"Not here, anyway. He was the calm one at the beginning, always telling us that they wouldn't want us to be miserable, and we shouldn't give the Volturi the satisfaction. I listened to him after I.." I stopped.

"After you?" Peter nudged.

"After I woke up." Peter was confused at this, so I explained. "After I found the ashes, I just went up to our.. my room and lay. And I let all my feelings drift off, and just lay there. The only thing I felt was pain. At some point, Bella came in and sat with me, holding me. We just sat together, and she helped me feel better, somehow. We still stayed there, until she started crying.

It was awful. We didn't know what was happening, or what to do, and we had to wait for Carlisle to get home from Paris. Then he told us."

"And what is Bella wanting to do?"

I finally looked up at him, after playing with my watch.

"She wants me to turn her back into a full vampire."

**BPOV**

I was surpised at how much I liked Charlotte. She is very kind, and I can tell how much she loves Jasper. We had walked into the middle of the woods, and had sat down on a big log in the middle of nowhere. I liked it, it was away from everything. Once we sat down, I smelt a deer, so I told Charlotte that I would be right back, and had my lunch.

"Was that good?" Charlotte asked as I sat back down, a look of disgust on her face. I started laughing, and it felt nice.

"Well, I think it is. You never know, you might like it." I joked.

"That's not happening." She muttured. I cleaned my hands with the gel in my pocket, still laughing, and looked at Charlotte. "So, Bella. What are you going to do?"

I didn't have to ask what she meant, I knew. I just shook my head, because I didn't know exactly what I was going to do.

"I understand you want Jasper to change you back into a full vampire?" She asked me.

I nodded, and sighed. "Yes, I do. I don't know why, Jasper and I had always avoided each other. When I was human Edward told me that Jasper couldn't contol himself around me, that he couldn't handle my blood, and when I was changed, it kind of stayed that way. I realise now that it was stupid, because he is more amazing than I could have ever thought." I laughed. "Did you know he actually took me for a picnic?"

Charlotte laughed along with me for a few seconds, then looked at me for a few seconds, and she seemed to really be thinking about something. "Bella, do you feel something for Jasper?" She finally asked.

I was shocked. How could she ask me that? I stood up, spluttering.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry." She stood up too and tried to take my hand, realising how that came out.

"Don't! How could you even ask me that, you bitch! My husband has only been dead three weeks! THREE WEEKS! And it wouldn't matter if it had been three years, I will always love Edward. Do you think that just because he died I could move on to another person? What kind of girl do you think I am! Let's see how you react if Peter ever dies." She flinched, but I didn't care. All the anger I had been bottling up just came pouring out. "I spent almost seven years with Edward, and I have a daughter with him, remember? I will always love him, no one else!"

"I didn't say you won't always love him! Bella, please, I'm sorry! Can't we just forget I asked that?"

I stared at her, my brown eyes cold. "No." I snapped, and started walking back towards my home. It was time to go to my real home, my cottage.

**A/N so? **

**BHIGRWNHORNGGNDR;SNB. attention caught? REVIEW. it helps me so so sooo much!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N sorry for not updating in while, been super busy.**

**a lot of people thought that Bella over reacted in the last chapter. i don't think she did! considering everything that happened, i think she has a right!**

**so, is she gonna find the letter?**

**JPOV**

I could feel the anger radiating off of Bella from miles away as she ran. I couldn't hear her, so she must have been far, but the anger and frustration was unmistakable.

"Dude, what's up?" Peter had asked when I had frozen. Peter and I had been watching a football game, to pass the time, as Peter had put it.

It was strange, I felt my own rage at someone making her feel that way.

_Charlotte. _

"It appears that your wife has done something to upset Bella." Right on cue, we heard Bella shut a door, but it wasn't here. _Where is she? _

The cottage.

"Bro, is Bella at her cottage?" He was stunned. He knew that Bella had not been back there as it had been too tough on her. "And what to you mean? What the fuck did Charlotte do?" He had turned and looked at me accusingly, no longer stunned.

"Peter, I don't know." I shook my head. His head snapped up as we watched Charlotte walk calmly towards us. She smiled, but I felt how guilty she felt.

"What happened?" I asked her gently. I wouldn't get an answer if I was demanding. Or I might, Peter and Charlotte knew how to deal with me, and wasn't scared when the Major appeared.

"Oh, Jasper, I'm so sorry." She whispered. Peter gently rocked her, glaring at me. I knew that look, the _don't even think about hurting her _look.

"What happened?" I repeated, a little more force in my voice.

"I.. I asked Bella if she had feelings for you." Charlottle murmured after a short pause of hesitation. I felt how sorry she was, but I was too worried about Bella to care.

"Charlotte.. how could you ask her that? Her husband, along with my wife, died. They _died. _And it was only three weeks ago! And like me? Come on!" I was pacing, trying to get my thoughts straight.

"It just came out, I didn't mean it! We were talking about Bella being changed back into a vampire.. a full vampire.. and that she wanted you to do it, and she was laughing about a picnic, and then it just came out!" She explained.

"She still wants me to change her?" I was furious at what Charlotte had said, but I was a little touched at what Bella wanted me to do. I finally felt truly needed, which I hadn't for a long time. Charlotte just nodded, and walked over to me. She took my hand, and looking straight into my eyes.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I know how much you are starting to care about Bella.. Not in a romantic way." She added quickly after seeing my face. "You don't want her to get hurt, that's all. You're her friend."

I sighed, and pulled her into a hug, at Peter's amusement. "It's okay Char.. but Bella is delicate just now, and for good reason. We need to be careful." At that exact moment, we heard a scream, the agony seeming to be louder than the scream itself.

**BPOV**

I ran as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast now. Quicker than a human, but not as fast as I'd like. I wanted to feel the wind rushing past my face, the feeling of freedom. I could barely see, my tears blocked my view. But, amazingly, I hadn't hit anything.

_'Bella, do you feel something for Jasper?'_

For a split second I seemed to think about it, and then I felt a spurt of anger go through my body. How could I even think about it? Edward was barely gone. And I will always love him, more than life itself. The rage seemed to help me run faster, and I headed towards my cottage.

_This is going to be difficult. _I knew that. But after what just happened with Charlotte, I needed to feel Edward around me. To feel his soul.

His soul. There had been some debate about that. Edward believed that he didn't have a soul, but I disagreed. And when Nessie was born, he didn't want to be a soulless father, so he struggled to change his mind. He assured me that he knew he did, but I could see it in his eyes. He thought he was forever a soulless monster.

_How's forever working out for ya, Edward?_

I felt shock wash through me as I chuckled. How could I even think about joking? The shame shook me, but before I could register it properly, I slowed to a walk, following the well known route to my cottage. I came out of the tree's into a clearing, seeing it stand proudly before me.

It hadn't changed. It was still the same as it was five years ago. I felt my breathing hitch, but I needed to do this, I needed to feel this pain.

I gently found the spare key under the mat - we weren't worried about anyone breaking in, because we were vampires, for gods sake - and let myself in, and accidentally letting the door swing shut with a bang. Tears started flowing again as I smelt the familiar smell. Mostly Edward, his amazing scent washing through me. The emotion of it all shook me, and I started really crying. But still, I kept going.

I walked through the little rooms, ending up in the sitting room. I fingered the books on the shelf and let the memory flood me, of one of the first times I had set foot in this place...

_"Oh, Edward! Just look at all these books!" Esme must have stocked my favourites earlier today. I still couldn't believe it. It was MINE, this whole cottage. We had been living here for three days, and I still couldn't get over how amazing it all was. I had never had a real home that belonged to just me. Renee's was more hers, it didn't have anything in it that was like me. And Charlie's was all him._

_"I know, love." Edward chuckled. I skipped around the room, the happiness radiating off me. I sensed the others back at the house, and could hear Renesmee crying. I felt a spark of worry, but I was too contented to really head back home and see what was going on. Rose would be with her, she would take care of her._

_Back home._

_This was my home now, I realised with joy. _

_"Edward.. I can't believe Esme did this!"_

_"Love, you've been saying that for days." He laughed. I laughed with him, and pratically jumped on him. We fell back onto the sofa as he started unbuttoning my jeans._

_"Well, I'm glad you like it, Mrs Cullen." He murmured, before entering me swiftly._

I lay on the same couch, the tears still flowing. All around me was Edward. His scent, his music sheets, his piano, the book he was reading. A picture of Edward, Renessmee, and I on her first birthday.

As I began sitting up, something caught my eye. I sat up properly, and reached for the piece of paper. Before reading anything, I recognised Edward's gorgeous handwriting. I took a deep breath, before starting.

_We may not physically be together, but we always will be._

Before I could stop it, the surge of agony ripped through me as I screamed.

**JPOV**

I raced to the small cottage, possibly faster than I ever had. Bella was still screaming, and it tore into me like a knife.

"I'm coming, baby." I yelled, but it didn't seem to help. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, I got to her door. Without knocking, I walked in, following her scent.

I walked in the living room, and moaned. Bella was lying on the floor in a ball, crying. Occasionally, she would scream again.

"Bella. Bella?" I kneeled down beside her as I saw something crumpled in her hand. I gently took it from her, as she started moaning.

"No." She whimpered.

"Okay, Bella. Okay." I sat the note back down beside her as I pulled her into my lap.

We sat there for a while, I was just rocking her.

It was strange. The roles had been reversed last time. I was the broken one, and Bella was holding me. I kissed the top of her head while I just let her cry. After about an hour, her breathing slowed. I peered down to her face, and she was sound asleep, still sniffing. I knew that she had avoided sleeping. It gave her nightmares.

I didn't dare move, and I didn't want to. Bella was obviously used to falling asleep on a vampire, she done it a million times.

Out of nowhere, she chuckled in her sleep and sighed one word.

"Jasper."

**A/N short wee chapter there. Right, I PROMISE, the next chapter will be a long one. i hope this went okay, did it? **

**REVIEW ME, please! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N i'm sorry its been a wee while! **

**i own nothing, except my ideas..**

**BPOV**

_It is so quiet. I'm alone, and walking through the woods, it's so scary; the tree's, the shadows, the silence. But I keep walking, there's no other option for me. I'm lost, but I recognise the place, like a picture I glanced at once without really looking at it. At some point, I realised where I am._

_The woods outside Charlie's house._

_I suddenly stopped as I grasped where I stood. It was the exact same place where Edward told me he was leaving all those years ago. All the same emotions swirled around me, crippling me. I fell to the ground as someone spoke above me._

_"Love." I looked up, and Edward stood over me, as perfect as ever. He smiled my favourite crooked smile, and held his hand out. Taking it, and falling over, he laughed._

_"You haven't changed much." He chuckled. "Except, of course, for one thing. Your humanity." He smile faded away as his eyebrows creased in worry. "Are you okay?"_

_"Edward.. Apart from the fact that you're gone, I'm surviving. I can still be turned back, and Jasper is changi.." I stopped when Edward took a sharp breath in._

_Anger took over his face as he started yelling. _

_"Jasper? How could you do this Bella? I haven't even been dead a month. Are you with him? Have you kissed? How many times have you had sex?" He growled. The tears started rolling down my face, but he didn't even waver. "How could you do this to me, Bella?" He demanded._

_"Edward! No! I'm not with Jasper, not at all. We're friends. I love you, I'll always love you, only you!" _

_At that exact moment, Jasper walked out of the tree's to where we were standing. _

_"Jasper." I sighed. He came over to me, and took my hand._

_"No you won't Bella." He smiled. "You'll love me." He kissed my cheek. "At some point, you'll accept that you love me, and we'll be together." He turned and looked at Edward, who was slowly backing away._

_"No." He whispered brokenly, then dropped to his knee's. I watched as my Edward slowly turned into a small pile of ashes, while Jasper was stroking my hair._

_"Bella. You belong with me." He whispered into my ear._

"Bella? Bella!" Jasper was shaking me softly. I flew myself up into a sitting position, making me dizzy. Jasper and I were on the sofa, I was lying against his side, asleep. I was dreaming. It felt so real..

"What.. what happened?"

He looked so concerned, and was rubbing my back. "Bella, you said my name. Well, you sighed my name. Then you started screaming. You didn't have your shield up, you were so happy at first, before you said my name, then you felt terrified."

"Did I say anything else?" I murmured, but my voice was croaky. He shook his head, still looking worried. I looked around, we were in my cottage. Still crumpled up in my hand was the note.

I slowly lifted my head to look into his eyes, and then handed him the note.

"Read it aloud." I said softly.

He nodded his head after a few minutes, and squeezed my hand before beginning. "My dearest Bella.."

I listened in silence, the tears flowing easily. Jasper's steady voice had began to waver, getting slightly shaky.

"My heart is forever yours. We may not physically be together, but we always will be... Your Edward."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, then Jasper sat the note on the table beside the sofa, looking at it. After a couple of minutes, Jasper began stroking my cheek. "Bella.. I don't know what's happening.." He whispered. I didn't need to ask him what he meant, I knew. Before I knew what was happening, he touched his lips to mine, so softly that if I closed my eyes, I wouldn't have knew he was there. A wave of electricity shot through me. It wasn't a deep kiss, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

He broke away, looking confused. "What were you dreaming about?" He whispered, asking me suddenly.

I knew I had to tell him, to get it out. "I saw Edward in the woods, the same woods, then you came out after I told him you were going to change me." I breathed. "Then.. then you told me that I belong with you, right after Edward turned into ashes."

"Bella.. I don't know what to think right now, I.." He stopped, looking down. I took his hand, encouraging him.

"Jasper.. You can tell me."

"I feel ashamed, in a way. I shouldn't be feeling this way. I always thought that I would be with Alice forever, but now I'm starting to feel something for you." I winced at Alice's name. "I've spent a month with you, and we've spent so much time together. I'm so confused at what I'm feeling for you. I can't help it, it's like my body is pulling itself to you."

"Jasper.. I know. I feel the same way, and in my dream.. when you told me I belonged with you, I felt happy." I didn't want to admit this to myself, never mind Jasper. "I.. I feel like I'm betraying Edward."

"You know.. they would want us to be happy. I still love Alice, and I always will, as you will always love Edward. But they wouldn't want us always missing them, they would want us to be happy." Everyone was saying this. I agreed, but I didn't want to agree. Accepting that they were truly gone would be like giving up. I knew I had to move on eventually, but I didn't think it would be this soon.

"I'm not saying we should be together in that way, not right now. We can take it real slow, darlin'. I don't know what will happen. But I do know one thing." I looked up at him, and locked eye contact, waiting.

"I can't live without you now." I could see in his eyes that he truly meant it.

And I felt the same way. I don't know exactly what I'm feeling for Jasper, but I know that he helps me. If he wasn't here, if he hadn't been here a month ago, I'd be crazy by now. Like before, he touched his lips to mine, but this time, I responded. The kiss deepened, then he chuckled.

"Taking it slow, remember?"

I blushed, I know I did. That was one thing I didn't miss about being human.

"Sorry. I don't know what happened." I really didn't. It was strange, it was like when I first met Edward, the way I kissed him.

I can't spend my life miserable. I want to be happy, and I know that Jasper can make me happy.

But I couldn't just think of myself. What about Nessie? How would she react to it?

"Bella, I need to ask you something." Jasper asked me gently.

"Of course."

"What did Charlotte say to you."

Charlotte! Guilt flooded through me, and I felt horrible.

"Oh Jasper, I feel terrible. I called her a bitch." I blushed.

He laughed. "Really? Why? What did she say to you?"

I paused. I was embarrassed, even though I just admitted to him what she basically asked me. "She asked me if I felt something for you." I murmured.

He smiled. "And you do?"

"Yes." I confirmed, smiling too. Finally, after a month of darkness, something light was here, was with me, making my life happier.

"Let's wait a while before telling anyone, okay?" He said.

I nodded in agreement. "So.. can I go apologise to Charlotte?"

"Yes. Yes you can." He laughed as he pulled me up.

**JPOV**

"Charlotte.. I'm so sorry." Bella apologised, sitting on the sofa with Charlotte in the main house. Emmett was standing with me, and Peter was on the other side of Charlotte, holding her hand. "I just lost it back there in the woods, I don't know why! I should never have acted like that, and said all those things, I'm so sorry!"

"Bella.. Bella, shh, it's okay. I forgive you." Charlotte laughed. "I get it, I triggered something, and I sincerely apologise for that."

"No, wait, time out. Why are you apologising?" Bella was confused, and I had to stop myself from laughing. Beside me, Emmett boomed his loud laugh, obviously not holding back.

"Bells, what are you like?" Emmett asked her. She grinned back up at him; it was nice seeing her smile like that.

Bella stood up, then Charlotte. Bella grabbed Charlotte into a nonexpected hug, as Peter chuckled. "You chicks." Charlotte turned to him, and she was felt annoyed. I couldn't see her face, but from Peter's expression, and the fear I felt from him, her face must have been priceless.

"You, Peter, come with me so I can show you what a 'chick' can do." I felt both their lust spike as they sped out the door, hopefully going far into the woods.

An awkward silence arrived at their exit, but after a beat Bella and Emmett started laughing. Emmett picked her up and spun her around, hugging her. She was still laughing as he put her down, then she ran her hands through her hair, looking at me.

And I saw it.

The warmth, the love from deep within her gorgeous brown eyes, like melting chocolate. She had her shield up, so I couldn't feel anything, but it was there.

"So, what's going on with you guys?" Emmett's deep voice interrupted us. From staring at one another, it was like our own private conversation. We were both coming to terms with what we felt for one another, and already, for me.. it felt as strong as it did with Alice.

Bella turned to him, and laughed again. "Nothing." But Emmett wasn't stupid. As though he may seem it, he wasn't.

"Wait.." He started. I didn't like where this was going.

"Are you guys together?" He whispered.

Bella looked at me, panicked. I slowly walked over to my brother, putting my hand on his shoulder. I nodded, watching his eyes widened.

"Woah... Well, that was expected." He shrugged. _What the fuck?_ Confusion took over Bella, as it did me. I thought he was going to be shocked, but he was acting as if I just told him that I was an empath; that it was completely known. Bella and I both stared at him, waiting.

He looked from Bella to myself, grinning. "Well, come on guys, it's so obvious!"

**A/N if you're a krisbian, you'll laugh at the last sentence;)**

**so? I know i promised a really long chapter, but it seemed like I put everything in that i needed too!**

**i'm wanting to get to 100 REVIEWS. so review, tell you friends, tell you dog, tell your door, tell anyone really. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I'M SO CLOSE TO 100 REVIEWS AH THANK YOU. i haven't even been writing this a month!**

**a big thank you to Kelsey, Silia, NatalieLynn, and TwilightAddict71484.. you guys have been reviewing and supporting me since the start. **

**so, my twitter is kristenhighfive .. follow me on that, and i'll keep you guys updated. And guess what! I'M PLANNING A SEQUEL, YAY!.**

**soo.. i'm still thinking about including a lemon. if there is any objections, TELL ME, and i won't put one in, okay? it's all up to you guys! i know the story, you's don't!**

**BPOV**

"Bella, please, no tears! You'll see me again very soon, I promise." Charlotte assured me. Peter and herself had been staying with us here in Forks for four days, but they said they needed to get home. They didn't say why, but I knew that they just wanted to have sex without having to run miles into the woods. I was a little relieved, they had sex at home a few times, and I didn't need to sit through that again. I understood, mates need each other. Mentally and physically.

"It was good to see you, Jazz. You're always welcome at our house in Texas, you know that, right?" Peter shook his hand. I knew Jasper didn't want to say goodbye to his oldest friends. Jasper nodded, grasping his hand, a slight smile on his lips.

"Peter, Charlotte, thank you for coming." Jasper hugged Charlotte, then came over to me and wrapped his hands around my waist, kissing my cheek.

I still felt insanely guilty. I felt like I was betraying Edward, but I couldn't help myself. Jasper was helping me deal with everything, and I was enjoying his company. Since the dream in the cottage, we hadn't spent much time apart. But we hadn't progressed to more than kissing. I wasn't ready, not yet. A part of me desperately wanted him, but I couldn't explain it.

We hadn't told Nessie and Jake yet either. We were planning on doing that tonight, after Peter and Charlottle left. We had kept putting it off, and for good reason. I didn't really know how to do it. Say it straight? Lead up to it? I really had no idea. I was terrified. I hadn't really seen much of Nessie, but whenever she was about the house, Jasper and I kept our distance. I kind of felt like Jacob knew, but then again, he knows me inside out. He always has, we are still best friends.

Jasper and I sat on our rocking chair on the porch together after Peter and Charlotte drove away, just sitting. Jasper rubbed my arm as I leaned my head against his neck. It was peaceful.

"Jasper, let me ask you something." I murmured.

"Anything." He kissed my neck.

"What do you think would have happened if they hadn't died?"

He seemed to think about it for a few seconds, which was odd. "We would be continuing on exactly as we had for the last five years. Me with Alice, you with Edward. Still keeping our distance. Although, we seemed to be okay just after you were turned, we talked a lot."

"Yes." I nodded. "But not really, not about anything real. It was nearly always about my change, and it wasn't for more than ten minutes, and we were never truly alone."

"Yes, I remember. I never got to know you."

"No." I smiled. "But you know me now, and I know you." He leaned in slowly and kissed me. It started of as usual, soft and slow, but picking up force. He chuckled, then pulled away after a few minutes, frozen.

"We can't." He whispered.

"Why?" I moaned.

"Nessie." He inclined his head and we watched together as my daughter and Jake walked towards us. I couldn't have jumped up fast enough, as I saw Nessie's expression change.

"Mom? What were you doing with Jasper?" I wasn't an empath like Jasper, but I could feel the confusion flooding from her. Jake was standing behind Nessie, silent. I turned to Jasper for support, and he nodded in encouragement.

"Nessie, come inside and we'll talk." I held my hand out, and she took is hesitantly. We walked inside and sat on the sofa, Nessie across from me. Before I could start, Nessie spoke up.

"Mom, there's something I have to tell you. That _we _have to tell you." She gestured for Jake to sit with her, and he did so. Nessie took a deep breath, then looked at me, straight in my eyes. There was a shining in her eyes that I hadn't seen in a while. "Jake and I are getting married."

**JacobPOV**

"Jake and I are getting married." I grabbed her hand and smiled at her. It hadn't been easy for her to tell Bella, I know that. I proposed about a week ago, unsure. She, along with the rest of us, had all just went through a lot of trauma and I didn't know if she was ready. I know that technically she's only five years old, but it doesn't seem like that. I just hope that Bella understands that.

Bella just looked at us, then looked at Jasper. I knew that look. That look that said 'how do we tell her now?'. It was so obvious that they were together, and it surprised me when I found out. Hell, more than that, it shocked me to my core. It didn't shake me as bad as it would have if I hadn't imprinted on Nessie. I'm a little surpised that she hasn't figured it out as well.

Telling Nessie about the letter from Edward had been difficult, but it wasn't as difficult when she pulled out a letter of her own. I had to hold back my tears as I read it, as she read my letter containing the few, precious words.

_My dearest Nessie. _

_I'm so sorry. There's nothing we could have done, we cannot run from them. You were a baby, you won't remember meeting the Volturi that clearly. We don't know why they are doing this, but I'm sure Emmett will find out. But please, don't pick a fight with them, that's what they want. I can't stand the thought of them hurting you or your mother. I want to know also, but asking them before they do it won't help anything, I hope you understand._

_I want you to live. I don't want - or expect - you or your mother, or anyone to stop living your life for me. I want your life to be a happy one, you deserve that. I'm sorry I won't be there to walk you down the aisle one day, but I want you to ask Carlisle to do it, it will mean so much to him, along with me. _

_I'm sorry I won't be there to see my grandchild when the little one comes... But don't get pregnant too soon, young Renesmee, your mother won't be able to handle that, she'll think she's old. _

_I will always love you, and I will be watching you forever. I'm always here, never forget that,_

_Dad._

I asked Nessie to marry me the next day. It wasn't romantic, it was at dinner. We were sitting at the dining table when I got down on one knee, told Nessie I will always love her, and pulled out the ring.

Bella was still processing this, and I could see that Nessie was getting nervous at the silence. Eventually, Bella cleared her throat, and to my horror, a tear ran down her face.

It was still such a shock seeing Bella looking like my Bella again. Not completely, but close enough.

"Congratulations." Bella choked out.

"Oh Mom, I know this is hard for you." Nessie had seemed to forget all about what we had seen outside, and thank god for that.

"Nessie.. I'm happy for you. I knew this was coming at some point.. But we can celebrate properly later.. I have something to tell you as well. It may come as a shock, but I need to tell you." Bella paused, taking Jaspers hand. "Nessie, Jasper and I are together."

Nessie gasped, standing up. She started shaking her head, denying everything. "No, no. You two are just confused, you can't be together. Jasper, you love Alice, and Mom, you love Dad. They can't be gone, and you can't be together, you don't even talk to each other.." She seemed to be talking to herself, she was talking faster with every word. Bella nodded at Jasper, looking desperate, and he sent out a dose of tranquility, but Nessie tried to fight against it.

"No, Jasper, don't do that. Don't you dare do that to me!" The denial had left, and anger had entered. "How could you two do this? How? Dad and Alice have been dead a month, a MONTH!"

"Nessie, Nessie, shhh." I stood up along side her and pulled her to me. "Baby, calm down, hear them out. You'll get used to the idea, just like I did." Nessie looked up at me in disgust.

"You knew? You fucking knew and you didn't tell me? How could you do that? How long have you knew, huh? Did you know when you asked me to marry you, did you? Jacob, answer me!"

"I'm sorry, I knew Bella wanted to tell you." I pleaded. She couldn't be angry at me, not now.

"Well, that fucking worked. Do you think I'm going to marry you now? You're out of your fucking mind." She hissed. She tore the ring off of her finger and threw it at me. Just as she started storming out, Jasper stopped her.

"Nessie, Nessie, stop. Please." She struggled against him, but I had just sat back down, numb.

"Let me go, let me go!" She cried.

"Now look Nessie. I'm sorry, I am. But your mother and I didn't ask for this, you can't help how you feel for someone. Yes, it's only been a month, but that's long enough. Do you want your Mother to be unhappy? Do you think that Edward wanted that?" His words were a little harsh, but his voice was soft. He knew that this was how to calm her down. She stopped struggling, and started silently crying.

"And Ness, it's not Jake's fault." My head whipped up at the sound of my name. "He was just protecting you. It doesn't mean you shouldn't marry him. I felt how much he hated keeping this from you, and how sorry he is now."

I stood up and walked over to Nessie, placing the ring back on her finger. I pulled her from Jasper, letting her cry into my chest. I nodded to him in thanks, and began murmuring reassuring words to Nessie.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She choked out. "I love you so much."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, all of us. The only sound was Nessie's gentle sobs. I seen from Bella's face that she hated Nessie crying and wanted to comfort her, but she reasalised that Nessie needed some time. Then Jasper interuppted the silence.

"Carlisle."

At that exact moment, Carlisle opened the door and walked in, alone.

"Where's Esme?" Bella demanded, standing up, panicked.

"It's okay Bella, she's back in Paris. There's a storm season on, she'll be fine." Bella relaxed at Carlisle's words. "But, I have some news. I figured out why you two are drawn to one another." He pointed to Bella And Jasper.

"You told him?" Bella turned to Jasper.

"Of course I told him, Bella. He's the first I told after we told each other." Jasper chuckled. Bella smiled a little at his words.

"So why? Why are we?" She asked Carlisle.

"You two.. yourself and Jasper.. are mates."

There was silence. An awkward one, even Nessie had stopped crying to listen.

"Mates?" Bella whispered. "But no, Edward was my mate. He changed me, we have Nessie.. and Alice is Jasper's mate." Jasper shook his head at this.

"No Bella, Alice was never my mate. She made that clear at the very start. We did love each other, of course we did, but Alice told me that we were not true mates, and we each had one out there. But we figured we might as well stay together until we found them."

"But I'm confused. Why did we not realise this earlier?" Jasper shrugged at Bella's words, and they turned to Carlisle.

"Because you two were never really around one another. If you two had talked more, and got to know one another, you would have had to give in to your true feelings eventually, which would have been more difficult than now, a lot more difficult. But deep down you two knew. Jasper, think about it." Carlisle asked Jasper. "On Bella's 18th birthday, you didn't lunge for her because of her blood, you wanted to protect her because you felt Edward's control slip." Jasper widened his eyes at this theory, considering it.

"Bella, that makes sense." He told her.

"I.. I need some time. Some time to accept this." Bella murmured, then started for the door.

Jasper tried to stop her, grabbing her hand. "Bella." He shook his head, his voice breaking.

She shook her head, and walked out the door, not looking back.

**A/N sorry guys, first update in a while. **

**reviews? only 5 to 100! PLEASE.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N so i have my full storyline planned out, and an outline for the sequel. i haven't had any feedback for the lemon, but you all willingly read a rated M, so I'm gonna go for it. expect it soon, no later than chapter 17.**

**JPOV**

Bella has been gone three days, and I am starting to panic. Nessie had one text from Bella two days ago, quite simply saying: _don't worry about me sweetie, i'm okay, and i'll be home soon._

And that was it. She hasn't tried to contact me, her phone is switched off, and I have no idea where she is. It could go either way. Bella could either be talking herself into the idea, or out of it. But her last words were clear. _I need some time. Some time to accept this._

So she is going to accept it. We won't be perfect, not yet. But we're mates, and mates will always work it out.

Over the past three days I have had some time to think this over as well, and each time I think about it the happiness floods through me. Of course I miss Alice, and I will always love her, but in a completely different way. The pain has dulled, and that's all thanks to Bella. We have to move on, and I'm sure that I can move on with Bella. I can make her happy, I know it. She knows it too.

_She's just being my stubborn little half vamp. _I chuckled to myself.

We hadn't spoke about me changing her back, but I know that Bella wants me to do it. She is my mate, and I would never purposely hurt her, but I'm unsure of myself. Blood - human blood - runs through Bella again. I don't know if I'm strong enough. But when I think of others doing it, Carlisle, Emmett.. I get jealous. She's mine, and if anyone is going to change her back, it will be me.

Jake and Nessie has spent most of the last three days at Jacob's house. Jacob was expressing some concern, but Nessie didn't show it. I felt it of course, but I don't blame her for not wanting to express it. She was furious, and for good reason. She came home yesterday for some clothes and she wouldn't even look at me.

I'm not looking to replace Edward, I don't want to be Nessie's father, or even a father figure. Of course I love her, but as a niece. I understand it will be very weird for her, but I'm hoping that she can accept our happiness.

"Hello son, how are you?" Carlisle asked, walking in, interupting my thoughts.

"Hey. Not good, Carlisle. I miss Bella, I need her here with me." I could tell Carlisle my feelings, I trusted him.

"I understand. I need Esme beside me. Luckily, she is coming home tonight." He smiled.

"Really? That's great Carlisle." I meant it. Carlisle and Esme didn't deserve all this pain the Volturi have caused my family.

"Yes, it is." Carlisle smiled. I felt his excitment, and to my horror, his lust spike. He must have realised this because a look of embarrassment shot across his features. "Son, I'm sorry. I.."

"It's okay Carlisle." I laughed. "It's nature."

Carlisle nodded. "So.. have you and Bella..?"

"No. No we haven't." I'm ready, but I'm not so sure if Bella is. I know the difference. I always knew that Alice was not my mate, and I was okay with it, after a while. We were comfortable together. Bella, however, truly believed that Edward was her mate, and she had just found out that I was. What Edward and Bella had.. it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth. They definitely loved each other, very much. And they both believed they were made for each other.

Suddenly, Carlisle's phone beeped. He checked it, then sighed.

"Son, I'm sorry, it's the hospital.. I have to go."

"Okay. No, that's fine." He felt sorry, and irritated. "I'll see you later.. and Carlisle?"

He looked up at me, checking his pocket for his keys. "Yes son?"

"Everything is going to be okay.. and thanks." I zoomed over to him with vampire speed and hugged him. It was so quick that it surprised him a little; I normally wasn't one to show my feelings.

"You're welcome son." He laughed, clapping my shoulder. He kept his hand there for a second then walked calmly out the door.

**BPOV**

_"I.. I need some time. Some time to accept this." I stuttured, then headed for the door, trying desperately not to break down. Jasper tried to grab a hold of me, but I shook him off. _

_"Bella." His voice broke my heart. My beating heart. I don't want to hurt him. I can't believe it, I really can't. Edward is my mate, my life. And now Carlisle is telling me different, and he is never wrong. Although I am trying to deny it, I love Jasper. I can't destroy him the way Edward destroyed me when he left me. I just shook my head, and left._

_I ran across the porch and into the woods, but I couldn't be here, not again. I flipped open my cell phone, and dialed a number, letting it ring._

_"Hello?"_

_"Angela. Hi, it's Bella. Bella Cullen."_

"Bella, you have to go back." Angela's concerned eyes were boring into mine, three days later. Angela hadn't changed. She was married to Ben, and they still lived in Forks, for now. They had plans to move to LA, because Angela had just got a job as a doctor there.

"I will, soon." I sighed. Over the past three days, I had told Angela everything, everything execpt the vampire part. I told her that Edward and I had a baby, and that she wasn't a normal five year old, and how Edward died. Well, not _how, _but close enough.

It was very similar to the situation with Charlie. Ang knew that we weren't normal, but she didn't ask questions. So technically, we weren't breaking any rules. I told her that Jasper and I belonged together, and I wasn't ready to accept it, not yet.

Or, at least I wasn't. I had thought it over, and it started making sense. I would never let Edward go, I will always love him. But I knew what happened if mates tried to stay away from each other.

When Edward left all those years ago, I couldn't even think of the Cullens. I think that was because of Jasper. Deep down, I knew. My body knew, and so did Jaspers. If we had found out sooner, we wouldn't have been able to stay away from one another, and in a way, that's a good thing. I couldn't hurt Edward like that, and I wouldn't have been able to hurt Jasper.

"Bella, I think you should call him." I shook my head. "Fine.. then call Nessie."

I sighed, as she handed me my cell phone. I pressed the speed dial for Nessie, and waited.

"Mom!" She answered. _Bella? Is she phoning you? _I heard Jasper's voice. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Ness, calm down sweetie. Yes, I'm fine.. and I'm coming home today." Angela's head snapped up, and she rubbed my arm, smiling.

"Oh, good." The shock had worn away, and I could tell, even through the phone how upset and angry she was. "Here's Jasper." She muttured.

_Nessie.. _

_Leave me alone Jasper._

"Bella, sweetheart. Where are you, I'll come get you." He sounded so relieved.

"It's okay Jasper, I'll make my own way home. I'm with a friend." I smiled at Angela.

"A friend? Okay, darlin'.. I'll see you soon." He hung up.

Obviously he trusted me. If he didn't, he wouldn't have hung up.

"Well." I sighed. "It's time to go home."

**JPOV**

"Bella." I breathed as she walked up the driveway with Angela Weber. _Angela Weber? _Surprisingly, she ran into my arms.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Bella, it's okay." I laughed. I was just so happy at seeing her beautiful face. She squeezed my hand, then turned to Angela.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She walked over to her and hugged her tight.

"Listen Bella, you'll have to visit me in LA."

"Yeah, I will." Bella looked down.

"Jasper?" Angela murmured.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry about Alice." I felt her sincerity, and I smiled at her, inclining my head in thanks. She looked down at Bella, who was looking at me.

"I'll see you Bella." Angela bent down, and whispered, obviously oblivious to the fact that I could hear her.

"Tell him how you feel." She breathed. Bella nodded at her, waving. She would miss her friend, and I felt her sadness. She couldn't visit her friend, she couldn't go to sunny LA as a sparkling beauty.

Bella and I watched as Angela got back into her car and drove away. Bella slowly turned around and looked at me.

"So."

"So..."

Why was there an awkward silence? There shouldn't be.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I really am." I felt it, her apology was radiating from her, so I sent her a dose of love.

"Bella.. it's okay. I understand why you left, you had to think. And I know that it's hard to understand, and I realise how quick it is. But we belong together, and I hope that you know that I will never hurt you, ever. I love you." I tucked her hair behind her ear, and bent down to kiss her. The kiss deepened, and I lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist before she could respond. I needed to kiss her too much.

"Woah you guys! Get a fucking room!" Emmett boomed.

_Where did he come from?_

Bella's face turned beetroot red as Emmett hugged her. "What were you two talking about?"

Neither of us answered, but then Bella walked back over to me and kissed me. "How much we love each other." Bella responded, taking my hand.

**A/N soooo? I'm sorry guys, it's been a wee while. **

**as always, suggestions are welcome. and thank you guys so much! xoxoxoxox**


	15. Chapter 15

**So guys, I removed my lemon. I still have it, and if anyone is pervy, and wants this chapter including the lemon, message me and i'll send it to you.**

**i own nothing.  
><strong>

**BPOV**

"Emmett, shut up!" I laughed.

"Bells, I'm serious!"

"Emmett, we are not arm wrestling."

Emmett sighed heavily and fell backwards onto a rock as if he were a small child. His bottom lip stuck out a little, and he was tapping his foot. The image made me laugh, and he looked up at me like I had just stole his deer and ran away with it. Suddenly, his face lit up.

"So.. Bella." He smirked, casually sauntering randomly. "Any luck in the old jumping?"

"Emmett!" I gasped. "Don't start all that, like what you did when me and Edward first got marr.." I stopped myself. Emmett's face fell when he realised what he had opened up.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He raced over to me and gestured madly, trying to find a way to comfort me. A single tear fell from my eye, and Emmett bit his lip. Jasper must have felt his anxiety, because he sped out to find me.

"Bella!" He seen that I was crying and turned accusingly to Emmett. "What did you say to her?"

Emmett's face turned to stone - a thing that wasn't normal for my cuddly big brother - and he turned defensive. "Didn't you hear us? I would never purposely hurt Bella." Emmett muttered.

"No, I didn't hear you, because I had my headphones on. And I know that, but as soon as I felt your worry, and Bella's sadness spike, I ran out here."

"Jasper, it's okay.. it's not Emmett's fault at all. And I'm fine, I am." I tried to smile up at him. I didn't need him feeling guilty along with me, any more than he already did. I tried to keep my shield up as much as possible to protect him.

Jasper looked at me for a minute, and then sighed. "Okay darlin', I believe you." He looked up at Emmett. "Bro, I'm sorry man."

Emmett grinned after play punching his arm, winked, then ran into the forrest at vampire speed without a glance back. Jasper silently took my hand and kissed it.

"Bella, you know you can talk to me about anything. Do you want to? It might help, darlin'." I slowly nodded, pulling him gently as best I could until he followed to our rocking chair.

Once we were rocking gently together, I started speaking.

"You know, we really need to get a bigger rocking chair." I murmured.

"Nah, I think this is just fine." He said softly, rubbing my arm.

"It's very relaxing." It was silent for few minutes, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was comfortable.

"Bella, are you happy with me?"

"What do you mean Jasper? Am I happy without Edward?" I stood up, facing him, Japer still sitting.

"No, darlin', of course I don't mean that. And please drop your shield, I want to know what you're feeling."

Slowly I dropped my shield, trying to express how much I miss Edward, but also how much I love Jasper.

"Jasper, I never thought I could feel this way about anyone this way, ever. What Edward and I had.. it was love. But with you, I can tell its true love." Jasper had stood and bent down to kiss me.

"Darlin', you're all I want." I crushed his mouth to mine, trying to show him how much I love him.

"I know it's fast." I sighed. "But it feels so right."

"I'll change you." Jasper sat his forehead onto mine. "But not yet, when we're both ready. I know you say you hate this, but think about it."

When he said that, I really did think. And he was right. I sort of liked being able to blush, to cry.. and since I realised Jasper was my mate, I didn't have trouble sleeping. The nightmares were gone.

"Jasper.. I want to tell you about a dream I had last night."

"Sure darlin'.. of course." I sat down on the step, pulling him down with me.

"Well, it was inside.. at my wedding.."

_I couldn't breathe.. but as I walked down the stairs of the Cullen's grand house, hanging onto Charlie's arm, my breathing eased. It eased the second I saw Edward. I walked towards him, surrounded by our friends and family. I had to hand it to Alice, I really did. It was stunning. Charlie and I walked down the short aisle, but as we neared Edward, I sped up._

_"Edward." I breathed, lighter than air. He smiled, then stepped back._

_"Edw.. what is it?" But he just shook his head, then turned to everyone sitting before us._

_"Jasper." He murmured, gesturing for him to stand up beside us. As Jasper joined us, Edward turned back to me._

_"Bella, my Bella. It's okay, don't feel guilty, or upset." He took my hand softly, and placed it in Jasper's. "You two belong together." I looked out to everyone watching us, to see Alice walking towards us._

_"Alice." I whispered. "I'm so sorry."_

_"Don't be sorry, Bella." Alice's clear, high voice rang out. "I understand."_

_"Did.. did you know Alice?" I asked softly._

_"No Bella, I didn't know." Alice chuckled as she hugged me tight. "Well, I don't think you need this dress anymore."_

_Alice started backing away after kissing Jasper's cheek. She took Edwards arm, and they started quietly walking away. Before they dissapeared out of sight, Edward turned his head back._

_"Be happy Bella."_

_As they wandered off, everyone around us dissapeared until it was only Jasper and I left. He kissed my cheek, and lifted me up, spinning me around._

_"I am going to make you so happy darlin'."_

"And then you carried me upstairs and we..." I stopped.

"And then we." Jasper confirmed softly. I nodded, smiling weakly.

"Jasper.. I'm ready." I said confidently.

"Me too darlin', me too." Jasper drawled, his southern charm coming out. He lifted me up so quickly it made me laugh. I laughed hysterically all the way up the stairs, not stopping until I was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Jasper.. I'm going to give Nessie my cottage. And then you and me.. we can find a place." I chuckled, playing with his hair.

"Bella.. Are you sure you are ready? Are you positive?"

"I'm positive, Jasper, I love you. I'm ready."

And I was.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N hello again! **

**thank you to those who continue to review and support my fanfiction. i told everyone that i had a sequel planned, but that's no more. what was going to be in my sequel, i am just going to make Realisation longer, okay?**

**BPOV**

"Edward, I miss you." I spoke softly, sitting alone at his grave. It was almost dark, the sparkle of twilight overshadowing everything else. "I hope you aren't mad at me, and I hope that Alice isn't mad at Jasper. I.. I truly did believe that you were my mate. Why wouldn't you be? But I love Jasper more than anything else, and I hope that you can accept that.

Nessie is okay.. She and Jake are engaged, they're getting married next week. I'm sorry I haven't told you before, but I'm sure that Nessie has. Alice would have enjoyed it, judging the way she acted at our wedding." I laughed, a single tear falling from my brown eyes. "Carlisle is giving her away, just like you wanted. I'm sure it won't be long before we get a bunch of little puppies. I'm sad that I won't be able to see your face when Nessie tells us she's pregnant. But I'll see Emmett's, he'll freak out, I'm sure.

Emmett is fine, he's almost back to his normal self. He's optimistic, all along he's the one that told us you wouldn't want us to be unhappy. You have been dead for three months, and I'm so sorry I haven't spoke to you more, it's difficult. For a long time, you were my rock, my angel. You still are of course, and I will treasure our memories forever.

I'm half human, as you know, and Jasper is going to change me back. I wanted a few months being human again, after some though. At first, of course, I hated it. I love being a vampire, more than anything, but over these few months, I needed to sleep, to feel. It helped me.

I'm sure that Jasper and I will get married one day, and I want it to be before he changes me back. I know I'll be with him forever." I stopped, because I heard footsteps behind me. I looked up to see Nessie sitting down beside me, cross legged.

"Hey, Mom." She smiled. She looked down to Edward's grave, and chuckled. "Hey Dad." She gently took my hand, and we just sat for a few minutes, in silence.

"Dad.." Nessie started. "I know you and Jacob didn't get on a lot of the time before I was born, and to be honest, it's still a little freaky that Jake used to be in love with Mom." Nessie's face soured. "I try not to think about it that way."

I laughed, hugging her shoulders.

"But I love him, more than anything else on this planet. And we're getting married next week. I always thought you'd be there to walk me down the aisle, but Carlisle can do it just fine." Nessie smiled at me. "Mom, I'm sorry. I understand what it's like to be soul mates with someone. Jasper will never replace Dad, he'll always be my uncle. But he makes you happy, and I accept that."

"Oh Nessie... I love you so much, and I'm so sorry." I sighed, tears falling freely now.

"Mom, don't cry! I'm not used to seeing you cry yet, and with eyes the same colour as mine. It's weird." Nessie grabbed me in a hug, and I pulled her up so we were standing.

"I'll speak to you soon, baby." I said to Edward.

"Bye Dad." Nessie murmured, and we walked inside together, to find Jake and Jasper watching tv, laughing.

"Hey Bells." Jacob greeted me easily, whilst Nessie walked over and sat on his lap, kissing him softly. I joined Jasper, taking his hand.

"Ready for next week Ness?" Jacob asked, playing with her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

"Yup. I'm going to get my dress tomorrow." Nessie smiled.

"Oh Bells, by the way, your dad called mine. He wants to see you." Jake told me.

Charlie. I had only spoke to him once since Edward died, and that was three days after it happened. He still doesn't know about vampires, but he obviously knows something is seriously wrong. His five year old granddaughter is an engaged sixteen year old. He had been confused when Nessie called and told him about it. Obviously, he is used to young marriages, I was only eighteen, but he can't seem to understand how a sixteen year old can be getting married, and to _Jacob_.

She talked him round, and I'm sure I'll get the full blast of it tomorrow.

"Hey darlin'." Jasper smiled, getting my attention. Looking over at Nessie and Jake, who were talking to themselves, he chuckled. "Well, I don't think they need us." He inclined his head to the door, standing up. He held his hand out to me, and I took it, smiling.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smiled.

"Jasper," I groaned, standing up. "I hate surprises!"

"I know you do, but we're still goin'." Jasper drawled.

I knew I wasn't going to win this one, so I followed him outside. He took my hand and we sauntered easily into the woods, Jasper leading the way. "How far is it?" I asked, not really caring at this point, as long as I was alone with Jasper.

"Not far, but you need to close your eyes, and trust me." He spoke confidently. He must have felt my hesitance, because he laughed again. "Bella, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." I muttured, defeated. "Fine! Fine, I'll close my eyes." I did so, and almost immediately I felt the air whoosh past my face as Jasper ran with me on his back, telling me to keep my eyes closed. We were running for almost six minutes - it helped me if I kept count - when Jasper put me down, still telling me to keep my eyes closed. He took my hand and pulled me forward.

"Okay, baby.. now." I opened my eyes, not knowing what to expect. I smiled as I stood looking over the same green field Jasper brought me to the week after the funeral, the one with the flowers and stream, the same place we had our picnic. But only this time, the rug was surounded by candles, that lit up the space beautifully, magnifying the setting sun. Sitting on the rug was a small basket, with rose petals all around it.

"Jasper." I whispered. "It's beautiful.." I spoke, my voice slipping into an easy murmur that seemed to fit the setting.

"Well.. come on." He gently took my hand and sat me down, opening the picnic basket. Like the last time, he pulled out two bottles of blood, but he tied the bottles up with a ribbon this time to make it somewhat romantic. He pulled out a chocolate bar for me, and another long candle.

My cravings for food had increased, and I figured that I might as well enjoy it. I had eaten my way through countless tubs of ice cream, and endless bars of chocolate, and it was like returning to my old self.

We sat and ate, the conversation flowing, neither of us talking in more than a murmur. Slowly, the candles began to burn out, but with every one that did, Jasper replaced and re-lit.

"I tell you, this would be a good place to build a cottage." I said conversationally. I looked up, expecting Jasper to nod along, or add a comment, but he was just staring at me like I had broke his point.

"What? Why are you staring at.. Oh." I suddenly realised. "I bet you to it, didn't I?" I asked, looking down, feeling very stupid.

Jasper nodded, a slight smile playing at his lips. "Yes Bella.. I brought you out here to talk about that."

"Oh, Jasper, I'm sorry!" I felt so guilty. He put in all this effort, for me to spoil it.

"Don't be, it's actually better this way." He chuckled.

"Urgh, I ruin everything." I laughed.

"No Bella," His stunning, pale face turning serious. "You didn't ruin anything. You made my life better. Right after Alice died, you were there for me, healed me. Over these past three months, you have been my savoir. You helped me in ways I have never helped others. You have made me truly realise I can be myself, and be okay with it." He said, fingering the multiple scars on his arm. "I love you Bella," He said, holding my eyes again. "And I want to marry you. I want to marry you, and come to this spot and build at house, just like you said.

We can build a small cottage together, with the help of our family. Nessie and Jake may have your cottage, if you and Nessie both want. And Bella.. if you want to have a baby together before I turn you, we can try.

I don't even know if it's possible. But you and Edward did it, so we can try. But I only want that if you want it. But we don't have to even think about that just now, I'll be happy enough, more than happy, with you forever." As he spoke, he reached into the basket, taking out a small black box. I smiled as he opened it, to see the ring gleaming back at me.

"So, Isabella Cullen.. will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Isabella Whitlock?" He asked, like a true southern gentleman.

"Of course. Of course I will, Jasper. I love you so much." I said, crushing my lips to his. We remained kissing for a few minutes, then I pulled away.

"But we can't tell anyone yet." A look of confusion passed through Jasper's features. "Not until Jake and Nessie are married, we don't want to take away the attention of their big day."

Jasper nodded, agreeing. "Can I tell Emmett?"

"Emmett! He can't keep a secret to save himself."

Jasper and I started laughing, which resulted in us kissing again, and didn't stop for a while.

"Bella.. We will be together forever."

**A/N so? as usual, suggestions are more than welcome! so REVIEW, okay? **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N hey guys! this chapter will be strange. i am not staying on a POV for very long each time because i want to get different peoples intake on things for this important chapter. As important as it is, i'm going to make it happy.. **

**enjoy.**

**JacobPOV**

"Charlie.. Are you coming tomorrow?" I asked Bella's father, looking down, hoping he's not angry.

"Jake.. you're telling me you're marrying my.. five year old grandaughter tomorrow?"

I still can't believe that we got away with 'telling' Charlie.. of course he doesn't know about the vamps, but he obviously knows something is up.

"Yeah Charlie, I am."

Charlie's gruff face brightened when he thought of something, and didn't hesitate asking me. "Who's giving her away?" The hope was unmissable, but I knew I couldn't lie to him.

"Carlisle is, Charlie. Edward wanted him to." His face fell at the mention of his former son, and he was about to say something when my phone rang. I looked at him for a second before answering, after looking at the caller ID and rolling my eyes.

"What's up?"

"Jacob, hey! So I'm just checking what time to be there tomorrow?" Seth's now deep voice boomed out. He was no longer the teenage kid that followed me around, he was a 20 year old man. A man who had imprinted on a 21 year old girl called Louise, who suited him perfectly.

"Just whenever, man. Is Louise coming?" I murmured, shaking Charlie's hand and leaving his house, heading towards my bike. I didn't like to turn whenever I felt like it now, so I used by bike all the time. The same bike Bella and I built six years ago.

"Yeah, she is. She's actually with Nessie just now. Shopping."

Suddenly, everything is becoming very real. Six years ago, I was madly in love with Bella. I never thought I'd ever love anyone else, and when Bella married Edward, I thought everything was over. Now here I am, about to marry her daughter. I know it will be difficult tomorrow without Edward, but it's still going to be the happiest day of my life... well, one of them.

Real quickly, I had an urge to hear her voice, so I told Seth I'd call him back, pulled out my phone and speed dialled quickly.

"Hello?"

"Bella. I need to talk to you."

**BPOV**

"Jacob, everything is going to be okay, I promise." Poor Jacob. Pre wedding jitters. I remember them well; the nerves, the shakiness, the excitement. I'm hoping that at my next wedding I'm not going to be as nervewracked as I was before.

"But what if I'm not a good husband? Or a good father, when it comes?"

I looked at my friends worried face, wishing I had a way to convince him that it will all turn out. "Jake, come on man, you'll be fine. I remember the moment Edward and I got engaged. I remember the day before my wedding, and I remember the very moment in Isle Esme that I found out I was pregnant. It's scary, it all was. I know how your feeling, but I can promise you that you'll be so happy." I said softly, taking his hand.

"More happy than I've ever been?"

I nodded, smiling at him.

"Oh, I don't know.. I was pretty happy with you. That period of time.."

I rolled my eyes, then chuckled. "Cliff diving? Driving into tree's on bikes?"

"Oh come on! We had some good times." Jacob said, nudging me. "Just like the bikes." His eyes softened when he said this. It was nice talking about the old days.. but I hope it wasn't bringing up bad memories, we don't need that bringing us down.

"So everything will be okay?"

"Of course it will Jacob. Now.. have you written your vows?"

**JPOV**

"Emmett, your tux looks fine." I told him for the hundreth time.

"Well, yeah, obviously because I'm wearing it. But it needs to have the wow factor. I mean, it will be harder now I don't have a hot blonde standing next to me, and the speech I'll be giving at the wedding.." I just let him ramble on. I looked into the mirror, judging my own tux. It looked okay actually. But I know it'll look nowhere near as wonderful as what Bella will be wearing.

"Jasper. Jasper. Jasper!"

I looked up, irritated. "What?" Emmett widened his eyes, looking me up and down, trying to avoid my crotch.

"Dude.. I don't wanna see that." I felt his embarassment, and quickly found out why. I rapidly changed, and ran out to the woods, trying to calm down, until I heard my baby's voice.

"Jasper?"

**NPOV**

"Are you nervous sweetie?" Esme asked softly, braiding my hair for tomorrow, as I will be wearing it in curls.

"A little." I said honestly. "After all, I'm five."

Esme chuckled. "I suppose." The chat between us died down, and the only sound was my nails drumming against the book I was reading while Esme worked away on me. It was definetely strange. For the past couple of years, I knew I was going to marry Jake one day, for sure. After I was old enough to understand Jake's imprinting anyway, but from what I was told I had become attached pretty much right away in my life.

My mom had told me how furious my dad and herself were when Jake imprinted on me. But how, when the Volturi came, they were grateful. Grateful, because Jacob's imprintation saved me because the pack protected me.

The book in front of me still sat untouched, and Esme must have noticed this, because ever since a young age I've been a bookworm, always reading a book. She kissed my cheek and rubbed my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"It must be strange, me doing this instead of Alice." Esme knew that she could say this, and it would make me feel better instead of worse.

"I always thought Alice would do it, but you're doing a fine job." I replied softly.

"There we go. All done." Esme said after a few more minutes of silence. I smiled at Esme in thanks, and stood up to look in the mirror. I smiled again as I seen what Esme had done. My long, light brown hair was neatly done up in braids so that tomorrow there would be light wavy curls all the way down my back. It was done in a way that I could wear this hair do tomorrow itself.

"Look at you." I heard a soft voice behind me sighing gently.

I turned round, and smiled. "Hey Mom."

"That smile. You've got your father's smile." No matter how many times my mother tells me this, I still fill up with pride. But to my horror, her eyes filled up with tears.

"No, no, please don't cry! It's still so strange." I bit down on my lip, unsure how to comfort her. She laughed softly.

"Your father always said you got that from me. Biting down on your lip." She walked over and took my hand, pulling me into a hug. "Don't worry sweetie, these are happy tears."

I laughed, hugging her back.

"So.. how are you feeling about tomorrow?"

"Okay.. any advice?"

"Yeah, don't go pushing out puppies on your honeymoon."

**BPOV**

I woke up with the sun shining through my window, slanting through at an awkward angle, telling me it's early morning. Early morning of my daughters wedding. To Jacob! If you told me this six years ago, I would have laughed.

I didn't have time to sit and think; there was too much to do.

As I got up and jumped in a shower, I started thinking about how much easier this proccess would be if Alice was here. Alice would have took care of everything. The dress, guests, food. But now.. I mean, don't get me wrong, I have loved organising the wedding with Esme, but it's not quite the same.

Nessie wanted to wear my dress, but that didn't seem right. She should have her own masterpiece. I asked if she wanted me to contact the same designer who did mine, but she wanted her wedding to be simple. Simple like her love, she had said.

I finished up in the shower, and walked out to my room in a towel. Jasper and I were still living in the Cullen house. For now. As I walked to my closet and dropped my towel, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey darlin'."

I whipped round in my naked form to find Jasper laying on my bed, looking me up and down. "Jasper." I ran over to him and crushed my mouth to his. His fingers started reaching downwards, but I stopped him, giggling.

"Jasper, no. Not just now."

"Why not?"

"Because my daughter is getting married in four hours!" I chuckled.

"We'll be quick."

"'We'll be quick'? Us? Are you serious?" Jasper just laughed, and sat up, pulling me with him. I kissed his cheek, and jumped up.

"Come on. We've got to go get ready."

"Okay.. love you darlin'."

"I love you back." I called, walking out the door, pulling on some clothes.

The next few hours went by fairly quickly. Putting chairs out where the ceremony will be, getting ready, seeing guests in, and finally, getting Nessie ready. I was wearing a lovely shade of purple, that fell to my knee's. I didn't feel completely comfortable, especially in the heels, but it was Nessie's day, so I will put up with it. After I was done putting my hair into a bun, with a few strands left to fall around my face, I went to Nessie's room. As soon as I walked in the door, Esme declared her ready.

"Oh Ness.. you look stunning." I promised, tearing up.

Renesmee turned around from Nessie, in a long white strapless, lacey dress, that started at her breasts. It was very simple with a bow around the middle. Her make up was very elegant, but yet again, simple. Her gorgeous brown hair fell freely, in soft wavy curls to the top of her dress. She smiled at me, and in that one second, anyone could tell how happy she was. Esme gave Nessie her flowers, a selection of beautiful white and light pink flowers that complimented the dress perfectly.

"Have you seen Jake?" Nessie asked me.

"Nope, not yet. Do you want me to go check on him?"

Nessie nodded and smiled gratefully, so I quietly turned out the room and followed the sound of Emmett's booming laugh. I walked into the room to find Jacob, Jasper and Emmett sitting with Embry, Quil and Seth. As soon as they seen me the three wolves ran up to me and hugged me.

"Bella!" Seth greeted me.

"Hey Seth." I laughed, hugging him back. "Where's Louise?"

"She's sitting downstairs waiting. Jake's freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out!" Jacob said pushing Seth.

"You're emotions say otherwise." Jasper said quietly, making everyone laugh, causing Jacob to scowl.

"Come on Jake! Everything will be okay. Do you know your vows?" I asked, rubbing his back.

"Yup." Jacob said, holding his two fingers to his temple, rubbing it. He looked up, and his eyes widened. "Wow Bells, you look great."

"Thanks Jake. But wait till you see Nessie." His face went bright purple at this, so I nodded at Jasper, and he calmed Jake right now.

"Right. Thanks. What now?" He asked, tying his bow tie.

"Now.. you get married."

Half an hour later, everything was set. We were all sitting at the ceremony, waiting on Nessie walking down the aisle with Carlisle. Jake stood up at the front with Embry by his side, and I stood beside where Nessie will be. It was stunning.

We were outside, in a clearing beside our house. It's a lovely, blue day, with the sun hiding behind the tree's, so that it was still bright enough without the sun causing sparkles to shine in every direction. We just sat chairs out back, with nothing above. There's a very simple archway, where Emmett stood. I don't know whose idea it was to let Emmett do this, but he seems happy with himself standing up there, winking to several girls sitting in front of us, just to wind them up.

Flowers were by every end chair, making the scene look gorgeous. The guests were varied. All of Nessie's friends, Angela, Charlie, and some of our vampire cousins. Vampires who couldn't stay away after making an attachment to Nessie when she was just a baby. Safrina, Tanya, Carmen.. Peter and Charlotte were even there. All we needed now was the bride.

Without warning, Emmett boomed 'stand please', scaring the life out of some people. It was very funny however, so it created a nice, light atmosphere. The bridal tune started, one of Nessie's friends playing on the piano, and everyone stood up and turned around.

Then the most beautiful person in the world came into view.

Everyone gasped in awe at Nessie's stunning dress, and the easy smile on her face complimented it well. Her arm was linked through Carlisle's, who as usual, looked like an angel. I looked at Jacob, and he was no longer looking nervous, he was just smiling at Nessie.

Too soon, Nessie reached Jacob, and Emmett started the ceremony. It almost didn't seem real, hearing Emmett read the formalities, but Nessie looked blissfully happy.

"Nessie, you have vows?"

Nessie nodded, and took a deep breath. "I'm not exactly normal. I haven't had a normal life, but you have stuck with me. It seems like forever I have been with you, and it some ways you have." Emmett smirked and winked at me, making me laugh through my tears. "I don't want to be cheesy, so I'm going to make this simple. Jacob, I love you so much, and I can't wait to spend my life with you. You make me who I am.. and things haven't been easy recently, with my dad.. but you helped me through it. You made me stronger, and I know that my dad would be happy, because I'm happy."

Emmett looked like he would be sobbing, if he could, but he cleared his throat, and turned to Jake.

"Jacob.."

He too cleared his throat, and began easier than I would have thought. "I'm not very good at this kind of thing, so I'll state the obvious. I love you so much, and I have never been this happy." He caught my eye then, and smiled. "Well.. it's closely followed by another. But that other, happiest moment, somehow led me to you. And you make me complete. I love you."

Emmett smiled at the both of them. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jake, you may kiss the bride."

As Jake and Nessie kissed, I realised Nessie didn't belong to me anymore, she belonged to Jacob, and felt the hole starting to form as I watched my daughter slip away.

**A/N thoughts? Nessie's wedding dress is on my profile, if I didn't do it justice! **

**as alwaysssss REVIEW! please.. it helps me so much hearing what you think, so go go go! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N hey guys! **

**JPOV**

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" I asked, because she was staring off into space, clutching my hand tightly. We were sitting together on the sofa, silently, Bella's back to mine, leaning against me. She had her shield up, so I had no idea what she was feeling. I was worried about her. I knew that this was normal and that it was good for her, but that didn't keep me from worrying.

Bella chuckled, and looked up at me. "Yeah baby, I'm fine. It's just odd. My daughter is married, _married. _But I hope Nessie and Jake have a good time on their honeymoon."

"I'm sure they will darlin', Hawaii is a beautiful place."

"I'm sure it is. At first, I wanted them to use Isle Esme, but I'll admit, it would have been a bit weird if they did." It would have been. The same place that Bella and Edward conceived Nessie.

"Bella.. it's okay to be sad." I told her after a slight pause, rubbing her back.

"I know. I just.." She broke off mid-sentence, biting her lip.

"You just what? Bella, it's okay to tell me." I had spun Bella around so she was looking at me.

"I never thought I'd be doing this without Edward." She whispered, looking at me. I could see the pain through her eyes, and I would do anything to take it away. "To be dealing with Nessie's marriage, to let go. But I know it would be much harder if you weren't here."

"Darlin', I'll always be here." I promised her, kissing her softly. Bella chuckled, and was about to say something, but was interupted by Emmett crashing the door open.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett ran over to us, pulling her up and spinning her around in a hug. Bella was stunned for a second, but then was in fits of laughter, the most beautiful sound in the world.

"What's up Emmett." She laughed.

"Nothing much, but your Dad is out back." Emmett casually dropped in. Good, I knew Bella missed her father, and it would be easier for her to see him now she didn't look like a vampire as much.

"Oh okay, can you go get him for me?" Bella asked. Emmett nodded, after winking, and ran outside to get Charlie. Bella returned back to sitting beside me, looking serious.

"I think we should tell him." Bella suggested.

This shocked me. I would have thought that Bella would want to wait a while before telling her father about us. "Are you sure?" I asked her, searching through her emotions. All I felt was love and confidence.

Bella nodded, and leaned in to kiss me gently. I heard Emmett's laugh boom, and Charlie's awkward laugh follow. I stood up, waiting for Bella's father. As he walked in, I shook his hand. "Chief Swan." I nodded in welcome.

"Charlie, please." He murmured, shaking my hand back, but his eyes were on Bella. He walked over to her and hugged her calmly. They lost their awkwardness after Edward died. I think that he realised that it could have been Bella. He doesn't know what exactly happened, just that Edward, Alice and Rose were murdered at home, and if Bella wasn't shopping with Nessie, it could have been her.

"Hey Dad." Bella murmured. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Bells, don't go worryin' about me. How are you? Have you heard from Nessie?"

"Yeah, Dad, she's fine. Her and Jake's having a great time." I could feel how much Bella wanted to laugh at that point. Charlie turned an odd shade of purple, so I sent him some tranquility.

"Yeah, I'll bet. Well, I'll admit it Bells, if you told me seven years ago that Jake would end up with your daughter, I would have laughed at you." Bella chuckled at this, agreeing.

"Yeah Dad, I'm sure we all would have."

"So how are you all holding up?" Charlie asked, looking at the floor, worried that this would cause upset.

"We're fine Dad.. actually, we have something to tell you." Bella said bravely, taking a deep breath. Charlie sensed some deja vu, because he stiffened, and sighed.

"Okay.." Charlie looked at us both, his eyes darting. Emmett stood in the background smirking, knowing what was coming. Bella opened her mouth to speak, but I interupted her.

"Wait. Bella, do you mind giving your father and I a minute?" I asked. Charlie looked panicked, he had never been left alone with me. I hadn't had much interaction with him, but I had to change that.

"Sure." Bella's confusion hit me, so I nodded in assurement. Bella left with Emmett, looking back once before she walked out the door.

"So, what can I do for you?" Charlie muttured, looking anywhere but me.

"Charlie.. this may come as a bit of a shock to you. I'm in love with Bella." A look of confusion flashed over his face. "I mean, we're in love with each other. I know it's soon, I realise that. Edward and Alice have only been dead a few months, but Bella and I belong together. I will do anything for your daughter, whatever she needs. I know this is a shock for you, but I need to ask your permission. Your permission to marry Bella."

Charlie was shaking his head. "What will you do if I say no?"

"Marry her anyway." It was disrespectful, but I wasn't really asking for permission, more like acceptance.

"Yeah." Charlie laughed. "Well. I suppose it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. But I think it's a little soon. How long have you and Bella been together?"

"A couple of months. I do realise it hasn't been long, but I love your daughter very much."

"Well.. just don't go popping babies two days after your married."

**BPOV**

"Emmett, shut up!" I laughed, punching Emmett as hard as I could, which wasn't really that hard.

"Bella, I'm serious! I think we should climb Mount Everest!" Emmett was bouncing up and down, like a little kid, like he always did when he came up with another new idea that never happened. Or, Esme wouldn't let it happen should I say.

"No, I don't think we should." I chuckled. At that exact moment, Charlie walked out of the house looking a little flushed. "Dad, done already?"

"Yeah, um, I think you should go inside." For some reason, he wasn't looking at me.

"What's wrong, what did you and Jasper talk about?"

"You." Charlie muttered. "I'll see you later Bells." Charlie walked quickly to his car, and drove away as fast as he could. I just looked at Emmett, and he was trying not to laugh.

"What? What did they talk about?" I asked him, but he just shook his head and bit the insides of his cheeks, desperately trying to keep his laugher back.

"Jasper!" I yelled, running towards the house. I found him sitting quietly on the sofa, toying with a small box. "Jasper, what's going on?"

He stood up, and walked slowly towards me. "I didn't know how to do this. I planned everything, every romantic detail. But then I realised. It doesn't matter. I just want to be with you. I want it to be simple."

Jasper stopped talking when he got to me, and dropped down to one knee. "So how about it darlin'? Want to become Mrs Bella Whitlock?"

I was in pure shock. I knew this was coming, and obviously I'm going to say yes, but I didn't expect it to be so soon. But I pushed these thoughts aside and flung myself onto Jasper.

"Of course! Of course I will." I laughed in pure joy as Jasper slid the ring onto my third finger, where I hoped it would stay forever.

**A/N i'm sorry it's a short chapter, I don't have much time. The GOOD news is that I know the full story, every detail. **

**REVIEW PLEASE. if you want, leave your twitter name in the reviews and i'll follow you, and give you a shoutout if you want:-) GO GO GO.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N hello! i'm so sorry it's been a while.. my exams start this week. my first one is english, so i'm studying that by writing:-)**

**BPOV**

"I can't believe you proposed twice." I laughed, leaning against Jasper on the porch, watching the stream, just like we did everyday. Today, the sun was setting perfectly, the tree's surrounding the sun, making the stream shine. After the proposal, Jasper and I had raced to the bedroom, making Emmett laugh. Then we came out here, to watch the sun set.

"Well, the second was more formal because I had your father's permission. Not that it would have stopped me." Jasper murmured, stroking my arm.

"Another wedding." I said, sighing. "But Jasper, I don't want it to be huge. Not like my wedding with Edward. Just me, you and family."

"Family? Renee?" Jasper softly asked me.

"No, not Renee. She doesn't even know about Nessie." I bit down on my lip, trying not to cry. "I mean, Charlie hasn't even told her. I have barely talked to her. She probably thinks I never want to see her again, or something. Or I'm dead."

"No Bella, I don't think she thinks that." Jasper told me, kissing the top of my head.

"I just want to see her again." A sudden image of Renee flew into my head, but it was just now, right here. I was human. Well, half human, but I was human enough. We had told Renee that Edward had died, and Jasper and I were together, and that we adopted a teenager. We could do it, and my mother would be in my life again.

But I didn't want to be human, I wanted to be a vampire.

"Bella? What are you thinking?"

"Nothing baby. Nothing at all." I turned around, and kissed Jasper.

He kissed back, but then looked at me for a while. He inclined in head, indicating that we go inside. "Come on." He stood up, pulling me up with him. "Time to set a date, don't you think? We need to talk to Esme."

Jasper and I wandered inside idly, calling for Esme. She was happy about our engagement, she said we deserved happiness. We sat down together, talking about plans. Like me, Esme thought that it should be small and simple. I still had my wedding dress, but I wasn't going to wear it. I wasn't really sure what I was going to do with it. The thought of selling it made me upset, but still, it sat untouched at the very back of my wardrobe in the cottage. Unlike Alice, Esme chose simplicity over extravagant.

"Esme, I want to ask you something." I said calmly. Esme looked up, waiting patiently. "Can you marry us?"

Esme smiled, looking like she would be crying if she could. "Of course. Of course I will." She whispered, standing up and hugging me.

"Thank you Esme, we appreciate it." Jasper said, hugging her too.

Esme took a deep breath, and smiled at us. "Right! Let's get this wedding organised!"

Three hours later, everything was ready. I was amazed and shocked at how quickly and smoothly Esme could get everything done. A few lovely, simple flowers were ordered, Esme had managed to get herself ordained, and a dress was put on hold for me to try on. Guests were invited - very few guests - and things were going great.

Charlie will be giving me away, and Nessie will be my maid of honour. Peter will be Jasper's best man, and I think Emmett was a little upset by that, but he told Jasper he got it. Everything was in place, and we were getting married exactly a week to the date.

"Wait!" I suddenly cried. "What about rings?" Esme's face clicked in realisation, but Jasper was already on his feet.

"I got it." He said easily. I started to object, but he just laughed, taking my face in his hands. "Do you trust me Bella?" I just nodded, knowing he wanted to do this. He kissed me softly, then headed for the door.

"Well, pick the right ones Jasper. They'll be on our fingers forever." I said. He looked back once, and winked.

**JPOV**

After driving to Seattle, I went to the same jewlers that connected the wedding rings for Alice's grave. There were many expensive, shiny rings that were stunning, hundreds and hundreds of rings, but not one reminded me of Bella. I wanted to pick correctly, and choose one that she would adore. Money wasn't an object either, but it was difficult.

Eventually, I chose a set. It didn't take any thinking either, as soon as I seen them I knew. Plain gold rings, with very faint, silver swirls engraved. Stunning, but simple. I bought the two rings, and headed out the shop, when my phone started ringing. I answered, without bothering to check who it was.

"Hello?"

"Jasper! How lovely it is to hear your voice!" A voice boomed out. I felt my whole dead, cold body turn to ice, which was quickly washed away by a fire of red hot anger. "Well, don't you recognise my voice?" He spoke, his voice like a snake, but cheery at the same time.

"Aro." I hissed.

"Yes! How wonderful! How are you my boy? How's the family?" I could almost see the smirk on his face, and I couldn't wait for the day when I could rip his head off.

"How dare you."

"Now now, Jasper! We wouldn't want to be rude."

"What do you want?" I snapped. I knew it was a mistake, a big one, to be this short and angry with Aro, he could wipe out the rest of my family as easily as he killed my Alice.

"Jasper, Jasper.. we're not enemies, despite all you think."

"Why did you do it?" The thought that Aro was phoning me, was terrifying. And why was he phoning? It's not his style. Aro just sighed, and I wanted nothing more than to kill him.

"We're not going to talk about that now Jasper." A serious tone came into his voice. "I hear you're getting married again. And I thought I would personally speak to you to ask you if I could attend. It's been so long since I seen my good friend Carlisle. And I so long to see young Renesmee, and how Bella is turning out."

"You." I spat. "You are not getting anywhere near my family." The thought of Aro near Bella made me feel sick, especially now she's half human.

"But Jasper, we already have." I heard a familiar, trilling, female laugh boom in the background at what Aro said, but I couldn't quite place it, I couldn't hear it that clearly.

There was a silence, and I spoke calmly and deadly. "You listen to me Aro. I will find out why. I will find out why you decided to tear my family apart. Why you forced us to go through months of suffering, and pain that will never truly go away. I will find out who was involved, every single person. I will get it out of you, out of your people, no matter what it takes. You may not listen to me then, but you will listen to me now. You will not hurt my family again." My voice rang of the person I once was, the major, the person who ordered people to do something, the person who killed.

After what seemed like a stunned silence, Aro spoke up. "Okay Jasper. You have my word. Goodbye." Then just like that, he was gone.

**BPOV**

"Oh Esme, just look at it." I was staring into a mirror at a wedding dress shop in Seattle. In four days, this is the dress that I will be getting married to Jasper in, and it's perfect. I knew it, as soon as I saw it I knew. It was a different one that we originally pickked, but so worth the wait. It was a plain white boob tube, that flowed easily down my body. It fell to my feet with a slight train, but not a big one. At the train, it had black lace, in a stunning swirly pattern. It was beautiful.

"How much is it?" I asked the sales assistant, still staring at the dress.

"Ten thousand dollars." She replied easily.

Esme was nodding, already reaching for her purse.

"Esme! Wait! We can't pay that much money for a dress!" But the thought of hanging this dress back up and walking out of the store hurt me, I couldn't do it.

"Bella.. you love it. And really, it isn't that much money." Casually, Esme pulled out blocks of money, and handed it to the stunned assistant. I ran to her in my bare feet and threw myself at her, crying.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I sobbed, hugging her tightly.

"Oh Bella. You're welcome." Esme laughed. The girl cleared her throat, and spoke to me.

"Shall I take that for you now?" She smiled.

"Yes. Yes please." I said strongly, looking one last time in the mirror, knowing that the next time I wore this dress would be when I married Jasper, and I knew deep down that I was ready.

**A/N i know! another short chapter! well, it's the wedding next! review your thoughts on how it should go, and i'll think about each of them:-)**

**follow me on twitter, and talk to me on that aswell! LawrenceOdair**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N time for the wedding! i'm really nervous about writing this for you guys, because i want to do it justice. **

**as usual, thank you so much to those who are still reading this story! to be honest with you guys, i'm not a massive twilight fan anymore, mainly because Bella is with Edward, and i don't like it. but when Bella is with Jasper, i love it. **

**enjoy!**

**BPOV**

The wedding is today. I don't really know how to feel about it. Obviously, the feeling of home, of love is there, and it is almost overwhelming.

I woke up in my bed in the main house about five minutes ago, staring at the clean white walls, curled up at the side of the bed. My last nights sleep was over, and the feeling was familiar, I'd had it once before. Except then, it wasn't my last nights sleep.

Over the past week, I had thought over everything. And the possibility that Renee could be in my life again was so tempting that I very nearly told Jasper that I wanted to stay half human, but had ended up deciding that I was going to be turned back into a vampire, because it's the only thing in my life that I've felt good at, like I belong. So tonight, after the wedding, Jasper would change me.

Jasper was very supportive, as I knew he would be. He gave me a sense of direction, without telling me what to do. He helped me. We didn't really want much of a honeymoon, it wouldn't make a difference to us. We would celebrate in our own way. At least I wouldn't have to go through the newborn stage again, Carlisle had told me that I would pretty much go straight back into the way I was, after only a few days of red eyes.

I glanced over at the clock beside my bed, and groaned. _Shit. _I had slept in. What was I doing sleeping in? The clock read **10.23** and the wedding started at one o'clock. Not that it would take me long to get ready, but I wanted some time first.

Taking a deep breath, I swung myself out of bed and into a shower. I convinced myself that it was just a normal day, that I would just be sitting with Jasper on the porch, reading, talking with Nessie. A normal day. Somehow I managed to go through my everyday routine since becoming half human. Shower, dry my hair, get dressed, go downstairs. It wasn't a very long task, but it comforted me. I skipped downstairs to find Nessie eating a bowl of cereal and reading a magazine. My beautiful daughter.

Nessie and Jake had arrived back home yesterday from their honeymoon, and they both looked refreshed. They were full of stories about how they went scuba diving, and hiking, but every now and again, Jacob would drop a little comment that would make Nessie blush, and look away. I would have loved to see how Edward would be taking all of this, it would have been pretty funny.

I didn't feel guilty anymore, and it felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Obviously, I still love Edward, and miss him so much. I always would. But.. I see now that he was never my mate. What I had with Edward, and what I have with Jasper now are two completely different relationships. Both love, but in seperate ways. I had finally truly realised that Edward would want what was best for me, and it is Jasper.

"Morning sweetie." I smiled, kissing Nessie's forehead.

"Hey Mom. How are you feeling, nervous?" Nessie asked me, looking up. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkled like always, and her natural beauty shined.

"Actually, I'm okay. I was feeling it a bit when I woke up this morning, but I'm okay now." I smiled. "I'm excited now. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, me? Yeah, I'm fine." Nessie said, suddenly very interested in her cereal.

"Are you sure? What time were you up this morning?" I asked lightly, and Nessie blushed a very deep shade of red. Suddenly, at that exact moment, Jacob came running down the stairs, wearing nothing but his underwear, a pair of brown boxer shorts.

"Hey Ness, I thought you were coming ba.. Oh. Hey Bells." Jacob stopped suddenly, looking very surprised.

_Don't think about it, Bells. Do not. Think. About it._

Nessie and Jake's embarassment had obviously passed, and they were trying not to laugh.

"Um, yeah. Well, I'm going to go get some clothes on." I said quickly, and pratically ran to my room. I was trying not to laugh myself, which wasn't normal. This is my daughter! I should be more protective, or shocked, or embarassed. But the thing is, I don't mind. It's Jacob, it's not like it's some stranger who she married on a drunken whim. It's her husband, Jacob. My Jacob.

I quickly put on some sweat pants and got out of that house before I heard something I didn't really want to. I decided that it would be a good idea to go and see Charlie. I hopped into my car and started driving the familiar path to my father's house. I got there in no time.

I let myself in , because the door wasn't locked. Why should it be, no one in Forks is brave enough to break into the chief of police's house.

"Dad?" I called, walking through the kitchen into the living room, where Charlie was lounging infront of the tv with a beer, his usual daily activity when he wasn't working.

"Hey Bells." Charlie greeted me, turning the tv off and standing up.

"Wow, Dad, you turned the tv off for me. Must be a special day." I joked.

"Very funny Bells." My Dad laughed. _Laughing. _Why is he in such a good mood? "So." He continued. "Everything ready?"

"Yeah Dad." I nodded, watching him carefully. "Everything's ready."

Charlie nodded, then cleared his throat. Oh god, here it comes.

"Listen Bells.. I trust you, and I know you won't make any stupid mistakes. But I've still got to ask. Are you sure about this? Ed.. Edward just died."

"Yeah Dad, I know.. but I have never been more sure of anything." He pulled a face. "I know, I said the same thing about Edward. But you said it yourself. You trust me."

"Yeah Bells.. I trust you."

**JPOV**

"Peter, I'm sure." I assured my best man.

"Are you? Seriously, think about it, really think about it." Peter pushed me.

"For god sakes Peter! I have thought about it! I love Bella more than anything, and I'm going to marry her today." I snapped, a little harsher than I intended. Luckily, Peter was so used to me that he didn't give it a second thought.

"Are you sure you're over Alice?" Peter demanded, but added a gentler tone to his voice. I sat with my head in my hands, trying to find the right words.

"I'll never truly be over Alice. But I'll also never love anyone as much as I love Bella. You just have to trust me." I murmured, finally looking up at Peter. That seemed to win him over, because he slowly started nodding.

"Okay man, I trust you." We stared at each other for a moment, before he broke the silence. "So.. do you have the rings?"

I stiffened. Peter noticed, and looked at me, worried. "What? What is it?"

I looked at him for a few moments, then answered. Luckily, I was a good liar. "Nothing, man. I'm fine." I stood up, and started walking towards the door.

"Hey bro, where are you going?" Peter yelled, as though I couldn't hear him from the couch.

"To get ready Peter. I'm getting married in two hours."

**BPOV**

I looked at myself in the mirror, and it was just as perfect as the day I tried it on. The train trailing perfectly, the black lace standing out, making my full body look elegant. It amazed me how a dress so simple could make my body look so amazing. My hair and make-up were both very natural, and matched the simple dress. My eye's were lightly outlined in black, that made them look browner, according to Esme.

I looked beautiful.

The small amount of guests were waiting outside. Peter was with Jasper, and Nessie was just finishing getting ready. Outside in the garden - in a different spot than Nessie's wedding - was Charlie, Charlottle, Esme and Carlisle, Emmett, Jacob, and Angela, who brought Ben. Possibly the smallest wedding I have ever seen. I'm not sure how Alice would have taken it.

"Mom?" Nessie said lightly, interupting my thoughts. She was standing in the doorway, dressed in a long, flowing column of pale pink silk, that complimented her figure beautifully. She handed me my bouquet of black and white flowers, and smiled at me, looking me up and down.

"Oh Mom, you look so beautiful." She told me, taking my hand.

"Ness, have you seen yourself? Just look at you!" She blushed, smiling and looking down at the floor.

"Everything is ready downstairs." She told me, guiding me towards the door.

"Wait!" I said, pulling her back and sitting her down. "I want to talk to you."

"Okay." She said a little hesitantly, but sat down.

I smiled at her, tucking a hair behind her ear. "Sweetie.. I know this hasn't been easy for you. And I know how difficult it was for you to accept my relationship with Jasper. But you did it. After everything that happened. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I know how proud your father would have been of you. So proud. I love you. I love you so much Nessie." I started crying.

"Oh no, Mom, please don't cry! You'll ruin your make-up!" She grabbed a tissue from the side and started dabbing at my eyes. "I love you too. So much." She pulled me in for a hug.

"Now." She said, clearing her throat and standing up. "Let's get you married, shall we?"

"Yes. Let's go." I grabbed Nessie's hand and half ran down the stairs, ready to truly start my new life with Jasper.

**A/N aw, sorry guys! i'm going to update a hell of a lot sooner than normal. **

**TRUST ME, the next chapter will be worth the wait!**

**review your thoughts, and what you think will happen next. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N so this chapter is going to be a mix of Bella and Jasper POVS.. i just feel that its right.**

**enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I raced down the stairs with Nessie, amazed at myself for not falling over. When we hit the bottom, I seen him. Jasper. He looked beautiful, as always. He was wearing a standard black suit, and had his long hair slicked back. He caught my eye, and smiled. It immediately calmed me, reminding me that this was my life.

It was very simple, the full thing. It was set up so that the aisle was just leaving the house, and there was only one row of seats, obviously we didn't need more. The full thing had pink flowers, and they truly were very stunning flowers. Esme was waiting, standing right beside Jasper. I told Nessie to go on down, and turned to Charlie, who was waiting beside me. He looked me up and down once, then half smiled.

"You look amazing, Bells. Really pretty."

"Thanks Dad." I smiled back to him. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. As I opened them again, I smiled at my father. "Shall we?" I offered, gesturing to Jasper.

"Yup." Charlie grumbled, holding out his arm for me to take. Gentle music started playing, I have no idea where from, but it was beautiful, and very slow.

Charlie and I walked down the short ailse, leading us to Jasper. It was very strange, the wedding being this low key. My last wedding with Edward was so large and fancy.. this felt more natural, in a way. Jasper took my arm, after shaking Charlie's hand.

"Thank you Charlie." Jasper said, in a very strong voice. Charlie gruffed, shaking his hand back, and sat down next to Jacob. I looked up at Jasper, who was staring at me, his eyes sparkling.

"Ready, darlin'?" He asked, his eye's still twinkling away.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said to him, knowing that I was.

**JPOV**

"Jasper, Bella. Congratulations. You may kiss the bride." Esme said in her confident voice. I looked down at Bella, who was crying, and took her face in my hands. I leaned down and touched my lips to hers. My wife.

She kissed me back, breaking away in a smile, the tears streaming down her face. Nessie was crying too, and Jacob was smiling weakly, but he was feeling very off. But I knew he was probably just remembering the last time Bella got married.

Bella's happiness was pouring out of her, but she was also feeling sad. She wishes that her mother could have been here. But still, she took my hand and we turned to face everyone sitting in front of us. Carlisle stood up and hugged Bella, then hugged me.

"Congratulations." He said to us, and he felt very proud.

"Thank you Carlisle." Bella told him, and smiled at me. "Husband."

"Wife. Mrs Whitlock." I said back to her. After some discussion, we had decided to change Bella's name to Whitlock, because that was still my name. Nessie had agreed to it too, because she was Renesmee Black now, after all. But it took a long talk to get Nessie to agree, because she felt that if Bella changed her name too, we were just forgeting about Edward. This upset Bella, so Nessie agreed. And now, she looked so happy for her.

"Mom! That was amazing." Nessie told Bella, hugging her. Jacob followed behind her, and smilled at Bella and I.

"Congrats guys." He offered, but he wasn't his normal self. I was going to speak to him, but I couldn't yet, Bella and I had just gotten married.

"Guys!" Emmett boomed, swaggering up to us. He grabbed Bella and spun her around in a hug - his trademark. Bella was laughing so much, it brought a smile to my face. "So what are you guys up to tonight? Since you have decided for no honeymoon."

"Yeah, Emmett, we decided that we just didn't want a honeymoon. But, I do have a surprise for Bella." I said, ignoring Bella's looks until she pretty much demanded my attention.

"Another surprise?" Bella cried.

"Bella, calm down, you'll love it." I assured her. I turned to everyone infront of us. "Sorry guys, but I'm going to have to whisk my beautiful wife away early. Thank you, Esme, for a beautiful wedding." The sun was setting just right, it would make this perfect. "Well. Come on." I grabbed Bella's hand, and pulled her out of the garden.

**BPOV**

"Jasper, where are you taking me?" I laughed. At first, I had shuddered at the idea of another surprise, but now I was too happy and content to worry.

"What, you don't recognize this path?" Jasper chuckled. I look around then suddenly realised. Just as I was about to speak up, he interuppted me. "It's too late anyway. We're here." Jasper murmured softly, taking my hand. I looked out, and gasped.

We were standing at our field, only now, a beautiful house sat overlooking the river.

It was stunning. Comparing it to the cottage would be silly, because they are both so different. This house is two floors, but it's small. Just by looking at it you can tell that Jasper built it. It fit right into the scene.

"How?" I whispered.

"Peter and Charlotte came down a few days earlier to help me out. And Emmett helped too." He whispered back. The moment was too perfect to talk at anything more than a whisper.

From the top floor downwards, beautiful vines of flowers covered the walls, all the way to the door. It had a porch, and on the porch, sat our rocking chair. It was perfect.

"Jasper.. I don't know what to say.." I said, a tear falling from my eye.

"Oh Bella.. I just knew you'd like it. You were my muse." He smiled.

"Really? It screams you. You're everywhere at this house."

"So." Jasper said quietly after a silence. "Do you want to look inside?"

Ten minutes later we were sitting together on the rocking chair, listening to the slow and peaceful river. Inside the house, _our _house.. it was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. It was small, but big enough for the two of us. There were five rooms. A stunning living room, with a piano and beautiful sofa's, a small kitchen that was just perfect, and already I could imagine Jacob in it, a spare room for Nessie, a study room, and our room.

Our room was the biggest in the place, and the most perfect. It had a small en suite, as did Nessie's. The bed was large, and we had a normal size wardrobe at the side of our room. There was double doors that led on to a balcony that overlooked the river as well. The whole thing was just.. beyond words.

"So, Mrs Whitlock.. what do you feel like doing?" Jasper asked gently. I stayed silent, thinking, and Jasper could tell that something was wrong. "Bella? What is it?" He prompted.

I turned round to face Jasper, looking serious.

"I want you to turn me into a full vampire."

Silence.

Eventually, Jasper spoke up. "Tonight?" He said quietly.

I nodded. "Yes. Tonight." More silence. What was the matter with him? He told me that he would change me whenever I wanted.

"Well." He sighed. "I guess I should go get ready."

**JPOV**

"Carlisle.. Bella wants me to change her tonight." After Bella had told me, I said I was going to go and hunt, because human blood ran through her veins. She looked worried, and a little shocked when I had told her this. But of course, I would never hurt her. I just wanted to be sure, there was no harm in it.

"And are you okay with this?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Yes! Yes, of course, I _want _to change her. But what if.." I stopped, taking a deep, unnecessary breath. "What if I die, and Bella becomes half human again?"

"Son.. you don't need to worry about that. But of course, I understand. When we discovered that the myth was true, I feared for Esme. Because if I were to die, she would change into a half human. Not that it is a bad thing, but I know she doesn't want that. You and Bella will be together forever, because you are true mates. Do you fear that you will not be able to change her?"

"No, no of course not. I will be able to change her fine. I'm going for a quick hunt, and then I'll go. Bella is getting ready at home."

"What is she doing?" Carlisle asked.

"She is going for a bath, making some dinner, going for a sleep. Human things." I said, trying not to imagine Bella missing these things that she enjoyed so.

"Well, I think that hunting is a good idea. And is there anything else you would like to talk about?" He asked.

After some thought, I decided that it would be best to tell him. "Yeah, actually there it.. Aro called me." Carlisle took a deep, sharp breath at this, then calmed down immediately.

"Why?" He asked, obviously trying to keep his calm exterior up. Although obviously, I felt everything he felt.

"He asked to come to the wedding. I said no, obviously. But you are the first person I have told. I'm not going to do anything about it. If I ever saw Aro again.. I don't know what I'd do." I was reminded of that female laugh, the shrill, high pitched laugh, but still couldn't place it. "My family is finally on its way to being whole again. Nothing will hurt that."

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm proud of you son."

I smiled at my father, and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you, Carlisle. Truly, I don't know where I would be without you." He smiled at this, and looked at me for a moment.

"Well, off you go. You wouldn't want to keep your new bride waiting."

"No." I grinned. "No I wouldn't."

I left the Cullen house feeling refreshed and ready. I quickly took down a few deer, and started running home.

Of course this was the right thing to do. Bella is my mate, my wife, and I have never loved another being so much is my entire existence. It's like we are two puzzle pieces that fit together just right. We were made for each other, and now we will be together forever.

Changing her would be simple, I thought to myself. I would make sure she wanted this, and after laying her down on our bed I would bite her. She wouldn't go through the same pain that she initially went through, that we all did, but she would still feel something. It wouldn't last for three days, maybe a few hours, by Carlisle's judgements. And I would stay with her until she was ready.

I was ready.

I entered the clearing of the field and smiled when I saw the house, but then stopped as a scent hit me. Terror washed through me, paralyzing me, keeping me from moving. Ice cold fear and anger filled my dead body, but not a second later was I racing inside the house and up to our room. The scent was stronger here, so strong that I was almost knocked to the ground. The room, along with the entire house was empty. Except for a note on the pillow. A note that simply read:

"**I've got her now.**"

I screamed, realising who stole my Bella away from me.

_Maria._


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N so was it obvious? i hope not.**

**JPOV**

Maria. _Maria. _**Maria! **

How could I have been so stupid? I fell to my knees, screaming, the pain surging through me. I hadn't felt like this since Alice died, and even then it wasn't as bad as this. How dare she. How fucking dare she? I was happy. Despite everything that had happened, I was happy.

Maria's scent was overwhelming. Not only did it completely cover Bella's scent, Bella's beautiful, flowery scent, but it hit a hole deep inside me. The same hole that I lived with for years after finding Alice and the Cullen's. The gut wrenching feeling of guilt and horror. It brought back all those memories I worked so hard to forget. Killing, torturing, fighting. The same memories that I was reminded of every time I looked at myself in the mirror, the memories that every single one of my scars screamed.

But what was I to do? _Calm down Jasper, you need to fucking calm down to be able to find her. _But calm down? I was too angry. I had never felt like this. Not ever, it was too deep, too personal.

The only thing keeping me going is the thought of killing Maria.

Why didn't I kill her before? I should have. I haven't seen her since I left, I only heard of where she was, now and again. I had no idea where she was.

Not too far. How far could she get? I was out of the house for only two hours. How long ago was she taken? Thirty minutes, maybe fourty-five. What was I to do?

I could chase her, try and find her myself, but that would be foolish. Despite my abilities and gift, she would have an army, or at least a group of trained vampires who would be ready and waiting to kill me. Or I could get the one person who knew how to deal with Maria to help me.

Not even ten seconds had passed since I found Bella gone, and I raced to my cell phone, faster than I've ever ran.

"Hello?" The strong, deep voice boomed at me.

"Peter. I need your help."

Two hours later, Peter and Charlotte were at the main house. Luckily, they were not at home in Texas. Carlisle, Emmett and Esme were at home, and knew everything. If Esme could cry, she would be even more of a wreck that she is now. Emmett is pacing, a look of thunder on his face, ready to go, but Carlisle was sat calmly at the table, discussing our options hastily.

"I don't think that we should just go after Maria. We need to think this through. She's smart, Jasper, you obviously know that. What I think we need to do is.."

"No Carlisle," I interrupted harshly. "What _I _think. Bella is my wife, my mate. It's _my _fault she was taken. It's always been my fault. We don't know why she took my Bella, but I _will _find out. Who knows what that bitch has done to Bella." I tried not to think of that, and Esme flinched. "I will be the one to kill Maria. This is my decision."

I wasn't myself anymore. Jasper had left. The Major was back. My voice rang with authority.

"Jasper, I know that." Carlisle said slowly after a pause. "But I think we should just go through what needs to be done."

"Every second we spend talking about it, is another second Maria has Bella." I snapped. I didn't care that I was being rude, politeness wasn't important right now.

"We need to go." Emmett bellowed, his whole body shaking with fury. He looked like I did two hours ago.

"We need to get Bella back." Esme cried. "We've already lost Edward, Alice and Rosalie, we can't lose Bella too."

Edward, Alice and Rosalie. Something inside me clicked, and I gasped, the sound getting stuck in my throat. The phonecall with Aro.

_I heard a familiar, trilling, female laugh boom in the background at what Aro said, but I couldn't quite place it._

_"_The Volturi." I growled, making all the heads in the room snap towards mine in alarm. "She was working with the Volturi." Finally, everything was falling into place. This is why Edward, Alice and Rose were killed! Maria wanted to make sure Bella and I got together. Or at least, she wanted me back, and she knew if I wouldn't go to her willingly, she would take someone who would make me. I guess she only thought of this after Alice was killed and I wasn't there. She somehow managed to convince the Volturi to kill them, or at least, kill some people. Whoever they had to, to get me. But I wasn't there.

It was so thought out and planned, but yet, it was so flawed.

They were sent to get me, but ended up killing three members of my family. They didn't know of the changing rule. They didn't know that killing Edward to make Bella half human.

Another thought struck me, knocking me again to my knee's.

"Jasper! What is it, what's wrong?" Esme cried, rushing over to me.

"If I kill Maria, I'll turn half human. Just like Bella." There was a stunned silence.

"We need to go. Right now." I said shakily.

"You need to go where?" A female voice asked innocently. I looked up to find Nessie standing at the doorway with Jacob, her expression changing. "What, what is it? Where's my mom?" She was terrified.

"It's okay Nessie, Bella with just be shopping or something." Jacob told he, trying to reassure her. "Right?" He looked at me for confirmation. Not knowing what to say, I shook my head silently. A familiar look took over Jake's face, and he walked forwards towards me.

"Where is she?" He asked, his voice shaking. It's hard to imagine, but Jacob was in love with Bella once. The same Jacob that once was was back. He felt the same as he did the day Bella was changed, when we thought she died.

"Maria." I choked, barely managing to speak now.

Nessie made a strangled sound, half gasping, half chocking. She fell to the ground, unable to breath.

Of course she knows all about Maria.

Jacob looked completely and utterly stunned for a second, not even realising that Nessie was in this state. After a minute, he seemed to clock back in and ran to Nessie to comfort her. I could tell, he wanted nothing more than to change and find Maria. He felt like I did.

"Why?" Nessie screamed? "It doesn't make any sense." She sobbed.

_I need to tell them. _"I know why." Everyone turned to look at me. "Maria was working with the Volturi, like I said. She is the reason that Edward, Rose and Alice are dead." I stopped as everyone beside Peter and Charlotte started screaming in outrage. Emmett was furious that he hadn't figured that out.

"Of course! How fucking stupid are we? If I ever get my hands on that bitch..." Emmett growled. "But why? What did she want?"

"Me." I whispered.

Peter growled as well as Emmett, and before I could even acknowledge it, Jacob punched me, knocking me over. He winced and cursed, obviously breaking his hand.

"You idiot! This is your fucking fault that she is taken! If she dies.. I'll kill you." He set the bones in his hands back to normal, and almost automatically his hand was better. I wasn't injured, obviously, and I didn't try and hit him back. Nessie looked shocked, clearly struggling with the thought that Jacob still loved Bella.

"Jake. Jacob! You're right. It is my fucking fault. But are you going to hit me again, or are we going to go get Bella back?" My voice was low, borderlining on dangerous.

"Where do we go?" He answered, helping me up.

"Italy." Everyone was stunned again, not saying anything.

"No!" Esme yelled. "Jasper no, you can't."

"Esme, I need to. Jacob, are you coming? Emmett, you too. And Peter." Carlisle looked at me, looking hurt. "Carlisle, maybe you need to come too. Aro might hesitate to killing you more than he would the rest of us." Carlisle nodded.

Peter was calmly talking with Charlotte. "Char, you can't come. I won't risk it. You should stay here with Nessie and Esme. You'll be safe here."

"No! Jasper, I'm coming!" Nessie screamed.

"No, Renesmee." Jacob said slowly, finality echoing from his voice. "You're going to stay here." Nessie and Jacob started fighting.

"Guys! We need to go, we've wasted enough time already. We need to go get Bella back."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. Let's go get Bella back." And with that, we left for Italy. It's time to get my wife back, no matter what it takes.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter! i really appreciate it.**

**okay. this story coming to the big ending in maybe... 4 or 5 chapters. and i have 3 endings. and i can't decide what one to use! send me suggestions of how you think this story should end, maybe that will push me to a decision.**

**_STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING. THE CHARACTERS, THE THINGS THAT HAPPENED FIVE YEARS AGO. I ONLY OWN MY NEW PLOTLINE. _  
><strong>

**BPOV**

"I want you to turn me into a full vampire." I told Jasper, expecting his expression to sour. I don't even know why, I guess after how long it took for me to convince Edward. And even in the end, he only did it because he had to, to save me. But Jasper's face just stayed normal, and I knew that he was thinking it over.

Jasper and I were sitting on our rocking chair, after looking at our new house. I just couldn't believe it. I knew that we were planning on building a home here, but I had no idea that it would be finished. The wedding today was stunning, and now, I'm ready to be immortal again.

It is strange. Although I am still half vampire and wouldn't age, it felt like the did the first time. The anticipation of becoming a new vampire. It didn't feel like I had been one for five years. It felt like a whole new experience because this time, I was with Jasper.

The silence continued, but eventually, Jasper spoke up. "Tonight?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. Tonight." I nodded. I don't understand why he was being so hesitant, he promised me he would do it. And I'm positive it's what he wanted.

"Well, I guess I should go get ready." He sighed.

"What do you mean? Hunting?" Why does he need to, does he think he would hurt me? He realised I felt a little shocked, so he was quick to assure me.

"Just to be very sure, Bella. I would never, ever hurt you darlin'." He kissed me, his eyes locked on mine when he put his forehead to mine. "Will you be okay yourself for a little while?"

"Of course baby, I'll get myself ready too. I'll go for a bath, cook some dinner... Human things." I said to him, and a brief flash of worry flashed across his face. "To say goodbye. I'm ready to be a vampire again."

He nodded, standing up. "I'll be back in a couple of hours." He kissed me again. "I love you, Mrs Whitlock." He grinned, winking at me.

"I love you too." I replied, watching him go. He looked back once before completely disappearing and smiled at me. It wasn't just a normal smile, it was a smile that would have made me pass out 7 years ago.

7 years ago, wow. How could it be that long since first meeting Edward?

Married twice with a baby at 18. Well, technically, 23.

I walked inside, and a feeling, a wave of love came pouring over me, and it was so great that I almost started crying. How could I have gotten so lucky.. when Edward died, and Alice and Rose, I thought I would never smile again. I thought that it would rip my family apart. I thought that Nessie would disappear with Jake, and Jasper would go back to hunting humans.

Now, I am married to my true mate, with a house, and about to become a vampire again. My daughter is healthy and happy, and married to my best friend. Nothing had went wrong in the past couple of months, and I am so overjoyed. Everything is perfect.

I walked straight to the kitchen, the small but perfect kitchen, and got myself some food. I made some macaronni and cheese, and took my time eating it. What was the last meal I ate last time? Blood, if I remember correctly.

One of the good things about being half human, was that I remembered most of my human memories. Biology. The meadow. The engagement. The wedding.. Isle Esme.

When I was a vampire, it wasn't that I couldn't _remember _all of those things, it was just like pieces of the full picture were missing. Like a fuzzy jigsaw.

I was enjoying my meal, and I savoured it. Unless Jasper was killed - I shuddered at the thought - I would remain vampire. I looked around the kitchen, taking in all of Jasper's qualities. Just from standing in this kitchen, you could tell that Jas designed it. It's not that the kitchen was small, you just couldn't imagine Jacob in it. He would have to crouch. The thought made me laugh, which resulted in me spilling food all down me.

"Dammit!" I said aloud. Time for a bath.

Even though I wouldn't really need it, I still imagined me spending hours in a bath tub. I didn't do it much last time, but I loved a shower. Little things. The feeling or normality. As much as I loved being immortal, it was nice sleeping and eating again.

The bath went too quickly, before I decided I should go for a sleep before Jasper came back. I shivered as tingles went down my spine. I'm not looking forward to the pain, but I know it won't be as bad as it was. Carlisle predicted that it would only last a day, maybe less. The transaction is a bit different to full human to vampire.

I lay down, sleep coming to me quickly.

_I was walking along side Nessie, talking quietly about the future. It was the day after the wedding, and I hadn't been turned yet. The view in front of us was stunning, but I soon saw a landmark that I knew all too well._

_The cliffs._

_"Mom, look!" Nessie screamed, pointing to a man at the top of the highest cliff, standing at the edge. "Mom, we have to help him, come on hurry!" _

_As fast as our half human feet could carry us, we ran to the tip of the cliff. When I finally reached it, I turned around to see Nessie, but she wasn't there. The man was just staring ahead, but when he turned around, I stepped back, gasping._

_Edward._

_But not vampire Edward, he was human. His green eyes bore into my brown ones. _

_"Edward." I breathed. Why was he standing at a cliff? I had once been in his position, but I knew it was for a completely different reason._

_"Hello, love." He finally walked away from the edge, coming over to me. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked, touching his face._

_"I'm here to say goodbye." He whispered._

_"But we've said goodbye." I whispered back, the tears rolling down my face._

_"No love, you've said goodbye to me. I haven't said goodbye to you yet." He said, started to cry too. It was such an odd sight. _

_"Did you know that we weren't true mates?" I asked him. He didn't reply, he just nodded slowly. "It's okay." I whispered. "I still loved you."_

_"Bella.. This is going to be the last time you see me. The last time we see each other. But don't be sad, or afraid. When Jasper turns you, you will have his venom pumping in your veins. And I wouldn't have it any other way. You deserve to have happiness. I love you." He kissed my forehead, before starting to walk backwards. "Live, Bella. I love you." He repeated._

_"Edward!" I cried as he walked off the cliff, down towards to rocky waves below. I fell to my knee's, when I heard a voice behind me. Jasper's._

_"Bella. Bella. Bella."_

"Bella. Bella." A voice said, waking me.

"Jasper, you're back." I smiled, sitting up to get a clear view of my husband.

"No, guess again." A female voice laughed, before flashing over to me so quickly that my human eyes could not see correctly. I didn't have time to be afraid before she spoke again.

"We're going to have so much fun, _Isabella."_

**A/N another short chapter. it was needed, and I hope you are all okay with this chapter.**_  
><em>

**i need you all to do me a favour. tell everyone about this fanfiction. put it on twitter, facebook, tumblr. just spread the word about it. and review. **

**i appreciate all your support, and helping me write Realisation.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N hey guys! so as i said last chapter, i am almost finished. i know my ending, but send in suggestions of what you think it will be through reviews. if you get it right, i will send you the last chapter before anyone else see's it.**

**I OWN NOTHING. STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THESE CHARACTERS.**

**JPOV**

I have never ran so fast in my life. Racing through the tree's, knocking a few down in the progress, feeling the wind whoosh past my face. Inside me, my whole body ached. The pull for my mate was so unbearable, and not knowing where she was.. that was making it worse.

I ran with Carlisle, Peter and Emmett, and Jacob wasn't far behind, running on four feet. Nessie put up a fight, but Charlotte and Esme agreed that it was best that they stay at home, waiting for news. Emmett was growling deeply, Bella's capture was affecting him just as much as it was affecting Jacob. Carlisle was staying calm.

For a moment, I was pissed off at Carlisle. Why couldn't he be angry? Why couldn't he be growling like Emmett and I? Wasn't he raging, the fury burning through him like the vemon that did? I felt a spark of happiness explode from him, and that tipped me over the edge.

"Carlisle." I growled, stopping. I made sure to say this fast, because we had no time to lose. "Why are you feeling happy? You should be furious, like the rest of us? Don't you want to get my Bella back?" I snapped. Peter came over to me, his hand on my shoulder. "If you want to help me get her back, then stay here and do exactly what I tell you to do. If not, get the hell back home."

He looked shocked for a second, obviously not expecting my outburst. Carlisle said nothing, but started running in the same direction, determination flooding from him. I looked at Emmett and nodded, and we too started running.

"We need to get her back!" I yelled.

"Where are we headed?" Emmett boomed, in reply to me.

"Italy." I answered, staring straight ahead and thinking of when I have Bella back in my arms.

**BPOV**

"No, please, don't." I cried. A vampire woman was staring at me, her bright red eyes sparkling. Her accent stood out to me immediately, and I knew who it was.

Maria.

A huge part of me was scared to death. For my life, my family, my mate. But the other part of me felt nothing but red hot anger. This was the person who caused Jasper all the pain in his life, the pain that reflected off of him through his scars.

Maria was standing over me with a phone, taking pictures of my bloody body. I was tied to a chair in the middle of a dark room, and I had no idea where I was. Did she have no imagination? Although I was injured and horrifed, I wish she was keeping me somewhere that wasn't so common in the horror books.

I couldn't understand how a vampire like her could resist the blood that was covering my face, my arms, my legs.. everywhere. I was bleeding so much, but then the vemon that was left over in my body was quickly healing my wounds, stinging me. And then she would hurt me again, and the proccess would begin over.

"Now, now, Isabella." She drawled in her spanish accent. "Do not beg. I am just going to send your picture to your beloved Jasper. Is he still amazing in bed?" She taunted.

I growled at her, resulting a high pitched laugh from Maria.

"Don't you dare talk about my husband." I cried, too distraught to growl again.

"Husband. How was your wedding? It looked beautiful." She was there? Oh my god, she was there.. "Yes child, I attended. I'm actually very surprised that Jasper did not pick up my scent, after spending so many years around it."

I couldn't handle much more. The idea that this vampire, this bitch was near my family.. my daughter. It terrified me, sent chills down my spine, freezing whatever blood I had left.

"Married twice with a child. And at your age, it is shocking. I do not understand how you are half human though."

"You don't?" I whispered, afraid that my voice will start screaming if I allow it to go any louder.

"No, I do not." She snapped. She sounded irritated, annoyed that she did not know of the full picture, and she left the room quickly, leaving me bleeding. This means that she doesn't know of the changing rule: if the vampire who changed you dies, you will become half human.

A sudden thought fired through my head, freezing me further. That means.. if Maria is killed..

_Jasper will be half human._

No! We had to think of a different way that would save Jasper from what I went through. Save him from the difficult task of picking up human traits again. I was only a vampire for five years, Jasper has been a vampire for a least 100.. did he realise this? He must have.

It has been two days since I was taken, two days since I last saw Nessie, two days since I last saw Jasper. Was he coming for me? He would be, I know it. But I don't even know where I am, how is Jasper meant to? I could hear that it was raining outside, and heavy.

I wasn't going to accept that I would never see Jasper again. And Renesmee. I would, I would hold them in my arms again, safe and sound.

But a part of me laughed in defeat at that idea. I knew that Maria would kill me.

But why did she take me? What did she want? I had never met her, never did anything to make her mad at me.

I just didn't know what to do.

A tall, slim figure appeared at the door. I cowered back into the chair, wishing I could hide under something, to cover all my skin that showed. She had pretty much destroyed all of my clothes, everything except my underwear.

Maria stalked in with a small glass of blood. I hadn't had blood in six days. I hadn't hunted before the wedding, because the need for it wasn't that large as a half human. Although, I still needed it.

"Child." She spoke. "I realise how thirsty you must be, so I brought this for you." She spoke like she was generous, and this gesture was enough for me to do as she wished.

I smelled it, expecting deer or elk, and froze. What was she trying to do to me? It wasn't an animal.

It was human blood.

I started shaking my head vigorously, slamming my lips together, refusing to drink it.

"No?" Maria taunted. "But look, it is so fresh." She started walking towards me with it, a smirk on her face.

"I won't." I snarled through gritted teeth. "Not in a million years."

"But you are so thirsty child. And what will happen if you don't feed? The human part of you will shut down, and even I do not know what will happen to you. Think of Jasper."

"Jasper would be so disappointed." I whispered. "I won't do it."

She kept walking towards me, and she was only a couple steps away now. Why was she torturing me?

"Yes, _Isabella. _You will."

What happened next, I vowed to myself that I would kill her for it.

She grabbed my jaw, forcing it to open, and before I could try and scream she poured the dark red blood down my throat, even against all of my struggles. I kicked and punched, but nothing would move her. When I had been forced to drink all of the blood, she slapped me across the face hard. Grabbing my jaw again, she got down to eye level, ordering me to stare into her bright red orbs.

"You will do exactly as I say, child." She hissed. She let me go, and after staring at me with such an icy glare that it made my heart freeze, she marched out of the grubby room, her heels clinking against the hard floor.

As soon as she was gone, I leaned back against the chair, the pain and sobs taking me over.

**The next day.**

My cheek was swollen from Maria slapping me yesterday, stinging me every time I moved, making me flinch. I could hear Maria arguing with someone outside of my room, and quite loudly.

"I don't care! I do not care how thirsty you were. I do not care how badly you needed it." I could hear her punching, kicking, slapping this unknown person with every sentence, getting harder with each one. "They know! They know where we are! They will be arriving here any minute, and you just wanted _to feed from some human!_" Maria screeched.

_They know where we are? _

_Jasper? _

No. I wouldn't get my hopes up. But who else could it be? Maria came storming into my room, kicking the chair I was on to pieces in one swift movement, freeing me from the restraints. She grabbed me by the elbow before I could even move, lifting me up and throwing me at the other vampire. I screamed when I saw his body. His filthy body, covered in blood, the blood of his victim. He obviously wasn't expecting me, and dropped me in shock, which surprised me. I had never known a vampire to be physically surprised. I scurried to my feet, holding my hands out to Maria when she started moving towards me.

"Please!" I cried. "What do you want with me? I haven't done anything to hurt you." I sobbed. "Why did you take me? Why did you take me on the night that Jasper and I got married? Why did you take me on the night that Jasper was going to turn me into a full vampire again? Why? Especially after all the pain I have went through, with Edward dying. You do know about that, right?" My voice was shrill, and I was screaming, all the anger flooding out of me, whilst sobbing.

"They died. They are died, because the Volturi killed them! Rosalie, Alice.. and Edward. My Edward. The same Edward that I had a child with. The same Edward that I fell in love with."

"I know they got killed, child." Maria snapped, silencing me.

"You knew?" I whispered.

"Of course I knew." She laughed. "How could I not. When it was I who planned it."

The shock shook me. For a second I forgot who was standing in front of me, what had happened, and what I was going through. I just felt numb, as everything started falling into place. The tears continued rolling down my cheeks as I tried to progress what she had just told me.

"About a month before your precious Edward was murdered, I started watching Jasper and Alice again. I have watched him countless times over the years, and this time more than ever, I wanted Jasper back." I growled at her, which once again made her laugh. "He was my best weapon. He helped me create a large army when I turned him all of those years ago. He helped me become one of the most powerful vampires in the history of vampires.

And then he left. And everything started falling apart. My newborns started killing one another. They turned against me and several of them tried to kill me, which of course failed. I am a trained hunter, Isabella. How could a group of pathetic young vampires defeat me? A group of them had become attached to Jasper, however, and when he left, so did they.

But they were untrained. They ended up killing large amounts of people, so the Volturi killed them. I had to stay away from the Volturi of course, because they would kill me. So I went off on my own for a while, creating a new ally every couple decades.

And then there was you. The first time I saw you was the night Jasper tried to attack you, on your 18th birthday. That was when I saw that Jasper still went by his old ways, the only difference was the colour of his eyes. And I wanted him back."

"But you were wrong!" I yelled. "He didn't _attack _me. He was lunging for Edward because he wanted to protect me. He felt Edward's control slipping, so he tried to stop him, because we are true mates, we just didn't know it yet."

"Ah, maybe that is true, child. But Jasper is a hunter, and I needed him back. So about two years ago, I went to the Volturi. It was my only choice. Yes, they could have slaughtered me, but they didn't. Obviously they knew about you, having met you not long after you were changed. I told them all about Jasper, and how I wanted him.

After a lot of talking and convincing, they agreed, and I told the brother's that if they helped me collect him, I would join the Volturi, as would Jasper. They are always looking for new talent, and Jasper? Jasper who could manipulate and feel emotions? He was perfect for the job." I growled again, and the other vampire slapped me when my attention was divided. He held my arms behind my back, so I could not move.

"So I convinced the Volturi to go get him for me. So they went. But only, he was not there. So they killed whoever was.

I didn't know that you and Jasper would end up together, that was luck. But look, I now have you, and I _will _get Jasper back." She finished, her hair flaying wildly around her, her explanation concluding as she growled.

The last thing I saw was her bright red eyes darken as she lunged for my neck, her high pitch laugh filling my ears before all I saw was black.

**A/N REVIEW! **


	25. Chapter 25

**JPOV**

The journey to Italy was a nightmare, but trying to get into Volterra was even harder. Flying was quicker than running, so the five of us were now sitting on a plane. I felt despicable. My mate, my wife was stuck with that bitch somewhere. And who knows what could be happening! And I am sitting on a fucking plane. But I kept telling myself that this was quicker.

"Jas. Jasper." Emmett murmured. My head snapped up to find his eyes boring into mine. Sympathy. Anger. Determination. "We'll get her back." He continued with soft eyes.

"Don't say that." I growled. "We don't know that." I stared at Emmett for a while as he stared back. We didn't speak, we didn't really know what to say. Carlisle, Jacob and Peter were in another compartment.

Eventually, with about twenty minutes left in the journey, Emmett spoke up. "So what's the plan?"

"Well. We demand to see the brothers. We ask them why they killed Edward, Alice and Rose. We ask about Maria. And then.. we'll just have to wait and see."

More silence continued. I could feel Emmett's anxiety grow, and I could feel myself growing more and more paranoid by the second. After a couple of minutes, I was having a breakdown.

"Emmett. What if we're too late? What if.." My voice broke, and Emmett moved so he was crouching down in front of me, looking up at me worriedly.

"Listen to me Jasper. We can't show weakness, we can't show worry. We have to be tough. If you are right, if Maria really was working with the Volturi, then we'll have an in. Obviously, the Volturi won't think we suspect, because it is so out of nowhere." Emmett stopped when Carlisle walked in. We both looked at him, expecting something. He was not one to interrupt.

"Emmett is correct, Jasper. They will have counted on the fact that we know nothing. And they will spin a lie when they find out we know. I don't know exactly what, but they will. But they obviously want something." He didn't look at me, or Emmett. He sat down on a chair and played with the arm rest, chewing on his lip. He looked although he was struggling himself, which was unreal. Where was the strong leader?

"Carlisle, you know the family better than we do. What will happen after we see them." Emmett asked, patting my back before standing up.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Emmett." He replied tiredly.

We sat in silence the remainder of the trip, thinking over what will happen. Not knowing scares the shit out of me. I've always had Alice to help me out. How much easier things would be if she were here!

But then again, if she were here, I wouldn't have married Bella.

We landed in Italy in a private airport. Of course the Volturi would have somehow found out we were coming! Two of their little pets, Demetri and Felix, were waiting for us, sparkling away in the hot sun. Carlisle immediately walked forwards to shake hands with them, but I could feel the loathing he felt for them. These were the people who killed Alice, Rosalie and Edward. I knew their scents. I remembered back to that horrendous day we found the ashes, and I found myself losing control, projecting out my hate to everyone.

Demetri and Felix turned to me with a look of amusement.

"Jasper. How long it has been. What, five years?" Felix smirked. "Who was it you were with? Alice?"

I stepped forwards, growling, which of course made them laugh more. Emmett put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I took an unnecessary deep breath, keeping my eyes on the two boys.

"Well. Lets get going, shall we?" Demetri said slowly, almost taunting us. Carlisle nodded, and then shot me a look of warning. I knew that look. The 'be careful what you say because these people could kill us' look. Together we walked, with Peter behind, on the phone to Charlotte, convincing her that it will all be okay, that he will see her soon. Jacob was walking with Emmett and I, with a look of deep concentration on his face. Carlisle was ahead with the two boys, although he still felt angry. Of course he did.

After ten or so minutes of walking under ground in a dark path that had obviously been built so that the Volturi could walk freely around the bright city, we reached the place that the brothers call 'home'. Every now and again, Jacob would screw up his nose, and make some low comment of how much the place stinks. Obviously, he is used to our scent. But now having that mixed in with human blood, Jacob was struggling. But he still just felt anguish for Bella. I hope, that for everyone's sake, he keeps his cool.

All I felt now was anger and determination. I had to get Bella back, and I would do _anything _I had to.

"Demetri. Look what you have brought back." A high female voice chirped. My head snapped up in hatred, and there she stood. Jane.

The little bitch who obviously played a large part in killing part of our family.

"Carlisle." She trilled, smiling up at him. He tensed up, expecting her fiery gift, but nothing happened. He walked forward, and kissed her hand as she wanted.

"Jane. How are you?"

"Oh, Carlisle, I'm just fine." She turned to us next, and then screwing up her face when she seen Jacob.

"Who brought the mutt?" She grumbled. I expected Jake to say something back, but all he did was laugh.

"Lets get going shall we?" He replied with a look of irritation, repeating Demetri in a high pitched voice. I felt the annoyance coming off of him, and everyone else too.

"Look, mutt." Jane snapped. "We are superior to you. We are more powerful than you. So don't think you can mock us. Because we can, and will, end you."

I felt Jacobs anger flare, and prayed that he didn't do anything stupid.

I guess that was too much to ask for.

"Are you serious?" Jacob chuckled back darkly. "You? You're so small that I could crush you with a finger. And that would be without me phasing." He smirked.

Jane was furious. She looked around wildly, then cried out in complaint. "Damn it! Alec isn't here yet, he's busy... but I have a little gift of my own." She stepped towards Jacob, a sweet smile on her face. Jake stood up straighter and braced himself, but before he could crumple in pain, Carlisle fell to the ground in agony.

Jane was looking in Carlisle's direction, still smiling. She tilted her head a little, and Carlisle's back arched as he continued screaming. It was torture for both us and Carlisle, but what could we do? There was no Bella to shield us.

"Stop!" Emmett yelled. He marched forward to stand in front of his creator, thinking that it might cut off the attack, but of course it didn't. Jane continued to burn Carlisle's mind, and Felix and Demetri has began chuckling, obviously finding it amusing.

"Please!" Emmett bellowed in anguish.

"Okay Jane, that's enough." Demetri laughed, pretending to be taking all of this seriously. I was beyond pissed off. How much time was this wasting?

"Look, I want to see the brothers. Now." I confirmed in a strong voice. Jane now turned towards me and scoffed, which made Carlisle groan out in relief.

"Why did you do that to him?" Peter asked.

"To show that we are stronger than all of you." Jane said shortly, then turned on her heels and continued walking. Carlisle had regained to his feet, and weakly told us all that he was fine. We followed Jane hesitantly, and after a couple of minutes we arrived at a large door. Jane slipped inside, and I heard murmuring. I wish that I could speak to Peter alone, but I knew it wouldn't happen, not here. I looked at him meaningfully, and he nodded. We have known each other for a long time, he knew what I meant. If one of us were killed, the other would always look after Charlotte or Bella.

If we got her back.

Jane opened the large door silently, and gestured for me to enter the room. Peter followed my flanks, for Jane to hold a hand out.

"Just Whitlock." She told us all. I looked at the others, and they all had a look of desperation on their faces. Peter's was hard, but a little more relaxed than the others. Peter knew what I could do. Carlisle still looked weak, but shook my hand. Jacob felt like he could run away screaming, but he was holding himself in very well. And Emmett.. Emmett was smiling at me, always one to see the positives. If the Volturi want to kill me, they have to defeat me first.

I nodded at everyone once, then entered the huge room. Despite my hatred for this place, no one could deny that this room was beautiful. Every wall had a complicated pattern enscripted into the stone. It was very high and stood in a circular shape. Directly in front of the door were three large chairs, and in them, sat the brothers.

"Jasper!" Aro boomed in his cheery voice. "How lovely to see you again!"

"Hello Aro, Caius, Marcus." I greeted them in a low voice.

"Why, it was only six or so years since we last met! Only, you were with Alice then. I'm so sorry for your loss." His face was apologetic, but he only felt amusement. I felt the red hot rage build up inside me, but pushed it back down, thinking of Bella.

"Thank you." I managed to say convincingly. I have had a lot of practice saying things I don't really mean.

"So, young Jasper, what can we do for you?" He asked me, although we were old friends.

"I want to ask you about my wife." I replied strongly.

"Oh yes! I heard about you and our young Isabella." He cheered.

"Don't." I snapped shortly. "Don't say her name." Everyone in the room were taken aback, and all looked shocked at my rudeness.

"Oh, Jasper! We are not enemies." Aro said, pretending to be hurt.

"I want to know why you joined up with Maria. My creator?" If Aro looked shocked before, it's nothing on what he felt now. He obviously had no clue that I had figured it out, and one of his large advantages had now gone. "Yes, I know. I'm a smart man, I put all the pieces together eventually. But I don't understand how you could just kill Edward, Alice, and Rosalie. Your.. friends? Or so you said."

I had began walking slowly with my hands behind my back, in the most intimidating way I could. Aro looked so flabbergasted that it made me smile. How many vampires can say that they have shocked the leader of the Volturi?

"Why, Jasper, I do not understand how you could think.."

"Oh, please drop the innocent act." I interrupted Aro. His face fell, which was replaced with a look of hardness, of acceptance. He knew that he couldn't worm his way out of this one, he had to answer my questions. Or at least, try to. Carlisle is right. He will probably come up with some sort of lie.

"Fine. You are correct, Whitlock. Maria came to us a few years ago and told us that she wanted to collect you back." I hissed, which made him scoff. "She thought that since she changed you, you are hers. We were hesitant at first, but she then told us that if she got you back, you and her would join us."

This, of course, made me growl. "I would never join you."

"Yes, that is what I said to the female. But she was consistent. And we could have killed her off easily, but the advantages of you and her with us.. well, that was a risk I was happy to take. So I sent a few of my best to get you. But of course.. you were not there. So the other's who were there were just killed off, so they would not inform you of our plans. Edward, Alice, and Rosalie. Such a shame too.

Maria was furious, of course, so she started sending spy's. And then you and Isabella mated, and she panicked. What were we to do, she would yell. She would throw things, scream, kill people. And then she told us that she was going to go and take your little mate, to get you back."

By this point, I was furious. "Where is she?" I growled. Aro laughed harshly, making me angrier.

"Well, she is not here. So, unfortunately, we cannot help you. So you are going to get out of my city."

What? Just like that?

"You are seriously just going to let me go?" I scoffed.

"Yes. Because I have grown tired of Maria's little games." Aro turned away and started walking towards his brothers. Demetri and Felix were about to usher me out, but then, what was the point in this little trip?

"Wait! Where is she? Where is Bella?" I yelled, desperate.

Aro turned with a look of amusement. "Now, if I told you, it would just ruin the fun, wouldn't it?"

And with that, the large doors were shut on my face, leaving me with no information to go on.

**The Next Day.**

The word 'desperate' does not even cover how I feel right now. The feeling of seperation, of divide from my mate, was weakening me. Carlisle was fine now, as was everyone else. We had been running all night, just searching, hoping and praying to find something. Anything.

"Look, Jasper, maybe we should take a break." Carlisle said calmly. I turned to him with dark eyes, and stared at him. I found myself feeling hatred for this man.

"Take a break? How would you feel if it were Esme who were captured, probably tortured, beaten and taken completely away from you?" I spat. It was a low blow that made him wince, but I am way past caring.

I shot off alone, a new drive forcing me forwards until everything around me was even a blur to my focused, brilliant eyes.

Everything about Bella filled my mind, energizing the new force. Her smile, her scent, her eyes, her laugh. How beautiful she looked as she walked down the aisle. The look on her face as she saw the house for the first time. How happy she makes me, how she completes me.

I was so lost in Bella, that I almost missed the scent that made my insides curl.

Maria.

I have never, ever ran so fast in my whole existence, bolting though the green as I followed her scent. Through and through the tree's. I didn't want to yell for the others because that would alert Maria that I was close, if she hasn't already smelled me. Peter would pick us my scent anyway, along with hers.

As her overpowering, sickeningly sweet scent got stronger, I approached a small, dark wooden shack that was so old and worn out that it was falling apart. I shot inside like a bullet, to find my Bella staring at me.

With bright red eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N hey! i've had some great reviews about the last chapter, thank you all! **

**i realise this has taken me a while, and i'm sorry for those who really want to know what happens next, but i find it quite difficult. Each chapter takes planning and thought, and then i want to write it correctly. but thank you to all the people who have stuck by Realisation. this won't have more than 30 chapters, i don't think.**

**STEPHANIE MEYERS OWNS THE CHARACTERS OKAY (except the ones i make up, obviously). anyway, enjoy! **

_previously: The last thing I saw was her bright red eyes darken as she lunged for my neck, her high pitch laugh filling my ears before all I saw was black._

**B****POV**

How long was I out? I wasn't sure. I slowly opened my eyes to find a man staring at me, and he looked absolutely terrified. Where was Maria, and who was this man with the fiery red eyes, who was tied up to a chair with chains?

"I know what you're thinking." He whispered, his blonde hair falling over his eyes. He looked so afraid that I wanted to hold my arms out to him, comfort him. He only had to be sixteen, seventeen at the latest. And from the look of it, Maria has just created him. He sat on the chair in torn up clothes, and absolutely filthy. He had to be days, if not hours old.

"Who are you?" I whispered back, looking around the room. It was a very creepy room, that made shivers run down my spine. It was very dark, small, and low. It was wooden, and had to be a shack of some sorts. A hut. Directly in front of me was a large mirror with glass spikes around the edges. I stared at myself. My brown eyes stared back at me, eyeing the remainder of my body. There was blood everywhere, wounds everywhere, and I only had my underwear on, and even that was in rags. I didn't even bother to feel self conscious. On my neck was very fresh tooth marks where Maria had bitten me, which were still dripping in blood.

She couldn't have wanted to drink my blood, because it's half venom, it would sting her mouth. No, she must have wanted something else. But what?

"Adam. My name is Adam." He whispered so quietly, that if I wasn't half vampire I wouldn't have been able to hear him. He's afraid to speak, and I don't blame him.

"Adam, I'm Bella. Why are you here?" I murmured.

"I.. I don't know. I was just at home with my girlfriend, Jayne, when.. _she_ came into my house and killed Jayne." I didn't even have to ask who 'she' was. My insides turned at the thought of Maria doing this to an innocent girl. And I know it won't have been a clean death. Adam's face crumpled in pain, and I was actually surprised he could remember what happened. "Then she bit me.. and that's the last thing I remember. Then I woke up yesterday, and was brought in here with you.. covered in all that blood." His bright red eyes glistened as he stared at me.

I could almost feel the thirst he was feeling, remembering back to my newborn days.

"Have you fed at all?" I asked weakly. Adam just shook his head, and I felt so sorry for this boy, and so, so angry at Maria.

"Who _is_ that woman? And that man she is with?" Adam barely breathed.

"Her name is Maria. And I don't know about the man, I have never met him. They are bad people.

Maria kidnapped me the night of my wedding. She has history with my husband.. my vampire husband. That is what you are now. A vampire." I told him, looking deep into his eyes, desperate for him to understand.

"The pain." He croaked. "The pain was so bad."

"I know, I remember it well." I didn't know how else to respond, how to comfort him.

"Why did Maria take you?" Adam's eyes held so much agony, he didn't understand anything.

"She wants my husband." I said after growling. Adam gasped, and I looked at him sympathetically. "But she's not going to get him. She tried to take him a while ago, but ended up killing three members of my family, and one of them was my husband, the father of my child. It was the worst time of my life. And then I found I was mated to Jasper." Adam's face looked up in confusion. "Like, vampire soulmates. So we got married, and he was meant to change me back into a full vampire. But then I was taken." Some where during telling Adam this, I started crying.

"What did she do to you?" Adam muttered, looking really annoyed and angry. Why should he? He doesn't know me. But already I felt an odd friendship forming, like we were allies in this.

"Well.. she hit me, obviously. And she forced me to drink human blood." I whispered softly, tears falling from my eyes at the memory. Adam winced at the thought of blood, and my heart ached for him.

"What's going to happen to us?" He asked brokenly.

"I don't know." I replied honestly after silence. "I hope my husband comes to rescue us."

A high pitched laugh interrupted us, making Adam cringe.

"You hope Jasper comes to rescue you? And now _him _as well?" Maria snickered, pointing at Adam. "That useless piece of nothing?" Adam flinched, which made me really angry. I saw the white rage before I heard it from my voice.

"You know what?!" I yelled. "You're a fucking bitch. What gives you the right to do this to him! What did he do to you? He's just a kid! He had a girlfriend, a life.. everything."

"Yes, his girlfriend. She was delicious." She taunted. Adam growled and hissed, trying desperately to free himself from his restraints, but they were too tough, that even a newborn vampire could not free himself from them.

"Don't you dare talk about her." He barked, which made Maria laugh.

"Why did you do this to him?" I roared.

"Because I wanted to, you little whore." She spat, crossing over to me as fast as lightning, grabbing my jaw again. "Now listen to me again. You will do as I say. You will not ask questions. And you will never see Jasper again." Before I could react, she slapped me on the face again, so hard that I heard a crack. I whimpered in pain as Adam continued growling.

"You'll never get Jasper." I sobbed, determined to hold on to the one thought that kept me going, that Jasper would always be safe.

"Oh really? Well. We'll see about that." She drawled in her heavy accent before biting hard into my neck, which made me fall into darkness yet again.

**An hour later.**

The pain. Oh, the pain. It took over everything. Everything. I screamed, letting the pain take me over completely, not caring about who heard me.

Maria. Why did she do this to me.. I was so happy. So happy.. and she took it all away.

I had been burning for about an hour, and already, it was starting to fade. I almost didn't want to wake up. But no. I had to be strong. To get home to Jasper, to Renesmee.

And Maria has to die. Whatever it took. Even if that meant Jasper being half human. But could I do that to him? I'd have to. He would forgive me, I know he would.

The burning had died down enough that I could hear talking, and I desperately listened in to the conversation that Maria was in.

"He's left Italy. Yesterday. He went there with some of his pathetic family to try and find her. I don't know where he is now, we need to find Jasper." She snapped angrily at this man.

Jasper!

He went to the Volturi to try and find me. He's coming. But who is with him?

All pain forgotten, all I can see is Jasper's face. His beautiful, soft face. His face when we kiss. When he laughs. When he's thinking. When he's happy. His face when we got married, when he was mine, and I was his.

So much want, and need is rising up in me, making me want to cry.

But I can't. I can't cry. It's no longer possible in this hard, inhuman form.

"Find him! Find Jasper!" Maria screamed, obviously throwing things around. Smashes, cracks, breaks. Everything and anything she can get her hands on.

My eyes snapped open, to find Adam sitting over me, holding my hand. He caught my eye, then put his finger to his lips, telling me to stay quiet. We listened to Maria yell at this unknown man for a little longer, and eventually, we heard a door slam, and Maria burst into the room we were in.

"Look here. Two little red eyed vampires!" I felt my insides curl, and Adam looked at me sadly, then growled at Maria. Red eyes?

_No, no, no._

How could this happen? Jasper.. Jasper is going to be so disappointed. What will he think of me?

And why was Maria letting Adam and I sit without any chains, any restraints?

Maria's eyes fell on our linked hands, and she laughed.

"Well. Getting Jasper back isn't going to be as hard as I thought. You've already moved on to another one." She said sweetly, laughing to herself.

Before she could react, I lunged for her throat, all the anger and pain I felt flooding out of me.

"You bitch! How dare you? How dare you do this to me! To my family." I clawed onto her skin, her clothes anything. I tried to bite into her throat, but she regained enough control to push me backwards onto Adam. But that didn't stop me. I attacked again, but she seen it coming this time. She managed to grab me by my throat, and lifted me up.

This didn't make any sense, I was a newborn.. maybe it was different because it was only a half transaction. But she was stronger than me, and she manged to hold me up above her head by my throat. I grabbed onto her hands trying to pry her fingers off of my throat, which she was almost crushing.

"Don't ever do that again." She roared, and then threw me down facing the door, which swung open suddenly.

Jasper flew in the room, staring at my new bright red eyes, the shock clear on his face.

**A/N a short chapter! review with your thoughts.**


	27. Chapter 27

**JPOV**

"Bella.." I whispered, my voice breaking. Her new red eyes widened at the sight of me, and she started running into my arms.

But not before Maria could grab her hair and pull her back. I was so confused. How could she do this? Bella was a newborn, she should be stronger. Two other males sat in the small wooden hut. One of them was smirking, staring at me, and the other was terrified, his red eyes darting sharply around the room, but I could tell he was on Bella's side. Bella struggled against Maria, but Maria was simply staring at me with her head cocked to the side, grinning like a cat.

"Major Whitlock. How lovely it is to have you here." She drawled in her spanish accent, her voice a snake.

"Give me her. Right now." I demanded, my voice low, the same voice that Maria tought me how to use. Maria laughed, and it was a deadly sound. How many times had I heard that laugh? The same laugh that she trilled everytime she created or killed a newborn. The same laugh that she boomed cruelly everytime she did something that knew would make other people severely angry.

I took a slow step forward, which of course made Maria tighten her grip on Bella.

"Do you think that you're stronger than me Jasper? After all, it was I who trained you, who made you the man you are today."

"No. Alice and Bella made me who I am today." I growled.

"Jasper." Bella whimpered, her bright red eyes desperately finding mine.

"Shh now, Isabella." Maria stroked Bella's hair, which made me growl loudly. Maria threw Bella onto the ground, who was then picked up by the other male. What is wrong with me? Why am I not feeling like my usual self, the Jasper who is strong and confident, who would already have Bella back? I looked around in confusion.

There was a loud bang, and Jacob, Emmett and Peter burst into the room. Where is Carlisle? Jacob saw Bella, and took a double take, gasping. Emmett was growling at the male who held Bella, and Peter was staring Maria down, his eyes narrow slits, key holes to his brain, which was full of memories from working with this bitch. Along with the rest of us, he felt it too. For some reason, our skills have disappeared. Even Jacob, who was clearly panicking, but was working hard not to show it so that Bella would stay calm.

"What are you doing to us?" Peter said lowly, deadly.

"I am doing nothing. It is Andrew who is doing all the work." She said, gesturing to the vampire who was guarding Bella from us. "You see, he has a gift. His gift causes others to feel weaker than they are, that makes other's gifts unusable." That explains why Bella isn't using her shield, and isn't as strong as she should be. And why I can't use my gift as an empath. The anger I felt was unbearable, but the pain and fear I also felt was overwhelming. But I couldn't let Maria see that. "You see, Andrew was a huge part in my plan with the Volturi. They helped me, and I would get you, and all three of us would return to Italy to be in the guard."

I laughed a dry laugh, mocking her. "Never. I will never let that happen."

"We shall see. Andrew." She commanded. In the flash of an eye, Bella was in Maria's grasp, and Andrew had me in a headlock. Peter, Emmett, Jacob and the other vampire were on the ground, passed out. That must be another aspect of Andrew's gift. I looked at all the limp bodies of my family, and looked up to my Bella, who was staring at me, her brilliant red eyes full of fear.

"So you see Jasper, Bella is now mine. I am now her sire, and nothing can change that. I changed her into a vampire myself, and nothing can turn her back to a human." Bella was staring at me, willing me to understand. So Maria doesn't know of the changing rule. And she can't know. "Whitlock, you will either join me, or watch your wife die." She ground out strongly, getting straight to the point.

Inside me, all I felt was white hot rage. Rage at Maria for doing this to Bella. Rage because I know I can't kill Maria without Bella and I becoming half human. Rage at myself for letting this happen. But somehow, that rage made me stronger.

"No, Maria. I don't think so."

Before she could react, I spun Andrew around, and his head was no longer connected to his body. This, of course, woke the other's up, and helped us regain our strength. Jacob, jumping up, and immediately started shaking. He was projecting all of his anger out, and snarling at Maria. And then, he changed so quickly that if you blinked you would have missed it. Then there he was, standing over Maria on all fours. A huge, angry wolf. Maria stared up in horror, obviously not expecting this. It gave us an edge. I projected some fear and fatigue into Maria, and although she started shaking slightly, she kept her hold on Bella strongly. Jacob was about to attack, but I knew she would move, or hurt Jacob.

"Jacob. Wait." I snarled. During the whole thing, not once did I remove eye contact from Maria, and I know addressed her directly. "I don't know what made you think that you could just destroy everything in my life. But I do have to thank you, Maria. If not for you, I wouldn't have found Bella the way I did. But you made her hurt. You have hurt her in so many ways. And I _will _kill you for that. And I. You have hurt me. You may have created me, but it was me who fought in all those wars. Peter and I. And you? You sat by, and told us what to do, who to kill. And if I hadn't seen sense and left, I'd be dead, just like Andrew." I pointed to his headless body, taking a match from my pocket and lighting it, throwing it on him, which made Andrew go up in flames.

"And who's this?" I barked at Maria, pointing to the other male.

"Jasper, it's okay!" Bella whispered. "He's okay. Adam's okay."

"Quiet!" Maria snapped, grabbing Bella's jaw again. Bella whimpered, which made every single one of us growl. The only reason why any of us aren't getting Bella out of her hands, is because Maria could rip Bella's head of so fast that it would be as if it was never connecting to her body, and I can't let that happen. Not just for Bella, or me, but for Nessie too. Nessie and Jake, they need her, just like the rest of the family. We've already lost Alice, Rose and Edward. We can't lose anyone else.

"Wait.. where's Carlisle?" Emmett asked quickly, looking around in confusion. My face hard, I turned to Maria, who smirked at us.

"So daddy dearest is too afraid? Too afraid to rescue young Isabella here." She purred, stroking Bella's hair.

I couldn't answer her because I wasn't going to tell her that Carlisle couldn't handle it. There had to be some sort of explanation.

"So, _mi amor, _how was _Italia_?" Maria casually asked. "The trip from there to here couldn't have taken you long. If you go straight there, running, I'd say it would only take ten minutes. So how did it take you so long to get here?"

"We took the long way around, searching. We didn't come straight here." I barked at her, not once taking my eyes from her. If I looked away once, even for a half second, that could be too long.

The tension in the atmosphere was palpable. Everyone was on eggshells, waiting for someone or something to snap us all into action. Everyone was ready, standing in a way that only suggested that they were about to attack.

For the first time, I got a proper look at Bella. She only had her underwear on, which was barely covering her up. Although full vampire again, she was covered in blood. Her own, human blood. Bella saw me looking, and her jaw tightened as she tried harder to rip herself from Maria's grasp. She almost did it too, but Maria's hold was too strong.

"Bella." I whispered. "What did she do to you?"

"We had a fantastic time, Mr Whitlock." Maria purred, continuing to stroke Bella's long, mahogany locks. "Had delicious meals, didn't we _Isabella__?"_

"What do you mean?" My insides turned to stone, and I stared Maria down, refusing to let her break me.

"Well, his girlfriend was very delicious." Maria laughed, pointing to Adam, who whimpered, burying his head in his hands.

"You made Bella drink her blood." I ground out, and I swear, if looks could kill, Maria would be dead by now.

"I did. And as a human, she seemed to really enjoy it."

And that's when I lost it.

I ran at Maria, growling so loud I was shrieking at her, flying at her neck. How dare she! How dare she make a human drink human blood. My dear, sweet Bella, who didn't deserve to go through that, to go through any of it. Luckily, Peter knew exactly what I was going to do. He bolted a fraction of a second after I did, ready to take Bella from her iron grasp. She wasn't expecting it, she thought we wouldn't dare. I grabbed Maria's head and twisted it under my arm so she had no choice but to release Bella, who Peter then grabbed, securing her, pulling her over to Jacob and Emmett. I then threw Maria on the ground at the same time Peter ran for her to capture her.

"Bella!" I cried, running for her. She fell into my arms, locking her lips to mine, moaning my name.

At that exact moment, there was a loud bang, and each one of us watched in disbelief as Carlisle entered the cabin, the Volturi following behind him silently.

"Aro." I greeted him, shock obvious in my voice, pushing Bella gently behind me as I faced the guard. Peter stood at the back of the wooden shack, Maria held tightly in his arms, as Maria smirked. I was so confused, was the guard here to kill us, or Maria?

"Well, Maria, look how well your plan acted out." Aro said lightly, a hint of humor in his voice. "What's your plan now?"

Maria's face fell, as she scrambled her brain for an answer. "I.. I don't.. To kill her." She eventually stumbled out, looking at Bella.

To everyone's surprise, the guard laughed.

"Now, friends, settle down. We have to deal with this." Aro turned to his family with mock seriousness, gesturing to Maria.

Aro turned to Maria, clearly having made up his mind, but he still had to act formally. "Maria. You have gotten yourself into quite a pickle. Once Carlisle and his family left, I figured that they would not find you. That you would find them, and carry out your plan to join us. And then, Carlisle arrived back, very demanding and rushing. He quickly, calmly, explained that you had his family in a hold, and changed young Bella here into a vampire.. again. Carlisle informed me of how Bella had turned half human again."

Maria's face lit up in understanding at this, and then she flushed with anger. "You didn't tell me that, you bitch." She snapped at Bella. Bella just molded into me, holding me tight.

"I will tell you, I was very shocked. It was surprising how through out all my years, I never suspected or knew about this little rule. And clearly, you didn't either. So after a very brief meeting, we agreed, that if Bella and Jasper here accepted, we would kill you." Aro told her calmly, smiling at her in a way that's too sweet. I scanned the few people standing behind him, noticing that Jane was not one of them. "So, young Bella, the choice is yours." He gestured to Bella, and then stood back.

"Bella." I murmured, turning her to face me. I lightly traced my finger's over her cheek, and she grabbed my hand, holding it there. "I missed you so much." I whispered, placing my forehead against hers. We stood like that for a minute or two, and then Bella sighed.

"Jasper. If we do this, we will both be half human again. I have gone through it before, but you haven't, and it will be so much worse for you, because you have been a vampire much, much longer than I was. And I understand if you want to stay a vampire. Of course, someone could just change us again, but that may just put pressure on them. So if you want to stay the way you are, that's what we'll do." She said, her voice soft.

"Darlin'.. do you really want to be something that _she _created?"

"You are. And look how amazing you turned out." She smiled gently, stroking my face.

"Bella.. I will not force you into anything. Whatever you want to do, I will do it. I love you so much, and these past few days have been a nightmare. You are my life, and I am so glad that I found you. When I think about what you have went through since Edward died, I cannot handle how much you have hurt. And I will not allow it anymore. If you want to destroy Maria forever, then that's what we'll do." I crushed my lips to her, showing her how I feel, how much I love her, how much I have missed her.

"You would turn half human for me?" Bella caressed my face, laughing with happiness.

"I would do anything for you."

"So have we made our choice?" Aro cut in softly. I looked at Bella for confirmation, and she nodded, smiling. She threw Maria a glance, smirking.

"You will never hurt me again." She said strongly, deadly.

"Yes, Aro." I confirmed. "We want her gone." I put my arms around Bella, holding her to me. The change wouldn't happen immediately, but we wanted to be at home for it to happen.

"Come on guys. Let's go home." I nodded to Peter, Jacob, Emmett and Carlisle, who followed Bella and I out the door, Carlisle shaking Aro's hand before his exit.

We walked into the woods, together, and the last thing we heard was Maria's final scream, the scream that could only indicate her death. Before the shack disappeared completely from view, I looked back to see the quard leaving the small wooden hut, which was burning to the ground, with Maria's body inside.

"We're safe now, Bella." I took her hand, as we started running. "It's over."

**A/N okay guys! we're nearly finished. One more chapter to go, to wrap it up.**

**Thank you all so much for supporting Realisation. It has certainly took me a while, and I'm sorry for those who wanted to know what happened. I appreciate all the reviews, follows and favourites i have been given.**


	28. Chapter 28

**BPOV**

"Come on Nessie, you can do it!" I encouraged as I stood over my daughter, Carlisle telling her to push. Nessie was drenched in sweat, screaming out, clutching Jacob's hand, pushing as hard as she could. I can't even imagine what it's like, as I didn't deliver Nessie this way.

After ten minutes of intense pushing, screaming, and encouraging, Nessie fell back, breathing heavily, as the sound of a crying baby filled the room.

"Oh my god, Nessie." I cried, tears falling from my eyes. "Oh my god."

Carlisle wrapped the little baby up as Ness, Jacob and I cried, and handed her to Nessie.

"Congratulations Nessie, a little girl." Carlisle said emotionally, clearly getting all choked up. Jacob was staring into Nessie's eyes, and after kissing her gently, kissed the babies head. A perfect little family.

The day Nessie told us she was pregnant was a rollercoaster. We had only arrived home safely for one week, and were still happily recovering from the nightmare with Maria. Nessie and Jacob sat us down calmly, and told us that they were having a baby. Carlisle immediately got to work with tests, ultrasounds and research. Nessie was overjoyed, as were the rest of us, but I caught Nessie crying in the corner of her room later that day.

"Oh, baby." I whispered, walking over to her. "It's okay." I told her, cradling her, rubbing her arm.

"I know, Mom. I just wish he was here for this." She whispered, wiping away her tears. "He would have freaked out." She laughed, kissing my cheek, pulling me up. "Now, come on. Time for Carlisle to tell us all about the little pot roast."

Carlisle already had news for us. He said he couldn't tell the sex of the baby, because Nessie was still half vampire. He compared my pregnancy to a humans, and estimated Nessie a short 5 months of pregnancy. And he was right.

The difference between my time being pregnant and Nessie's couldn't have been more different. With me, I was ill, dying, drinking blood because I had no other choice. With Nessie, you could see why people say that when you're pregnant, you glow. Nessie spent the next five months of her life preparing for the baby, laughing, smiling, and making sure Jacob was as mentally ready as possible.

I looked on as the remainder of the family walked into our own private hospital room in the main house, and all took turns in holding the little baby. Another member of the family, and what a special little thing she is. Half human, a quarter vampire and a quarter werewolf. None of us know what she will grow up like, how quickly, how slowly, wolf or not. Either way, she'll live for a long, long time.

We'll just have to wait and see.

After Jasper handed the baby back to Nessie, he wrapped his hand around my waist, kissing my cheek.

"So. Do we have a name?" He asked Jake and Nessie softly, as Adam walked in the room.

After we lelt the shack five months ago, Adam was left with no one except me, so he came home with us to live as a Cullen. It didn't replace his old life, but it was better than a life with Maria. And it turned out great. He formed a friendship with Nessie, and they were now best friends, and Jacob wasn't even jealous. Adam smiled down at the little baby now, shaking Jacob's hand, who was still in tears. I tried to remember what Edward was like after Nessie was born, but of course, I was turning into a vampire.

"Yeah, we do." Nessie smiled, also crying. "We're gonna call her Annie." she choked out, grabbing Jacob's hand and kissing it, then stroked Annie's small wisps of blonde hair. How she got blonde hair is beyond me.

"Annie." I whispered. It was perfect, it really was. Jasper looked down at me with his beautiful eyes, which I still wasn't used to seeing non vampire. His bright blue eyes stared into mine, as deep as the sea, and he looked as though he could cry.

Esme was emotional, but that was expected. She had kissed Annie's head at least 100 times. Carlisle pulled Esme back into his arms, as Emmett held Annie again. The man who held Nessie when she was a baby, and this man had changed. With Nessie, he looked as though he almost didn't know what to do with her, how to hold her. But with Annie.. he looked so happy and blessed.

"Think how much Rose would have loved her." He smiled, looking up at me. "You're a pretty little thing, aren't you Annie." He told her, followed by some baby noises. You can see it already from every face in this room. She already had her tiny little finger wrapped around every single one of us, just like Renesmee.

"My daughter." Jacob whispered. "Annie."

"Come on guys, lets leave these three alone." I said gently, squeezing Nessie's hand. She didn't notice though, she was staring into Annie's eyes, oblivious to anything else. I knew how she was feeling.

Everyone went into the living room, probably to phone Charlie, but Jasper and I went outside to sit on the porch steps, staring out onto the little stream, where we began. Not officially I suppose, but it's true.

"I can't believe I have a goddaughter." I laughed, playing with his fingers. "The past five months have been so crazy."

"You're right about that." He chuckled, pulling me into his arms, my back to his chest, which was soft and warm. I laid my head against his heart, hearing it beat softly. The most beautiful sound in the world. "Edward would be so proud. So would Alice and Rose, they would have loved another baby around the house. Although, we don't know how long she'll be a baby."

"That's true. Hopefully a while, because I put too much work into the little baby room in our house for it to go to waste." I told him, which made him laugh.

"I'm sure she's love it. Little Annie Black. What a name."

"I know. It's one of a kind." I sighed.

"Sure is. Just like Isabella Whitlock." He said, tickling my waist, making me double over laughing.

"Stop! Stop it, I can't take it." I laughed, grabbing his face and kissing him.

"Jasper.. are you happy? Being half human?" I asked him, laying my forehead against his.

"I am, darlin'. I still have my vampire instincts, we still have our gifts, and I can sleep, eat, do all the human things I never got to experience in my time. And along with that, we are still immortal. Bella, when Edward, Alice and Rose died, we experienced a realisation. During one of the worst times of our lives, there was light, that outshone the darkness. That light was you Bella. And now, my life couldn't be more perfect.

The Volturi have left us alone, and I'm positive that they will for years. So it's me and you, baby. With Nessie, Jacob, the rest of our family, and now we have a small baby to keep us busy. You are my everything, and I will always be here, forever. It's me and you, baby." He repeated, as I ran my hands through Jasper's blonde hair, kissing him again.

"Me and you, baby." I sighed, settling myself down again, looking out at the stream, looking out at our future.


	29. Chapter 29

**So Realisation has been finished for a month now. **

**I wanted to fully say thank you. I have enjoyed writing so much, it has taught me a lot too. I love Realisation, I have never been prouder of anything in my life. A lot of hours went into this, so I'm very proud. I want to thank all the people who have favourited, followed, reviewed or read it even. To know that people are enjoying something that I wrote myself.. it's one of the best feelings I will ever have.**

**A lot of people have asked me if I'm writing another one. I have an idea for another Twillight fanfiction, but I'm waiting a month or two. I started Realisation in January 2012 and finished in September 2012, so obviously, its time consuming. But yes, I will write another one, maybe more.**

**To have the support that I've had is unbelievable, and I hope that the support will stay there for when I write my second fanfiction. Review with your thoughts.**

**So that's me! Thank you, everyone.**


End file.
